Harry Potter: Year One
by keyblademeister88
Summary: A/U This is a story of Harry Potter raised by Sirius Black with help from Andromeda Tonks. Harry will see Andromeda as a mother figure, and Nymphadora as a sister. Dumbledore isn't overtly evil. He will be a bit manipulative. A Harry who knows Voldemort is out to get him and isn't idly standing around. He will do what is necessary to win.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. I DO NOT CLAIM ANY SORT OF OWNERSHIP, OTHERWISE IT WOULD BE ME DONATING ALL THOSE GALLEONS TO CHARITIES. IT'S HER WORLD, I'M JUST PLAYING IN IT**

October 31st 1981

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was currently in his office. The Halloween Feast had just ended. Before long he received a messenger patronus from Sirius Black. The message went on to say that he was at the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow. James and Lily were dead. Harry Potter had survived. Albus was horror struck to hear his favorite students were dead. He was sure the Fidelius was fool proof. Now that he thought more on the subject Sirius was the secret keeper. With a mixture of dread and curiosity he apparated to the cottage.

Upon arrival Albus spotted Sirius holding young Harry sobbing. "What's going on Sirius? How did this happen? I was positive you wouldn't betray James and Lily."

Cradling Harry, Sirius looks upon Dumbledore's face. "It wasn't me Albus. I swear. I was attracting serious heat these last weeks so a couple of days ago I came up with the idea to switch. I'm ashamed to say I trusted the dirty rat."

Albus used legilimency on Sirius. Sirius feeling the probe offered no resistance. "Sorry dear boy I had to make sure" Sirius just nods and breaks down once more. Dumbledore pats Sirius on the shoulder and summons Fawkes. The phoenix begins with a soothing tone. With no door to offer resistance Albus leaves them to step inside the home. He spies James's body on the floor and inhales sharply. James's body is resting on top a pool of blood with what appeared to me marble embedded within his body. 'I'm sorry James.' He climbs the stairs and enters Harry's room. A whole section of the room was blown apart.

Upon seeing Lily's body leaning against the crib, tears begin to fall freely. He scouts the room and finds Voldemort's robes minus the wand. He feels unknown magic throughout the room. He waves his wand and is able to detect two killing curses, yet the rest eludes him. Sensing nothing more could be done he meets Sirius and Harry downstairs.

"Sirius may I hold Harry real quick?" asks Dumbledore. Sirius was reluctant to give Harry up, but does so nonetheless. Albus waves his wand muttering spells. He gets a good look at Harry for the first time. He sees the oddly shapes scar on his forehead and frowns.

"I've noticed that as well Albus. I tried every spell I know and it won't heal" said Sirius.

" Yes I think that would be rather difficult Sirius, this scar was caused by the killing curse" answered Dumbledore.

"What! You can't be serious Albus. No one can survive that" exclaimed Sirius.

"Until today, it seems. I'm sensing something else in the scar, but I can't figure it out." Albus sent off his phoenix patronus. He returned Harry to Sirius who quickly grabbed him. Albus was glad that Sirius was taking his responsibility as godfather seriously. As he looked upon his companions, the recently named Head Auror Amelia Bones, arrived with his old friend Mad-Eye-Moody and a squad of aurors.

Taking initiative Albus began to explain what happened. As Albus finished the story the aurors crowded Harry to inspect the scar. Shouts of glee at the death of the Dark Lord filled the night. "Remarkable" exclaimed one auror at touching the scar. At this Sirius pulled Harry away. The aurors apologize but become embolden over Voldemort's death. They begin to rally and send messages to other squads to inform them of what happened at the Potter's cottage. Cries of rounding up the remaining Death Eaters within the week shouted. Amelia and Albus call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to discuss the nights events.

Within the hour celebrations around the country began. Wizards toast in the name of Harry James Potter the Boy-Who-Lived.

Sirius with Harry in tow informed Dumbledore he was leaving to his house. As he began to depart he announced to the Aurors "Spread the word. G10,000 to the witch or wizard that brings in Peter Pettigrew. He's a brown rat animagus". With that taken care of he mounts his bike with Harry and departs.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my 1st fanfic. I apologize over any spelling/grammar errors. I know these chapters are short. I will increase the length over time.**

Over the next few weeks Death Eaters were rounded up quickly. The Aurors weary of the war, worked overtime. Magical Britain was still celebrating. They mourned their loved ones and looked to the future.

Sirius was living in #12 Grimmauld Place with Harry. He hated the home as a child. Now it belonged to him. His mother had died after hearing of Regulus ' death. The goblins had confirmed it regardless of the lack of body. After his grandfather Arcturus had passed away a few months back he received an owl confirming him as the head of House Black, but with the war and everything else he didn't have a chance to take up the Lordship. He moved back in when he offered Pettigrew his flat as a hideout. With thoughts of his mother he was glad she never got the chance to make a portrait.

He had taken ownership of the house elf Kreacher. They weren't the best of friends. The elf never really liked him too much, but he lived to serve. If he was any good at household chores he'd given Kreacher clothes long ago. Now that he had Harry he needed the extra help.

He was still waiting on hearing from Remus. He was currently feeding Harry. When his cousin Andromeda came through the floo. "How's Harry doing?"

"Better I'd say. He loves his milk that's for sure. He's going to grow big and strong. Aren't you Harry? Yes you are, yes you are" said Sirius.

Andromeda raised her eyebrow and let herself laugh. After composing herself she stated " The Death Eater trials are done. Some of them got away, but most of them are in Azkaban". Clarifying for Sirius she continued "Dear Lucius bribed his way of course" she scoffed "Claimed to be under the "Imperio" curse. It seems being part of the Sacred-28 keeps you out of Azkaban"

"Right. I've been focused on the little tyke. With Remus not responding, and waiting on Dumbledore to let me know if Peter is caught, I guess I forgot" he responded.

"My dear sister was caught with her husband Rodolphus and Rabastan torturing poor Frank and Alice. They kept them under the "Crucio" spell for minutes at a time" she shuddered. "Guess things got out of hand. The Longbottoms are in St Mungo's right now " finished Andromeda.

Sirius couldn't believe all the things he missed. He felt bad for the Longbottoms. They had a boy around the same time Harry was born. They began to talk over their plans. Sirius told Andromeda he was bringing her back into the family . She leaped into his arms. Sirius had never seen her act that way. He apologized for not doing it sooner. He also invited her to move in with him and Harry. She told him she'd talk it over with Ted and Nymphadora.

Dumbledore flamed in with a smile. "I see everyone is doing well"

Sirius jerked away from the kitchen table "Did they get him? Is that why you're here?"

Dumbledore nodded " It was Alastor. I dare say with that reward you offered I'm surprised he avoided being caught this long".

"What happens now?" asked Sirius. Andromeda took Harry into her arms and approached the men.

"Well his trial is being expedited at my request. It'll be tomorrow at noon, in front of the whole Wizengamot. Everyone wants to learn exactly what happened that night" replied Dumbledore. Looking at Harry he sees the scar. " That still looks fresh. It should've closed by now" he muttered.

Andromeda nodded " Yes it should've. In all my time as a healer Albus I never seen anything like it" she peered at the scar once again. Albus waved his wand once more. He still couldn't figure it out. They decided to wait and see what became of it. Other than the scar there was nothing wrong with him. Albus bade them farewell and flashed away. Sirius tired of being on lockdown asked Andromeda to accompany him to Gringotts. Now that Peter was caught he could risk taking Harry outside.

They arrived shortly and asked to see the account managers for the Blacks and Potters. Upon meeting Sharpclaw and Griphook Sirius had recalled the Potter vault keys. He didn't have a chance to look through the home and even though Dumbledore set the home under stasis preventing thievery he didn't want to run the risk. He also enacted James and Lily's wills. He removed Wormtail from the list of beneficiaries. He instructed Griphook to make money as he saw fit. Griphook bowed and left.

Addressing Sharpclaw he began telling him his plans. He had added Andromeda back into the family alongside Ted and Nymphadora. He also told him that he was making Harry his heir.

Andromeda gave Sirius a puzzled look.

"I'm sterile" he said. Andromeda gasped. Sirius chuckled "Haven't you wondered why after wooing countless witches since I was 14 I still didn't have a kid stashed somewhere".

Andromeda smacks him on the arm. Then she told him she was sorry and hugged him. "It's okay" he told her. " When I found out James was there to cheer me up and Lily was my rock as well. She and James had discussed me blood adopting Harry, but I want to ask him first" he said.

Andromeda felt that was wise. Harry would have a say in the matter and if he accepted no matter what Lucius did Draco's claim on House Black would take a back seat. Sirius also deposited G10,000 in Alastor Moody's account . They apparated back home. Upon arriving Sirius saw an owl waiting with a note. It was Remus. He was back and wanted to talk. He began writing a note and was about to attach it to the owl when he remembered messenger patronus were faster. He told Remus where to go and he began undoing the infamous Black wards around the house.

After a few minutes Remus arrived and hugged Sirius. He had been away on Dumbledore's behalf reaching out to the werewolf packs. Andromeda giving them privacy carried Harry with her to his room and sat holding him. She was sad he was motherless and promised to be there for him in his mother's place.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore arrived at Grimmauld Place at 10 am. He was greeted by Sirius and Remus who were done with breakfast and the Tonks' family. Andromeda and Ted had agreed to live with Harry and Sirius. Nymphadora was cradling Harry. He told Sirius that because of the notoriety of this case the use of veritaserum and pensieve memories would be used. He then went to explain that he needed to use legilimency on Harry to get the memories. He was going to combine them with Peter's. Sirius was shocked but agreed. He needed to see what happened. He also told Albus he was keeping a copy for Harry. Remus supported the idea, on account that they were his parent's last moments. Dumbledore was apprehensive, but relented when they assured him they wouldn't show him anytime soon. Dumbledore gathered the memories and placed them in a vial. He bid them farewell and left.

The courtroom was buzzing as Sirius walked in with the Tonks, and Remus. He had left Harry and Nymphadora with her muggle sitter. Andromeda assured him the sitter was responsible. He had also sent Kreacher with orders to remain hidden and only reveal himself in case of an emergency. Dumbledore had managed to make the placement of Harry a ministry secret citing possible Death Eater revenge plots. Sirius saw plenty of people from his school days, Severus included, and most if not all his professors were present. This really was the trial of the century.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, we begin this meeting for the trial of Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Pettigrew stands accused of being a Death Eater and for being responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter" announced Dumbledore in his role as Chief Warlock.

"Bring in the accused" barked Bartemius Crouch. This was most likely his last trial as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Peter was brought in magic restraining cuffs and seated on a chair which restrained him twice over.

"You are being charged with facilitating murder and being a Death Eater. How do you plead?" stated Crouch.

Wormtail knew he was screwed so preferring "The Veil of Death" over Azkaban he decided to go for broke by admitting his guilt. Better to be dead than soulless "Guilty" he cried. He was asked to submit to veritaserum which he agreed to. His defense protested on account he had pleaded guilty thus rendering the potion unnecessary. People exclaimed their views loudly and the press were at the ready quills in hand pressing heavily on their pads. Dumbledore silenced the crowd once more.

Crouch began to question Peter about his allegiances to the Dark Lord. His actions at the behest of Voldemort, and Death Eater raids he partook in. Lastly he was asked what occurred that fateful Halloween night. He began to speak but stopped and replied not having the words to explain what happened.

Sirius was so angry he couldn't sit still. Albus gave him a look that settled him down. Dumbledore sighed at Sirius. If he was angry now the memory would surely make things much worse. He had combined Harry and Peter's memories in one seamless loop. He spent the morning in the Department of Mysteries with his friend Croaker. The department was still reeling over Rookwood coming out as a Death Eater. He had seen what Lily had done to protect Harry. He didn't know what it was exactly. He hoped Minister Bagnold would allow him to pause before Lily does whatever she did and have people step out during and those relevant to the case to swear an oath to not repeat nor speak of what they see.

"If I may" began Dumbledore. "Perhaps we should view the collective memories of Mr. Pettigrew and young Harry Potter in the ministry pensieve".

Minister Bagnold seconded the motion and Augusta Longbottom did so as well. Mr. Crouch gestured his assistant to ready the pensieve.

"Fair warning. What you are about to see are the last moments of the Potters and it's gruesome. Those wishing to avoid seeing such things, I implore you to leave now" said a serious Dumbledore. As he approached the pensieve he began emptying the memory within. Everyone sat a bit straighter and the press was hungry for what followed. Andromeda to his right gripped Sirius' hand and he squeezed back. He also looked to his left where Remus was sitting, he locked eyes and nodded.

As the view expanded to cover the whole of the north wall, seats were adjusted at the last minute and Dumbledore casted a sonorus charm non verbally. The memory began to play.

James and Lily were currently in the family room sitting on the couch with their son Harry. James sat Harry on his lap while Lily animated toys to fly around Harry. He kept trying to catch them as they approached him , but at the last minute they'd escape. He was laughing so much.

Outside two figures were viewing through the window. They were done setting an Anti-apparition and Anti-portkey wards . The people in the courtroom could see the telltale sign of the wards activating. Sirius was squirming in his seat.

Pettigrew and Voldemort came into view. Voldemort began to laugh "Fools. No alert wards whatsoever. A simple Fidelius and I have you to thank" he said glancing at Peter." No back-up. So much for their friends, or their vaulted hero Dumbledore ". He crackled . "Look Wormtail the brat and the mudblood are having fun . Should we join them, perhaps" he smirked. Peter was silent. "Well not for long" they approached the door. With a predatory grin on his face he points his wand at the door and shouts "Bombarda Maxima".

As Lily began to cuddle with Harry and James their front door explodes inwardly. Shrapnel and dust fly everywhere obscuring the entrance. James realizing what was happening urges Lily to run upstairs with Harry. He summons his wand, as he clasps his fingers around it he indiscriminately sends stunners toward the door. Out of the corner of his eye he sees his family making their way upstairs. As the dust vanishes he sees Voldemort sustaining a shield around himself smiling and Peter behind his master. Seeing his former friend enrages him and he begins to up the ante. After a series of severing charms and Reducto curses James is starting to tire while Voldemort's shield is unscathed. As a last ditch effort he sends the killing curse which surprises Voldemort, Peter, and those in the courtroom.

Still Voldemort isn't the greatest Dark Lord who ever lived for no reason. He conjures a marble slab and vanishes the exploding shrapnel toward James which impale his body.

Sirius winces as he sees that. Remus turns white, while Andromeda clasps her hand to her mouth. The courtroom explodes in a circus. The press even takes pictures. "HAVE SOME RESPECT" yelled Dumbledore. No one had ever seen the old wizard angry before. His aura radiated throughout the chamber cowing those in his gaze.

As James falls Voldemort walks into the house. "You need not die Potter" says Voldemort. "I require the child nothing more. Call your wife down and I'll be merciful".

Peter is visibly seething. "If James and Lily live everyone will know what I did. Master, you promised to kill them" Wormtail shouts.

Voldemort is immediately angered by this filthy creature that dares to raise his voice at him. "CRUCIO" he yells. Peter falls to the ground in agony. He begins to tremble while saliva drips from his mouth. "Let this be a lesson Wormtail. I make the decisions around here. Now where was I?" he says to the room.

James finally manages to get onto his knees and looks into Voldemort's eyes. "I'll never betray my son" he says in defiance. As his last act he spits at Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes narrow "You're a fool James Potter, and you will die. Like you're parents before you, fall to the might of the Heir of Slytherin". A flash of green light emits from Voldemort's wand and the man James Charles Potter knew no more.

Sirius had tears in his eyes. He looked around and saw most witches dabbing their eyes. He looked in Dumbledore's direction and saw him wick a tear away. He sees Remus again, but Remus stares ahead. Andromeda grabs Sirius' arm. The view begins to change.

Dumbledore pauses the memory. "Minister Bagnold what happens next is something I wish to classify as a ministry secret. If people can step out for a second, we can leave those relevant to today's case . People begin to exclaim and demand to keep viewing. Dumbledore approaches Bagnold and Crouch. He gives them his reasons and they deliberate. They reached a decision and made the majority of the people leave. Albus assured them it was necessary and would only be about a minute or two.

The group that stayed consisted of Albus, Hogwart's heads of houses, Sirius, Remus, both Tonks, Bagnold, Crouch, Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Peter. Albus had everyone make a vow on their life and magic to not repeat or tell anyone in anyway what they witness. Having received the oaths he continues the memory. It was clearly Harry's.

Lily was atop the staircase when she began to hear more spell fire. Lights of various colors filled the edge of her eyes. She tried to Apparate and doesn't go anywhere. Sirius heart ached. He spied Snape watching with horror and tears forming in his eyes.

She searches Harry's room for the portkey they had as a precaution. She grabs the little stuffed dog. Sirius remembered giving that to Harry when he was born. Lily shouts the activation phrase "Padfoot's Retreat" and nothing happens. Lily inwardly curses. Those left can see the inner turmoil running its course.

She begins to panic. Fear takes hold of her for five seconds. Lily takes a deep breath settling down she begins her plan.

She sets the furniture against the door. Lily places Harry in his crib .She looks for something sharp. Not finding anything Lily grabs Harry's toy broom and swings at the window. When the glass shards fall outwards she wrenches a large piece free from the window and stabs her left palm. Those in the chamber look at Dumbledore as to ask why, he just nods to the memory

Blood pooling in her hand she uses the right one to begin drawing the runes on Harry once more. After months of repeated exercise she is done rather quickly.

Harry begins to glow as the runes light up. Lily is praying the light stops before Voldemort comes into the room. As she finishes her thought, the door is blown inward hanging off its hinges. She immediately covers her glowing son. The furniture is still in the way but not for long. Another blasting curse makes short work of it all. Seeing the runes dim and disappear Lily allows herself to calm down. She knows death is upon her.

Dumbledore pauses the memory once more. " This is what I was protecting. This is what you swore to never repeat".

"What was that" asked everyone in unison.

"I believe Lily was researching old magic. And therein discovered that ritual" said Dumbledore.

Bagnold responded" Okay, but what was it? What was that glow?

"I'm not an expert on this but I think it was sacrificial blood magic". Seeing blank stares he adds "You give of yourself to another. If I'm right Lily was slowly killing herself during those last months to ensure Harry would live. Old magic always has a price. A life freely given for another." Finished Albus adjusting his glasses. Once everyone schooled their expressions the rest of the audience was allowed back in. They grumbled as they seated. The media once more waited anxiously. The memory played once more.

As Voldemort walks in Lily spies Peter in the hallway. Their eyes meet for a second. Peter can't maintain the connection and shamelessly looks at his feet. Lily smirks. "SHE KNEW, DEEP DOWN SHE KNEW HE WAS A TRAITOR" shouted Sirius. The chamber is silent as they witness Sirius receive a glare from Albus once more.

Lily was standing in the room holding the glass shard while her left palm still bled. As Voldemort crept closer she stood in front of crib.

"Step aside foolish girl. You need not die. Give me the boy". Lily looks into his eyes and cries out "NO" She begins to plead with him "Not Harry. Please kill me instead. He's just a boy. You don't have to do this. What do you have to fear? Let him go. Take me, kill me".

Whispers break the silence of the chamber. Snape is visibly crying. Andromeda thinks to herself how brave Lily was. She truly loved Harry. This is the woman she promised herself to replace for Harry. She hoped she lived up to the task.

The Dark Lord is not up for a debate and sends the killing curse at Lily. Lily's body slams into Harry's crib and slides down as if in a sitting position with her back resting against the crib. He hears Wormtail behind him and turns to see Peter cowering in the corner with his eyes closed. He smirks at the spectacle all the while missing the faint glow that came from Lily's body. Those in the chamber who missed the first part of Lily's ritual assumed the glow to be a trick of the light and thought no more of it. Those in the know made eye contact with one another.

His attention returning to the crying toddler tuging at his mother's hair. Harry becomes silent and begins to touch Lily's face hoping for any kind of response. Voldemort laughs and points his wand at Harry.

"Worry not child, you shall be joining your mudblood mother soon enough. AVADA KEDAVRA!". A flash of light is all Voldemort saw before he felt pain like no other and was no more.

An explosion follows the blinding light and a section of the roof and the wall is no more.

Harry begins to cry drawing Wormtail's attention. Peter couldn't believe what he saw. He walks closer to Harry and ask "What did you do? How? How are you still alive?". Peter spies the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead. "What is that?" exclaims Peter as he makes to touch it, but stops before touching due to the noise of Sirius' motorcycle he hears coming from outside. He picks up his master's wand as he senses the Anti-Apparition wards are no longer up he quickly disapparates from the home.

That was the end of the memory as the chamber erupts with shouts to kill Pettigrew. Others ask how the boy survived the killing curse. Others cried out in joy at seeing Voldemort disappear. As the evidence was collected Alastor Moody brings out Voldemort's wand. " He also had this on him. Guess we know now where he got it".

The wand was seized and the jury walked out to deliberate. Not ten minutes passed when they returned. The verdict was life in Azkaban. Sirius wanted the veil but Remus calmed him down. He reminded him that with the veil it would be over too quickly. In Azkaban the Dementors would have him. More flashes lighted the chamber as statements were given to the press while Peter was led to the holding cells. Sirius had reminded them that he was an animagus.

Sirius had asked to Dumbledore to meet with him. Dumbledore agreed to meet him later that day at his home. Sirius gathered his group and heads home to begin his life with Harry.

 **AN: Just wanted to let peope know certain things. One I'm using a bloody tablet to write this fic. Im using word and it doesn't pick up all grammar errors, sorry. Another thing i feel I'm overusing commas. Sorry.**

 **On to the important stuff. This story does have an M rating. Harry will grow up quick. I'm basing his sexual awakening on my experience for example first crush, wet dreams things of the sort. I was eleven when i had my 1st gf. Didn't do anything, but i was interested. That's what I want to get across. The fact that harry waited until 6th year in canon to get a gf is ridiculous. He's rich and famous, anyone would give in to willing groupies the fact that he married a groupie is beyond me.**

 **No pairing so far. He'll be fast friends with Susan, but i dont know where that's going. He'll be into an older woman much like i was at 11/12.(my neighbor if you were curious lol)**

 **Definitely not Hermoine or Ginny pairing. I hate them both, and find them ilogical as pairings.**


	4. Chapter 4

July 31st 1991

Harry Potter walked in to the kitchen to fix breakfast. He began with the bacon as Kreacher appeared and reprimanded his young master. Harry had learned to cook at a young age. He had loved it. It helped him relax. People had assumed his life was that of a pampered prince. They were wrong.

He wasn't abused or anything of the sort, but he did work himself to exhaustion. When he was six, his now father Sirius had informed him of Voldemort and his minions. The existence of a prophecy that led Voldemort after him. The contents of which Dumbledore would keep secret until Harry's mind was protected. Voldemort's eventual return, as Dumbledore believed would happen soon. Peter's betrayal, pretty much all that led him to be orphaned at 15 months old.

This led harry to begin his training eagerly. He had begun to study magic. His cousin/sister "Don't call me Nymphadora " had given him her course books from Hogwarts. Aside from his muggle school work his mother Andromeda had taught him potions early on and began his study in Occlumency. Andromeda tirelessly worked to raise Harry with the manners befitting the Lord Black. Sirius had laughed at Harry when Harry asked him if he was a lord now. Sirius had told him no. There are no lords in the wizarding world, he had said. He explained that the rich old morons whose families belonged to the "Sacred-28" liked to set themselves above others. Over time some wizards began calling the heads of those houses lords.

His uncle Ted was charged with teaching Harry Herbology. Not an easy task. He loved Ted. Ted loved nature. He was an outdoors man. He would take him camping. They would hunt for their food, all without magic of course. Ted told him that this way he'd learn to be self reliant. He loved those trips. Sirius and Remus use to accompany them all the time. Lately it was just Ted and Harry. Sirius hadn't the patience for fishing without summoning spells. Harry also studied Astronomy. Ted had a telescope he would bring with him on their trips. On one trip Nymphadora wanted to go, but Andromeda refused. Andromeda said it was a guys only holiday. Sirius had looked apologetic alongside Ted. Dora simply morphed into a man and caused Harry and Sirius to break down laughing. Andromeda was not amused, but consented. It was during that trip that Harry made a discovery. He began talking to the snakes that lived near their campsite. That had shocked them all. Harry of course knew how being a parselmouth was viewed in magical England. His dad advised him to keep it secret. Harry just nodded, he planned to anyways.

Ted had taken him to the muggle London a couple months ago as a reward for completing muggle primary school. After shopping he came across a clinic near a mall. It was there that Harry learned of laser eye surgery. It was a new procedure in the UK. It took a lot of pleading but Sirius had agreed. God bless uncle Ted he thought. With the glasses gone he only hoped the scar would disappear soon.

Harry recalled his uncle Moony and his history and defense lessons. Harry's parents had gifted Moony a cottage and a substantial amount of money. Remus had been reluctant to accept, but Sirius had convinced him to respect their last wishes. He saw Remus once in a while. He liked the man, but he was a downer. Harry had no problem with Remus being a werewolf. In fact as a kid he thought it was cool. Remus responded with a grim smile when he told him so. He could be fun, but these last months Remus kept his distance. He was sure it was his sister Dora's fault. She eyed Remus whenever she thought no one would notice. Andromeda had no problems with it per se, but she hoped Nymphadora would wait a few more years before actively pursuing the man. Harry wondered why his sister liked Remus. Sure he was smart, but the "oh pity me/emo vibe" he presented was grating. Maybe she'd outgrow her crush or Remus would lighten the fuck up.

Sirius had taught him to duel with basic shields and stunning or disarming spells. He also created his own spell chains. He was very creative with charms. He was also taught hand to hand combat. Sirius had provided Harry with an old wand he had found stashed among others. It wasn't a perfect match, but it let him get acclimated with wand movements. Most importantly it avoided the trace.

Sirius was the best in his opinion. He treated Harry like an equal and valued his input. There were times when Sirius also spoiled him like the child he was. He remembered when he was eight Sirius had asked him about blood adopting him. Harry felt very happy and agreed. He loved Sirius. They had gone to the goblins to perform the ritual. After using dashes of Sirius' blood to draw runes on Harry's body, the goblin led him to the center of a rune circle. He was given a goblet containing the rest Sirius' blood. The runes on his body began to glow. Shrugging at the smell of blood he gulped it down and his body began to burn intensely. He passed out. When he woke he was in Sirius' arms. The ritual was complete. He took his glasses from Sirius and looked himself over. He no longer looked like the carbon copy of James. He still had the messy black hair, but with Sirius' features on his face. Lily's eyes stared back at him. He liked what he saw.

Harry didn't have many friends. He was a hard worker who loved to study. That didn't mean he didn't appreciate a good laugh. Sirius constantly joked around. They played pranks on each other occasionally. Harry was just more focused than others. You had to be when a deranged killer was coming back from the dead to kill you. People were put off by his straightforward attitude. He had no time for idiots. He had made friends in primary school but felt those friendships were doomed. He couldn't justify lying about himself to them. He didn't have any wizard friends. The kids his age he did meet were awestruck or would be obvious about their intentions to befriend him.

He had cursed the bloody Boy-Who-Lived moniker. To make things worse the goddamned Harry Potter adventure books were tremendously popular. They had sprung out of nowhere, a quick meeting with Sirius' barrister and the publishers were forced to award Harry 30% of sales and label the books as fiction. The wizarding public had made Harry a cynic. He realized no one would see him as himself. He often told himself he didn't need friends. He alone would fight Voldemort upon his return, but deep down he hoped to make true friends at Hogwarts .

The smell of burning bacon brought him out of his thoughts. " Bloody hell".

"Silly master" said Kreacher. " This is why Kreacher told young master he has no business doing elf work".

Harry sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind today is all" ,but he relented and allowed Kreacher to perform his duties. He picked up his Hogwarts letter that arrived a few days ago. It was addressed to Harry James Potter Black. He perked up reading his new name again. He had inherited his dad's good looks he thought. He was also a "partial" metamorph. He could only shorten or grow his hair on command. His sister Dora would tease him, but he didn't care. His mood dictated the length, while his preference was the short messy style of the Potter's. He was tall for his age with plenty of muscle on his lean body. He wasn't vain but he worked hard for his body and was proud.

"How's it going munchkin?" said Dora as she ruffled his hair. "What's that smell?" asked Dora.

"I burned the bacon, Kreacher took over" said Harry.

"I don't know why you bother. Kreacher is a much better cook"

"Only because he has more training than I do. Plus he cheats, he uses magic"

Dora rolled her eyes "Anyways, Happy Birthday kiddo".

"Thanks" responded Harry as his plate of food appeared. He heard noise coming from upstairs. His dad was awoken by the smell of food he assumed. His mum and Ted made their appearance. Andromeda embraced Harry and wished him a happy birthday. "Thanks mum" he responded. They all began to eat when Sirius finally joined them.

"What house do you think you'll join?" asked Sirius pointing to the letter next to Harry.

"I don't have a preference to be honest" answered Harry.

"It'll be Gryffindor like your parents and me"

"If that's what the sorting hat decides"

"How do you know about the hat?" questioned Sirius.

"I'm not an idiot dad. I read Lily and James' journals before. Lily wrote how the hat almost placed her in Ravenclaw".

"I wish you'd stop calling them that. They're your parents"

"So are you and mum. It just gets confusing. Using their names is easier. Plus reading their journals gives me a connection to them. It's like I've known them forever, and I'm positive they wouldn't be sad I call you two mum and dad" said Harry to Andromeda and Sirius.

Sirius just accepted and teases with "I just pray you don't end up in Hufflepuff".

Nymphadora immediately responded "What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" this was her last year at Hogwarts.

"Nothing" barks Sirius playfully as he sees his cousin's glare.

Andromeda stopped them from continuing by announcing the shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Harry had Dora's old books so he didn't need to buy any of them. There was one required book he assumed was an error. Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them was listed as a requirement but he knew that care of magical creatures was a 3rd year elective. Harry knew he had money, but only an idiot would waste it for no reason. He made a shopping list with Andromeda. He would only need his robes, potions supplies, and his wand. Maybe a pet, he wasn't sure.

As the group arrived Nymphadora took off to meet her friends. Sirius was secretive and took off running like a child. Ted would collect the potions supplies for Harry as his and Andromeda's supplies were low. Harry followed his mum to Madame Malkin's for his robes. Arriving he sees a boy seated on a chair. The Madame informs Harry about the wait.

"First year?" asked the boy.

Harry turns to see the boy. He had a pale pointed face. He nods.

"What house do you think you'll join? I hope I'm in Slytherin. All my family's gone there for years" said the boy.

Andromeda recognized her nephew but kept quiet.

"I don't know" said Harry. "Don't care".

The boy nods ignoring the bored tone. "The name's Draco Malfoy" he boasts.

Upon seeing no reaction Draco exclaims "You're not from around here are you? Most people know who my father is. The Malfoy name is respected among decent wizards. " Harry just stares ahead. Draco continues on about how he'll bully his father into buying him a broom. Finally he asked Harry "What's your name?"

Thinking about James and Lily, Harry responds "James Evans" .

"Evans, Evans" repeated Draco. "Never heard Evans before, you must be a mudblood".

Andromeda's eyes widen at her nephew's crass behavior. Harry stands up and ask his mum "Can I leave my robes up to you? You know my sizes ". Andromeda agreed and Harry left.

He made his way to the wand shop. As he opens the door to enter he abruptly stops upon seeing a woman about to leave. She was simply beautiful to him. Her blonde hair tied in an elegant knot. Her pretty blue eyes. He made contact with them and felt as if he was drowning in them. Her deliciously plump ruby-red lips parted ever so slightly. His chest began to ache. He'd been unknowingly holding his breath. He'd appreciated a woman's beauty before, but this was different. Something stirred within him. Harry noticed her womanly curves covered by modest robes. He felt it was an insult to hide them.

Narcissa Malfoy was looking at wands waiting for her little dragon. Lucius had sent her to Ollivander's to get Draco's wand while he took him to get robes. He must be an idiot she had thought. Draco needed to be present for the wand to choose him as old man Ollivander would say. She assumed Lucius was conducting "business".

As she went for the door she saw him. The boy. She felt she'd seen him before. They made eye contact. She felt his gaze upon her body and was inwardly pleased. She was still beautiful and with a body most women half her age would envy. She asked him if he could step aside. The boy remained where he was, silent.

Harry spied her breast, once more lost in her beauty.

Narcissa stopped herself from laughing at his behavior.

Her kissable lips parted once more bringing the gift of sound to his world once more.

"Pardon me my lady" Harry said. "How may I be of service?" he blushed. He chastised himself over the "my lady" bit. He never stumbled in front of women, but this vision, this beauty unnerved him rendering him into a silly child. A smile touched her face.

The lips parted once more "What's your name"

"HarryJamesPo.." he rapidly fired.

"Harry. just Harry" he responded nervously

"Well Harry just Harry, I was hoping you could do me a favor and let me pass".

"Of course" he shuffles to the side.

"Have a nice day" she says lifting her hand for a handshake.

Harry grabs her hand and brings her knuckles up to his lips and kisses them softly.

Narcissa couldn't hold it in any longer and began to chuckle covering her mouth with her left hand. She thought he was too cute.

Pleased with the sound of her laugh, but embarrassed, Harry patted down his shirt as to wipe away dirt. He smiled at her and begins to properly introduce himself when his mother calls him as she walks up.

Andromeda noticed Harry with some woman and approached them. After calling his name the woman turns and Andromeda's face visible hardens. She's momentarily speechless and greets in a neutral tone "Sister".

Narcissa turned to look at the woman who called out to her small companion. She never expected an impromptu family reunion. She hears Andromeda greet her and she remains silent.

"Sister?" asked Harry.

Andromeda looks at him and says "Yes Harry, a lifetime ago I had a sister".

Narcissa tensed at the response and looks between Harry and Andromeda. She now recognized the boy. He looked so much like her cousin Sirius. "It was nice meeting you Harry, but I must take my leave". She turned to her sister and looked like she was going to say something, but left.

Andromeda watched her sister leave. As did Harry for other reasons. Her rear drew his gaze and he couldn't look away. Her long shapely legs assisted her quick departure.

"Come on let's go get your wand" said Andromeda. Harry followed but didn't pay attention to anything. He recalled meeting an old man and his prattling on about wands, greatness, terrible things, and something curious about some wand that didn't work for him. He walked out with a 13" Dogwood wand with Thestral tail hair.

Meeting the gang for lunch they were heading to Fortescue's ice cream parlor. Sirius was visibly jumping at the chance to show Harry his gifts. He handed him a snow white owl. He called Kreacher to take the owl and set up its perch. Sirius also gave him a broom. It was the new Nimbus 2000. Harry leapt to hug his father. He always wanted his own broom. He'd never ridden one. He'd learn soon enough

"A boy should receive his first broom from his father" said Sirius. "I know I can never truly replaced what you lost" continued Sirius, but was abruptly stopped by Harry who grabbed him in a hug once more.

As they sat, a woman with strawberry blonde hair and a beautiful face with a rather stern demeanor approached them. She greeted Sirius and Andromeda. He learned her name was Amelia. Behind her was a girl with beautiful red hair. She was very shy at first but after visibly debating with herself she approached Harry.

"Hi there I'm Susan" she said

"Hi I'm Harry. Sit down" he pats next to him removing the broom and resting it on the floor among the day's purchases.

Sirius watches and teasingly mocks while wiping away a nonexistent tear "My boy is all grown-up. He prefers girls over brooms already"

Ted and Andromeda laugh while Amelia smacks Sirius on the shoulder.

Susan's face reddens to an impressive degree. "Ignore him" says Harry. He leans close to Susan and says "Sometimes I forget who's the father and who's the son".

Susan laughs at that and begins to open up to Harry. She's shocked when she learns he's Harry Potter but doesn't act any differently. Curious he asked her and she said her aunt always taught her to think for herself. She also knew no child could possibly go on all those ridiculous adventures. She also admitted her aunt had told her some of the things she saw during the Trial of Pettigrew as it became known. Seeing Harry's face, she told him of losing both her parents to Death Eaters as well. Harry hugged her and offered her his condolences. She was someone he could definitely relate to. Susan was person who was down to Earth with a proclivity to think critically. A rare find among wizards and witches.

How's your shopping been going" asked Harry. She told him about meeting a gang of red heads and Malfoy senior and junior at the broom shop. She was a fan of quidditch. She was looking at brooms to pass the time. She mentioned meeting Hagrid at the bank who greeted her aunt. Apparently the BFG was retrieving something from vault 713. Apparently it was supposed to be a big secret, yet the way the man kept announcing Dumbledore had trusted him with the retrieval of an important object made the secrecy moot in her opinion. Harry quietly agreed.

"So what house are you looking forward to join" asked Susan. As Harry was about to answer an alarm begins to blare from the direction of the bank and armed goblins appear and close down the bank. Amelia Bones who'd been chatting with his mum and dad quickly made her way to Susan. She said she had to take Susan to the ministry to investigate what happened.

Andromeda told Amelia to leave Susan with them and collect her at their home. Sirius immediately seconded the motion. "She'll be bored out if her mind Amy. She'll just be alone waiting for you"

Amelia glared at Sirius over the use of Amy, but turned her attention to Susan who looked hopeful at what was suggested.

"I guess there's no point in asking, but do you want to go with them Suzie?" asked Amelia

"Yes auntie" Susan chirped. Harry grabbed Susan by her hand and stood up and faced Amelia.

"She's in good hands" Amelia smirked but consented and apparated away. Andromeda began to gather their things. Sirius and Ted apparated away with everyone's stuff as Nymphadora joined them. They collectively walked to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

At home Harry invited Susan to his room. They went over their books. After a while Susan looked around Harry's room and found it very bare. The bed was comfortable enough. A bookcase containing various spell books and on the floor in a corner were weights for lifting. Something was hanging from the ceiling which Harry explained was a punching bag. He picked up a pair of gloves and showed them to her.

An owl was perched in the corner. She thought it was rather beautiful. She asked Harry for the owl's name. He told her she didn't have one yet. They spent the whole day relaxing on Harry's bed looking for a name. Susan was the one who came up with Hedwig. Harry asked the owl if she liked the name and Hedwig hooted approvingly. They continued talking about their lives. Nymphadora had walked in to tease them.

"Aww little Harry found a girlfriend".

Susan became red once more. "Yeah, so what?" said Harry. Nymphadora just laughed.

"Who's your girlfriend Harry. Does she have a name?" teased Nymphadora. Harry waited on Susan to respond.

"Susan" she whispered. "She CAN talk right?" asked Nymphadora mockingly.

"SUSAN" exclaimed Susan whose face became even redder. Harry grabbed her hand and looked at his sister. "Her name is Susan. Susan this is my sister Nymphadora" said Harry knowing what was going to follow.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA" bellowed Nymphadora. Harry laughed loudly under the glare of his sister.

"She prefers Tonks or Dora as I call her" said Harry to Susan. Susan nodded and addressed Nymphadora as Dora.

"Usually I only let close friends or family call me Dora, but since your my baby brother's girlfriend I'll let it slide" teased Tonks as she walked away. It took Susan a few minutes for her face to clear. Harry offered Susan a go with the punching bag. She nervously accepted at first. After an hour or so that's where Amelia found them. Susan loved it. After a few questions Amelia had told them about a break-in at Gringotts in vault 713. Susan asked Harry if she could owl him. He responded in the affirmative.

 **AN: Now i know it might sound like I'm going to make an OP Harry,but I'm not. He will be stronger than his contemporaries for sure, but the inner DE's will be stronger. I always thought it was stupid how 100 or so individuals could cripple a community unmatched if they could easily be defeated by children. Harry will have to be ruthless to match them. Sure there will be weak amd stupid DE's, but in an organization where every member wants to be the big fish, you'd expect some ruthlessness and intellect beyond normal.**

 **I don't know it's just my thoughts on the matter. Like i said Susan will be Harry's rock. Thinking more on pairings i think I'll have Harry date around. The boy was raised by Sirius Black for God's sake. He also won't be meek like in canon.**


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks leading up to September 1st were pure agony for Harry. He longed to see Hogwarts. James and Lily's journals described it as something you couldn't quite explain. You had to experience it firsthand. They mentioned the castle as sentient. The walls bleeded magic, if you were in tuned enough to feel it. Lilly had written she began to feel it in 4th year as a small, persistent itch at first. James wasn't able until 7th. Apparently without Lily pointing it out to him, he never would've felt it.

He read about the secret passages in Hogwarts. When he asked his dad about them Sirius told him half the adventure was finding them yourself.

He was also looking forward to meeting Susan again. She was quickly becoming his best friend. 'Which isn't difficult when she's your only friend' he thought to. He allowed himself a smile. In the back of his mind another woman had taken up residence. Narcissa. He couldn't believe she was his mum's sister. She looked half her age. A couple days after meeting her, he asked his mum about her. She was reluctant to speak of her and he didn't want to push and raise suspicions. His mother would pick up on his interest rather quickly.

Walking to his dad he casually mentioned "Dad, I met this lady the other day. She turned out to be mum's sis. How come I've never met her before?"

Sirius took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Well you remember how I mentioned my family were pureblood fanatics?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded his head.

"Your mum committed what they believed to be a great sin. She fell in love and married your uncle Ted. They didn't appreciate him being a muggle born, so my mother, and her brother Cygnus casted your mother out of the family" said Sirius.

Harry thought that was a stupid reason, then again lots of the things wizards do are stupid.

Sirius continued "Your mother and her sisters were inseparable. They were Narcissa whom you met. She was the youngest. Spoiled beyond what's considered acceptable, she ended up marrying that ponce Lucius".

Harry frowned at the familiar sounding name. He knew all about that Death Eater. His spawn was annoying him when he was shopping for his robes.

"And then there was Bellatrix, Azkaban resident and all around psycho" barked Sirius chuckling at his joke.

"When she was casted out no one in the family would speak to her. No one would help her in any way, or they'd risk being casted out themselves. Both my dad and uncle let their women lead them by the nose. To do that to your own daughter it's just.." Sirius stopped overcome with emotion.

"I tried to help, but I was a little kid at the time. What could I do?"

"Thanks dad, for telling me all this" said Harry while extending his arm to squeeze Sirius' elbow.

"Is there anything from the family from those days?" asked Harry out of curiosity.

Sirius sighed "Well there was a family tree, but I was scorched off it and I've sealed the room after failing to remove it. I had a wall placed in lieu of the door. Left all the old family photos in there as well".

Harry had lived in this house his whole life and he'd never suspected such a room. "Where is it? If you don't mind showing me?"

Sirius inwardly debated and took Harry to the hall leading up to his room. He called Kreacher and had him revert the wall back to a door. They walked inside and Sirius showed Harry Andromeda and his name scorched with an "Incendio". Harry could make out that his own name had appeared under his dad's name. He also casually looked up Narcissa. He couldn't believe she was married to that death eater. Let alone be his mum's sister. She was so beautiful. Life was unfair he decided.

He saw some photos of the Black Family during the 70s and saw a much younger Andromeda with her sisters. His mum was rather pretty as well. Bellatrix looked a lot like his mum. Narcissa was simply stunning. She hadn't visibly aged much. While Sirius' attention was elsewhere he pocketed a few of her pictures and quickly left the room. His dad sealed it once more and he was off to bed.

With his treasured photos hidden in his room he would occasionally take them out and stare at them. Harry realizing his crush was getting out of hand had asked Kreacher to hide them. He decided to finish revising his 1st year books. He was already passed 4thth year level magic on all his classes. Having an older sister revise and explain her summer homework to him, definitely helped. He was a little higher on potions. He loved that subject.

Sirius had warned him that the potions master at Hogwarts was an old enemy of both of his dads and he would surely treat him poorly. His sister had agreed on that sentiment after coming back from her first year. Apparently Dumbledore let the man get away with outright bullying and favoritism. After hearing so much bad things about this Snape guy he was shocked to read in Lily's journals how she was friends with the man. He had two polar views on him. Needless to say he would be reserving judgement.

On the night before departing for Hogwarts Harry packed everything he would need. He had learned to fly as well. Sirius wasn't much of a flyer and less can be said about Andromeda, or Ted. Dora had of course flown before, but with her natural clumsiness Andromeda disapproved of the activity. He eyed his broom hanging above his bed. 'Guess I'll have to wait a whole year to fly on you again'. He readied for bed.

"Young Master must wake up. Don't want to miss his train now. Breakfast is ready" informed Kreacher and popped away. Harry still had plenty of time left, but he hated laziness. He had instructed Kreacher to never let him oversleep. Waking up, he did his workout routine. He shadowed boxed for 20 minutes after doing his daily sets of push-ups, squats, jumping jacks, and crunches. He also jogged daily. He brushed his teeth and showered. He walked down to "break the fast" as they say and conversed with his family. Andromeda held him the whole time. Dora had teased him, but he let his mum baby him while she could.

They made it to King's Cross at the right time. Compartments were still in the process of being filled. His mother bent down and demanded "Write to me everyday".

"For God's sake woman don't exaggerate. Poor Hedwig will die of fatigue" said a bemused Ted.

Sirius laughed and Andromeda glared at them both.

"Write to me no less than once a week okay" she said. Harry hugged her and whispered "Of course, I love you mum" and kissed her cheek. Andromeda broke down.

"Merlin's sake mother, he's just off to school. You didn't make such a show when it was me" stated Dora with a hint of jealousy.

Andromeda just closed in on her, hugged her, and kissed her cheek. " MUM!" shrieked an aghast Dora. " I'm 17 for fucks sake".

"Language Nymphadora" said Harry playfully. She flipped him off. He just shrugged.

"My turn" demanded Sirius. Harry just slapped him on palm, locked fingers and fist-bumped him. He and Sirius had seen it in the muggle theater. They loved American movies. Sirius had tried to get him to do the Kid and Play dance last Christmas when he was drunk.

Seeing Ted, he hugged him as well. He told him he'd miss him. Ted patted him on the back. Dora took off to find her friends. Harry said goodbye one last time and made to follow his sister. He sat with her and her friends. They immediately warmed up to him. "How cute" shouted one. Dora just laughed and introduced him as her little bro. He was then passed around like a stuffed toy. Manhandled and squeezed between perfumed bodies. On occasion his face was buried in breast. That made him very happy regardless of his body's inability to do anything. They began to smother him.

Seeing Susan walk by he called out to her. Susan had stopped abruptly wondering who had called her. She didn't recognize anyone. "Under here" yelled Harry. Dora laughed "Busted. Here comes the girlfriend". Susan walked in the compartment as Harry stood up and hugged her. "Hey, I missed you. Owls are a poor substitute to the real thing huh".

"I missed you as well" said a red faced Susan.

The girls in the compartment began to laugh and tease them.

"Come, let's find our own space" he said leading her out of the compartment. Standing by the door he turns and nods his head "It was nice meeting you ladies. I had a breast…BLAST! I HAD A BLAST!"

Laughter erupts and he fights the reddening of his cheeks. Seeing no way to save the situation he says "Well I had both. Goodbye girls" and leaves.

Susan followed Harry as they looked for a an empty compartment. She notices Harry is still holding her hand. "Um…Harry?"

"Yeah Suze?"

"Nothing"

"Come on I think we'll have to share" he opens the door and sees a rotund boy on the floor next to a bushy haired girl who's toe tapping in frustration. "Well?" she asked.

"Not in this one either" responds the boy.

Harry and Susan make eye contact and raise one eyebrow. Harry takes Susan's trunk and lifts it over the rack. Remembering he's allowed magic now he lifts his own after. Embarrassed at his latest string of slip-ups he greets the pair in a neutral tone to discourage conversation. He sits down and pulls Susan next to him.

"Hello" greeted the girl.

"Hello" responded Susan. Harry just waved in acknowledgement. He begins to ponder what was wrong with him. The whole "my lady" bit on Narcissa, kissing her knuckles when she was after a handshake, the breast comment, and even now he didn't know why he was being possessive of Susan.

"Harry!" said Susan one more time.

"What? Said Harry escaping his thoughts.

"They introduced themselves. This is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom" said Susan.

"Oh hello. I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you both" said Harry recognizing the name Longbottom.

"Are you really? I know all about you. I read about you in loads of books" said Hermione.

Harry immediately disliked the girl. "They're false, all of them. No one knows what happened. Those that do were sworn to secrecy. If they somehow did know how I survived there'd be more bloody boys who lived" Susan couldn't argue with that statement.

Hermione scowled at being told off by a kid and looked to retort. Harry cutting her steam early turned to Neville and said "Hi".

Neville was shy yet still mustered the courage to put out his hand "Neville Longbottom nice to meet you".

"Our houses have always been allies. I hope to continue the tradition" said Harry.

After an uncomfortable silence Neville broke out with "Me too. Sorry I was just surprised". Seeing Harry's blank face he continued " Well, you're you and I'm just me".

"So what?" asked Harry.

"Well I'm just a squib. Everyone knows that. There must've been a mistake when I got my letter. My grandmother was very happy. My uncle Algie said I'd be sent back within the week" admitted Neville. He had said more than he intended.

"Well that's just rude. Don't listen to those idiots. A Longbottom has always stood beside a Potter NOT behind one Neville. I have faith in you" said Harry.

Neville smiled weakly and just nodded his head. Harry asked him why he was on the floor. Neville began to explain when he was cutoff by Hermione. She told them how they were looking for Neville's toad Trevor. They've been searching compartments. The train whistle blew and the train began moving.

"Come Neville we must be off. There's more compartments to search" said Hermione. Neville followed her out after a wave goodbye.

"That's a very nice thing you did for him Harry" commented Susan. "Keep it up and he'll stop walking staring at the floor".

"He looks like a nice enough bloke. Life dealt him a shitty hand. I'm just trying to help"

Harry edges away from Susan a bit and she raises an eyebrow at him in question.

"I'm sorry. My mind's been a mess lately so I'm out of sorts. That's why I've been rather possessive of you. Sorry bout that by the way".

"That's fine. I didn't notice". 'Not that I'd complain'

"Where's your friend Hannah? Wasn't she joining us?".

"HANNAH!. I forgot. I'll go find her. Be right back okay". Susan ran out of the compartment in search of her friend. Harry chuckled and took out his potions book to read. As time went by he had another visitor. Draco Malfoy barged in looking for Harry Potter. Harry reintroduced himself as James Evans. Remembering the name Draco recalled he was a mudblood and walked away. Harry shrugged.

Harry was then accosted by a redhead boy. He asked him if he'd seen Harry Potter. When Harry said no he made to leave. Curious Harry asked him why he was looking for Harry Potter he said "He's going to be my best mate. We'll both go on exciting adventures together" Harry, while not surprised, couldn't help to be annoyed by his response. He returned to his book. The boy quietly left.

A moment later Susan arrived with a blonde girl with pigtails. He quickly whipped out his wand and levitated her trunk onto the rack. After the usual pleasantries Harry gestured Hannah to sit down. They began to talk about the houses they'll join, and other unimportant matters. He learned Hannah and Neville were childhood friends that drifted apart.

Harry was glad he was back to normal. Tonks came in to teased them again. Seeing another girl, she asked if he was starting his harem already. Harry joked that he would be scoping out the talent first then actively pursue girls in 3rd year. Susan and Hannah looked scandalized by the declaration. Tonks left after a few more jabs.

He found he rather liked Hannah. She was a bit shy and only answered his questions, but didn't ask any herself. 'Oh well she'll warm up to me some day'.

As the prefects informed them to change into their school robes Harry began taking off his clothes. He kicked his sneakers off. He took off his shirt. Next he pulled down his basketball shorts. He started to put on the pair of pants his mother had dubbed the "good kind". When he noticed Susan and Hannah staring open mouth at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" said Susan. "We just thought you'd wanted us to wait outside while you changed".

"Why? That would be a bother for you. I don't care if you see me. That being said, don't worry I'll step out when it's your turn". After finishing he did step out and waited. He looked at his "good" shoes and pulled out his wand. He began to change the color of the laces. He was cycling through the rainbow when Susan opened the door and led him inside. His laces had stopped on yellow. Harry noticed they were visibly nervous now. The sorting had been on their minds for years but now it was minutes away and they felt a little overwhelmed. Harry placed a calming hand on both girl's shoulders.

"Calm down. I'll tell you a secret. They place a hat on you that decides where to sort you. That's it. No test, nothing dangerous".

Relaxing, they began to converse once more. After 15 minutes the train began to slow down then completely stopped. Harry led the girls to the exit and heard a booming voice calling out to the first years. He headed in that direction and saw Neville once more. He approached him and invited him to join him on the boats. They made their way across the lake and had their first view of the castle. Astounded, Harry could only agree with James and Lily.

After walking up to a huge door they were forced to wait by an older witch. Harry knew her by name of course, but he never formally met her.

"I heard we have to fight a troll to get sorted" said the redheaded boy to Harry's right.

" I sincerely doubt that's going to happen" said another.

"My brother told me we had to. He must've lied" said the redhead.

"Of course he lied Ron. That's obvious" said a dark skinned boy.

"Harry told me it's just a hat they place on your head" spoke up Hannah surprising Harry. 'Guess she's not as shy as I thought'

"Which Harry?" asked Malfoy.

Everyone' attention was immediately caught.

"Harry Potter of course" said Hannah pointing to Harry.

"He's not Potter, he's just some mudblood" exclaimed Malfoy.

Gasps were heard over the usage of the term.

"He is Harry Potter" spoke up Granger.

Everyone looked at Harry. Those close by could see the scar and began to mutter excitedly. Harry eyed a pretty blonde with blue eyes standing back from the crowd with another girl. Her companion was a brunette with curly hair. He thought they both looked very pretty. The thing he appreciated most was that they weren't excited to see him or edging in to see his scar.

Malfoy closed in using two brutes to shove others out of his path. "You told me your name was James"

"It kind of is" responded Harry. The others began to laugh.

After composing himself "The name's Draco Malfoy". The redhead he now knew as Ron began to laugh.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, second hand clothes, you must be a Weasley. My father's told me all about your blood-traitor family. Has your fat mother stopped pumping out more babies?". There was silence followed by snickering from a few people. Ron lunged at Malfoy but was held back by the dark skinned boy once more. Turning back to face Harry, Malfoy continued.

" You'll learn that some wizarding families are better than others. We wouldn't want our dear savior making friends with the wrong sort now would we? I can help you there " said Malfoy offering his hand.

Some of the first years took offense to the "wrong sort" comment. Ron barked " Don't listen to that git Potter. His family is as dark as they come. His dad was a follower of You-Know-Who".

"Why would you think I need help making friends?" said Harry.

"No one's seen you in all this time and rumor has it, you were raised by filthy muggles" answered Draco.

"You're an idiot Malfoy" sneered Ron. "Everyone knows he was raised in a castle guarded by dragons".

Harry was stunned at the sheer stupidity.

Harry just raised his eyebrow looking at them both. He was saved from responding with the return of the old witch. "I'm Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. I am your Transfiguration professor, and Head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments you all will be sorted into four different houses all with their own noble histories and traditions. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Follow me".

They were led inside the castle and the first thing Harry saw was four huge hourglass shaped crystals with the different house sigils on them. They made their way into the great hall. Harry knew what to expect so he wasn't overly struck by the enchanted ceiling. He heard Hermione explained the ceiling was bewitched to look like the outside, even though he was sure no one asked her. After settling down they formed a line. There was a solitary stool in the center of the platform that housed the professor's table. McGonagall placed an old hat on said stool. After a pause the hat began with a song. Harry took the time to look at his surroundings. He looked upon the professor's table and immediately recognized Dumbledore in his garish robes. He looked at his fellow first years and wondered which of them would be his friends.

After the hat finished its song McGonagall took out a roll of parchment. She began calling out names. He saw both Hannah and Susan being sorted into Hufflepuff. Hermione into Gryffindor. Neville followed her. He saw Malfoy being placed in Slytherin with his goons. Then his name was called.

"Black? Did she say Potter-Black?" someone shouted from the direction of the Slytherin table. As he approached the stool he heard whispering and caught a few of the older girls call him hot. He inwardly laughed. In a few years he would start wooing a few of them. He was sure his dad would be proud. Both of them if James' journal was an indication. How James kept that journal a secret from Lily he didn't know. James documented his conquests in full detail. He winked at some of the older girls and used that grin Sirius had taught him. He witnessed a few cheeks with a hint of red. As he approached, McGonagall gave him a warm smile. She couldn't help herself, "You look like both your fathers" she whispered. "Except your eyes, they're pure Lily". Sitting on the stool the hat was placed on his head.

"Oh hello there. My you're an interesting one aren't you" the hat said as the crowd gasped.

"If you say so" muttered Harry.

"And quite the cheek on you eh"

"I've been told"

"Ha-ha yes I can see that. Now where would you like to go?"

"That's your job isn't it"

"That it is my boy, that it is. The problem is you don't fit the mold of just one house, you could say. There's talent here yes, not a bad mind either, and a desire to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"I don't really care one bit. I have an idea of where you'll most likely want to put me ".

"I see. Yes you'd do Godric proud. You're brave, daring, and chivalrous. I dare say you'd fine it hard to find another who encompasses Godric's valued traits, but you're not the sum of those parts. There's more to you than you let on. Thus proving to be cunning beyond your years. You prefer people to underestimate you"

"It makes it easier when dealing with idiots"

"Yes. Moving on. You're extremely intelligent. You're most certainly creative and value brains over brawns. Ravenclaw would help sate your thirst for knowledge".

" Yeah I'm not sure about that, but if it's what you want. From what I've been told, Ravenclaws value books over everything. They seem to take what's written in books as gospel. While memorizing facts and spewing them back out may make a person seem intelligent, that isn't real intellect. I've already met one such person earlier today. I was surprised by her sorting."

The hat chuckled "Yes, I know of whom you're referring to. Ravenclaw was best the best choice for that person, but after reading which house old Albus Dumbledore was sorted into, they demanded that house".

"Well that's just stupid"

"Moving on. You're also an amalgamation of cunning, prideful, resourcefulness, ambitious, intelligent, and determined. You'd do well there. It's all in your head you know, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness no doubt about that."

"I don't doubt it. We both know what would happen if I went there though. I'm sure the most outspoken members wouldn't want my tainted blood to set a foot inside. I also think it's stupid to label the whole house as dark. I personally know of a Gryffindor who became a Death Eater. Most importantly idiot number two is there".

"Yes, he most certainly is. You most certainly value hard work. You're extremely dedicated to your studies. You're loyal to your friends, but you don't trust very easily. You're most certainly don't spare people's feelings, and can be rather cruel when forced to"

"Loyalty is earned not easily given. Only a fool follows others blindly."

"Yes, that's what makes this very difficult" the hat became silent once more.

No one in the great hall had made a sound. They've never witnessed a sorting of this kind before. Never mind the length of the sorting, no one had ever heard the hat speak while deliberating where to place someone. The teachers were visibly stunned. Dumbledore joined his fellow professors in his stunned silence. He couldn't recall a sorting of this kind. McGonagall came out of her stupor and approached the hat.

"Hi, can we hurry this up a bit, we have others waiting as well".

"I'm trying over here Minerva" said the hat. "As you know the boy is rather difficult".

"It's just that we've got a schedule to keep" replied McGonagall still shocked by the night's happenings.

The hat asked Harry "Well boy, have you made a choice yet?"

Harry thought more on it he really couldn't decide. He looked at his feet as he shuffled them about on the stool. He noticed his yellow laces and smirked "Hufflepuff"

"Hufflepuff? Why?" the hat scanned Harry's mind and broke into a hearty laugh. It continued to do so for another minute and barked "Hufflepuff".

Harry said "Thanks. By the way, what's your name?".

The hat laughed "You know, counting you, only two students have ever asked me that during their sorting".

"Really? Who was the other if you don't mind me asking?"

"Your mother, Lily Evans, Mr. Potter".

"Oh. Are you willing to tell me?" asked Harry.

"Yes" the sorting hat said. Students and professors alike were waiting with baited breaths to hear more.

"My name is…" the hat told Harry his name through the mental link. Harry raised an eyebrow and laughed. Everyone was disappointed to not hear the name.

Harry took off the hat and began to make his way to the Hufflepuff table. He walked past a prefect who shook hands with all the first years in congratulations. As Harry sat next to Susan the hall erupted into shouts and whispered conversations. Susan hugged harry and welcomed him. The rest of Hufflepuff began to clap for him.

Looking for answers McGonagall silenced the children then turned to the hat and asked "Why did you decide to make the sorting public?".

The hat opened its brim and said "To shake things up, of course. I sensed the lad wouldn't care. I thought it'd be fun".

McGonagall called the rest of the names. The rest of the sorting was private. Dumbledore welcomed the new students and those returning once more. He said some nonsensical words and began the feast. Harry began to eat in earnest. It was 30 minutes later when his sister Dora stood up and approached him, followed by her friends. He stood up to greet them properly . Dora hugged him and ruffled his hair once more. This attracted the hall's attention. A 7th year playing about with a 1st year made quite the spectacle. Some men in the audience envied Harry for being embraced in those arms, as some of the girls wanted to be in Dora's place.

"So little brother, what made you choose the awesome house of the badgers?" glancing around Harry could see the curiosity on people's faces.

"Well, I was bored while waiting for my friends to change into their school robes so I began to play with the color change charm at random. I forgot about it as they finished changing". Harry pointed to his feet. Everyone nearby looked toward his feet and saw yellow shoelaces. Dora laughed as did those nearby. As the feast was winding down Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech. Harry thought it was stupid to announce something was forbidden to the students. If he wanted it to be a secret he should've not said a word and sealed the corridor. Oh well, wizards are stupid he thought. Everyone stood up and made their way to their common rooms. He followed with Susan and Hannah and found himself waiting for his head of house.

After Professor Sprout welcomed them all she recited the rules to them. Prefects were introduced. Harry just wanted to sleep. He hugged both Susan and Hannah goodnight and went off to bed. In his room silence greeted him as his roommates stared at him.

Harry saw the three boys staring at him. He introduced himself while he waited for their names. One boy readily stated his name as Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry shook his hand. Harry learned he was a muggleborn. 'No wonder he's acting normal. Gazing at the other two they came out with Wayne Hopkins and Ernest Macmillan. After talking a bit Harry told them he was a normal guy. He assured them if they treated him like everyone else they'd get on quite well.

When asked about his life he told them he grew up in an old house. He affirmed he hadn't gone on any adventures whatsoever and that he didn't have special dark lord vanquishing powers. After a few laughs and learning more about them he made for the empty bed and closed the curtains.

In the dungeons the Slytherin students were treated to a spectacle. Malfoy was pacing muttering while his goons sat following his steps by twisting their necks as if watching a tennis match. After a few more seconds Malfoy turns to face them "What did McGonagall mean by Potter-Black? The Black family is my inheritance. What's he trying to pull?". His goons remained silent. The other students were amused. Some of them had grown up being forced to befriend Malfoy. He would always boast that he'd inherit the Black family wealth along the Malfoy one.

"Did you hear the stupid hat? Potter?, perfect for Slytherin? As if that dirty half-blood was worthy of this house". The rest of the house had been shocked as well. What surprised them more was the fact that Potter knew that he might be sorted into Slytherin. The more cunning of their lot had already deduced that if not for Malfoy, Potter would've been a Slytherin.

Harry had also shocked a great deal of them by proclaiming that he didn't think every Slytherin was evil and that it was stupid to think so. The Gryffindor he mentioned had of course been the secret Death Eater that betrayed the Potter's and lead the Dark Lord to their home.

As Malfoy kept ranting to no-one in particular the members of the house of snakes drifted to their bedrooms.

Adjacent to the Slytherin common rooms was a small office containing a large-nosed man with long greasy hair. He was sitting on a desk contemplating what he heard that night. The brat had finally come to school. As soon as he saw him, he could see his two tormentors on his face. His stupid grin making the dumb bints swoon. He was cockier than both Potter and Black. When the brat looked in his direction he saw her eyes. Lily's. Oh how he missed her. The day he saw that memory he died all over again. How she sacrificed herself for Potter's spawn had angered him. She was supposed to step aside and live to be with him. Wallowing in misery the man made for bed.

 **AN: AS I'M WRITING THESE CHAPTERS I'VE BEEN FINDING IT HARD TO NOT EXCESSIVELY BASH ON ANYONE. IT'S EVEN HARDER TO WRITE A GOOD DUMBLEDORE. I HOPE I SUCEED.**

 **FYI: THERE WILL OF COURSE BE FRICTION BETWEEN HARRY AND SOME CHARACTERS**

 **I ALSO PLANNED ON REVEALING THE HAT'S NAME , BUT THOUGHT IT BEST THAT ONLY HARRY WOULD HAVE THAT HONOR. I DEBATED FOR A FEW MINUTES AND HAD ARRIVED ON LUGH AS THE HAT'S NAME. IT JUST FIT IN MY OPINION**


	6. Chapter 6

"Young Master must get up!"

Harry stirred slightly. He was momentarily confused.

"Master is going to be late for his morning exercise"

Rubbing his eyes Harry sits up. He noticed his curtains were still closed. Some of the morning light filtered through. 'Must be a little after dawn'. Brought out of his stupor he notices the elf by his bed.

"Kreacher? How did you get in here? I didn't know you could bypass Hogwarts' wards."

"Kreacher is simply doing what he's always done. Master told Kreacher to wake him early everyday, so Kreacher simply obeyed master".

'I wonder if other people know they can call their house-elf to Hogwarts. Dad never said anything'

"Thanks Kreacher. You may go." The little elf bowed his head and popped away. Harry was very glad he still had Kreacher. He would be a big help. The wizards were idiots who dismissed elves as inconsequential. Standing up he dressed in a basketball shorts and t-shirt combo. He left the room to go down to the common room. He did his routine and thought that once he memorized the castle layout he'd go running as well. He showered and readied himself for the day. He was reading in the common room when the house began to stir. Some of the older students entered the common room. They all stared at him. As he glanced at them they would shift their gaze. This process repeated until Susan came down and managed to distract him.

After a bit of talking between themselves Hannah showed up. They decided on breakfast and walked toward the great hall. As Harry walked in the whispers, stares, and pointing began. Ignoring them he found his seat and began to eat.

"So how'd you girls sleep?" he asked

"Fine" said Susan. "You?"

"I slept great. I woke up refreshed. Managed to read a bit before you lot came downstairs."

As they began to talk in earnest, Hannah had teased Susan on not being able to sleep without her teddy. Seems she forgot to pack it. Harry jokingly told her if she had trouble sleeping again he'd join her in teddy's place. Susan just smacked him on the arm. Hannah began to laugh. She began to feel she could be friends with Harry.

Harry saw Neville enter by himself and called him over. "Sit down Nev". Seeing a reluctant Neville Harry assured him "No one is going to hurt you."

Neville sat and served himself a bit of bacon and eggs. "You don't know what you started last night do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gryffindor was in an uproar last night. Some people were sad you didn't get sorted there. Others were mad at you. Especially Hermione. I don't know why. What did you do to her?

"Nothing. I haven't said a word to her since the train" said Harry knowingly. The hat incident must've annoyed her.

"Ron also began to speak ill of you. Seeing as how the hat said you were the perfect Slytherin, he's claiming you're the next Dark Lord. Some even agreed with him. I reminded them the hat said you were also the perfect Gryffindor as well, but they ignored me".

Amused Harry said "Who cares what they think Neville. I know who my friends are, and like I said I would like to call you a friend".

"Thanks Harry that means a lot to me".

"No problem Nev. So pardon my rudeness, but why do you walk around the way you do?

Seeing Neville's questioning gaze "You walk staring at your feet. You also look like you're afraid of your own shadow. You're a Longbottom. Walk with pride".

With a heavy air around him Neville responded "Well like I said I've been told I'm practically a squib since I was six. I don't have many friends".

"Well you got two more. Am I right Susan?" asked Harry bumping into her with his shoulder.

"That's right Neville. Hannah told me you guys grew up together but drifted as you got older. What happened?".

Hannah also waited for Neville to respond with a sad look.

Neville sighed. He felt guilty seeing Hannah's face. "It wasn't anything Hannah did I was….argh how do I explain it? I was certain I wouldn't get accepted into Hogwarts so I distanced myself to not miss her as much when she came here and I stayed at home".

"Well you're here now Nev and you're one of us" said Harry.

Hannah approached Neville and hugged him. He tensed up. "I missed you Neville. I didn't know why you stopped owling me. You stopped coming over I thought I did something to make you mad".

"Excellent. Now that that's sorted which classes are you looking forward to?" asked Harry.

"Herbology. I have a greenhouse at home. I enjoy taking care of things".

"Hmm so you're the guy to beat huh?" said Harry

"I guess"

Harry chuckled. "I've studied Herbology before, but my uncle told me I'm terrible. I'm trying to top all my classes. What do you say Nev, may the best man win".

Neville never had anyone that held him in high regard, much less to be seen as a rival was something new to him. The fact that that person was Harry Potter made him sit up straighter. "Okay, you're on Potter" said Neville.

"It's Harry to my friends, okay Nev?" he said as he extended his hand toward Neville.

Neville smiled and shook Harry's hand.

"Have you studied your potions book yet Neville? I hear the professor chooses someone in each class to torture as an example to the rest. He especially hates Gryffindor students from what I've been told".

Neville looked worried. "No I haven't".

"No time like the present" said Harry giving him THE book to help him in potions.

Neville gave Harry a questioning look but began to read.

"You two have been awfully quiet. Care to share" asked Harry.

Susan and Hannah laughed and shook their heads.

Harry shrugged. Susan leaned close and whispered "You're a very good friend Harry. In a couple of months you'll undo the damage his uncle has done". Harry looked at Susan and grinned.

He spotted a few more people looking at him from the Slytherin table. They appeared to be studying him. 'As a true Slytherin ought to' He looked at the Ravenclaw table, they all looked pissed. He smiled at them. He saw scowls appear on their faces. Apparently his joke with the hat went a little too far for their taste. Spying the Gryffindor table he could see an equal amount of sadness and hate on their faces. They must've really wanted him to join them.

He could see Hermione staring at him. He chose to ignore her.

"POTTER!" screamed Draco as he began to approach his table. The people in the hall became silent.

'That's one way to grab everyone's attention'. He turned to greet him. "Yes, how may I help you Mr.?"

"You know it's Malfoy. DRACO MALFOY!" said Draco.

"My apologies Draco. How may I help you?"

"You can start by explaining why McGonagall called you a Black".

"It's simple really. My dad is the head to the Black family".

"Liar! The current head is childless and when he dies I inherit the title".

"Oh dear, what a shame. It seems you've been misinformed. Don't beat yourself up, it happens to everyone" smirked Harry

"Wait till I tell my father. When he hears about this he'll fix this. There's no way I'll let a filthy half-blood take my inheritance!".

"Mr. Malfoy that'll be 15 points for that disgusting language, and detention with me tonight at 7" said McGonagall

Blustering like a fool Malfoy turns around and heads to the Slytherin table. Chatter picks up once more.

"Why were you being so nice to him Harry" asked Neville. " He was rather foul with you"

"You don't have to shout or be insulting to get your point across Neville. Though I wager if used properly it does help" laughed Harry.

"But are you really a Black" asked Neville.

"Yes Neville. My dad is Sirius Black. Draco believed that since his mum is the only member of the Black family that has provided a male heir, he'd get the title. Its meaningless really, but that doesn't dissuade people like Malfoy who care about status. His mum is my dad's cousin. He's not even in the direct line to inherit. So when I came along, what little claim he had vanished.

Suddenly the owls dropped off the mail one made its way to Neville. It delivered a remembrall. Neville looked embarrassed. "Don't feel bad Nev, we all forget something from time to time" stated Harry.

They continued to eat and chat until Harry saw professor McGonagall approach.

Mr. Longbottom here's your class schedule. I must say its nice to see inter-house unity. Take 5 points to you both. With that McGonagall left. Professor Sprout arrived immediately after and delivered Harry's and the girls' schedules as well.

"Seems you have double potions at 9 Neville. Bad luck huh. Aren't you glad you read a little" joked Harry.

Neville gulped but looked less worried. He had finished the reading up to chapter 3. He mostly memorized how ingredients interact and how to prepare them. The official potions book didn't mention any of that.

"What class do you guys have first Harry?".

"Defense with the claws. Oh goodie" replied Harry.

"Guess well see you in Herbology later Nev" said Harry as he left to his room to gather his books. As Susan and Hannah followed him he asked "Why don't they give us our schedules before we leave for breakfast? We can get our books before leaving the common room".

"I don't know" said Hannah. Susan remained silent, but agreed with Harry.

Harry was walking to the greenhouses in a pensive mood. His scar began to burn as he met professor Quirrell. It had never happened before. It was just an ugly reminder of that Halloween night. 'What does this mean'. He would look into it. Susan and Hannah were leading, discussing their Defense class.

"That was a useless class Hannah"

"It wasn't that bad Susan"

"How am I going to pass my classes if I can't understand what the professor is telling us?"

"Yeah, I guess the stuttering was a little bad"

"A LITTLE bad Hannah? Try a lot bad. I hope this doesn't ruin my chances of being an auror like auntie"

"Come on Suze we have 7 years before we have to worry about that"

"The future is now Hannah. Right Harry?"

"Harry?"

"Huh, oh sorry. What did you say Suze?".

They had arrived at the greenhouse. They went inside and immediately got a table with Neville. Harry saw Ron staring at him. 'Oh boy'.

At lunch Harry wrote to his mother. He told her about his sorting. He mentioned his new friendship with Neville, and Draco's hilarious outburst. He finished by stating that he missed her. Dora walked up to Harry to make sure everything was going well. They'd agreed to try to make time for themselves as siblings. Harry upon using that noggin of his invited her to his morning workout. She agreed automatically as she was looking to join the auror force and getting in shape now would help her later.

Transfiguration with Slytherin house proved to be amusing as well. Draco kept glaring at Harry. Harry had immediately turned his matchstick into a needle. McGonagall was delighted and awarded him 20 points. He began to help the puffs and his efforts were immediately rewarded gaining him another 20 points. His classmates were in awe of him. Never had a member of Hufflepuff house outshone the other houses so blatantly. He even crossed the green and silver divide. Draco tried to put a stop to it, but McGonagall reprimanded him by taking 15 points and giving another detention. Harry seeing his chance to antagonize him further began to tutor Draco's goons. Draco hadn't made much progress on his matchstick. When the class had ended all the puffs had made visible progress.

Crabbe and Goyle managed to turn their matchsticks silver. "Congratulations guys. I knew you could do it" said Harry. He patted them on their backs and the duo had proud looks. Draco was seething at his lackeys outperforming him.

As Harry made his way to charms "You did that on purpose" accused Susan.

"I'm sorry, did what purposely?".

"Made Malfoy's goons outshine him".

"Oh that. No that was a happy accident" grinned harry. Susan laughed and Hannah smirked.

Charms was pretty much theoretical. The miniature charms master assured them they'd do practical magic soon.

The day was finally over. Harry went to dinner. He went out of his way to speak to those he helped out in classes, including the Slytherin students. He had garnered attention standing next to them at their table but he didn't care. He knew people were fickle and that they'd turn on him at the drop of a hat, but you catch more flies with honey as they say. He figured if he was friendly with everyone, maybe one or two of the bunch would be good friends.

Tuesday brought about his first potions class. He gave the professor the benefit of the doubt and walked in with an open mind. That proved futile as he was promptly assaulted by the man. He asked questions Harry knew were well above 1st year, let alone 1st day of potions class. He of course answered them all correctly in a polite manner. The man-child spent the period trying to goad him, but Harry had his measure. The claws were ecstatic that Harry was being ill treated. Typical he thought.

The days flew by in a similar fashion with boring classes and Harry earning house points like it was going out of style. For the first time in it's history Hufflepuff maintained a wide margin lead in points and had a real chance in winning the house cup.

And so his first week was over. Harry had officially met Hagrid. The BFG had owled Harry inviting him for tea. Susan had joined him in the meeting. The half-giant was a right laugh. He was completely harmless, he loved big monsters almost as much as he loved Dumbledore.

Harry also enjoyed the scheduled nap time, or as the professors wanted students to call it history of magic. He of course had Remus to thank for his knowledge on the subject.

Harry and Dora had kept up their morning runs. They used the time to catch up. Dora told him all the gossip on him. At first his housemates were offended he picked their house at random, but after his showing they branded him the darling of the puffs.

Crabbe and Goyle continued to outperform Draco at an entertaining pace. Harry had noticed the blonde girl he had seen on his first night actually smile. She noticed he saw it and schooled her facial expression once more. He had learned her name was Daphne. He helped her friend Tracy once in a while, but mostly Daphne had already helped her. He had noticed she had a budding reputation, as did he. He made it a habit to smile and nod to her in the hallways.

Severus Snape was not a happy man. His dilemma on deciding whether to hate the brat or not was solved by the brat in question. In reality Snape had made that decision before he had even met the child. Severus had been accustomed to getting what he wanted. He commanded fear and respect, well mostly fear. The respect was an aspect only he thought he received. He was also very good at getting a rise out of his young charges. But when Harry Potter acted indifferent to his taunts, it angered him much more. Harry Potter was everything Severus Snape hated. He had the looks, money, fame, and the charm to get what he wanted. The girls loved his stupid grin that was reminiscent of Sirius Black and that stupid Potter hair.

Most of all what Harry had that was unforgivable was HER eyes.

It didn't matter to Snape that Harry studied for much longer than his classmates. Even though 1st year proved to be very easy for Harry, that didn't keep him from revising for every class. He would go over the material twice over. It didn't matter that Harry got up every morning, courtesy of Kreacher to exercise to keep fit to maintain his body.

What mattered was what Snape thought of Harry and that decision was made long ago.

"Flying lessons. Finally!" exclaimed Susan. She'd been looking forward to it since the start. Hannah and Susan made it a game to find things to outshine Harry in. So far they haven't found a thing. When asked Harry admitted he had barely learned to fly a few weeks before term started.

"Looks like we'll be paired with the claws for the lesson. Gryffindor and Slytherin are up first" said Susan.

"I hope Neville will be okay" said a worried Hannah. Upon seeing Harry and Susan she clarified "Neville is afraid of heights".

They left their common room early for the quidditch pitch. When they were near they saw Draco and his goons laughing. He was followed by the rest of his housemates and the Gryffs who looked furious. Seeing Neville wasn't amongst his housemates Hannah asked them about Neville. Apparently he had fallen off his broom and broken his wrist, then Draco had stolen Neville's remembrall, and taunted Ron to get it back. Ron climbed his broom and chased after it when Draco tossed it. He was given detention by Professor Hooch for riding his broom in her absence.

Harry had to admit that was nicely done, if Draco actually planned it that way. Perhaps the boy wasn't totally stupid. Harry decided he would keep amusing himself by embarrassing the boy. He didn't care about Ron, but Draco had laughed at Neville. No one messed with his friends.

Flying lessons were fun for Harry. He missed being in the air. Most of the claws were nervous on their brooms. Susan and Harry were racing when Hannah shouted. Harry turned around and saw a brown skinned girl lose control of her broom. Without thinking Harry raced across the field. As he neared, the poor girl fell off her broom. Harry angled his broom toward the ground sliding his body forward. The girl was about to hit the ground when Harry swooped from under, catching her.

When he set her on the floor Madame Hooch thanked him with a grateful smile. She awarded him 30 points. The claws gathered around their housemate to care for her. The girl thanked Harry and introduced herself as Padma Patil. After shaking hands the class resumed. The puffs were touting Harry's flying prowess for the rest of the day.

At lunch the girls and Harry were chatting with Neville about his fall when professor Sprout approached Harry with an older puff. They had heard about his skill on the broom and wanted him to tryout for the quidditch team. Harry declined stating that it was unfair to the other 1st years if he received preferential treatment. The 1st years were happy Harry was considerate of them. Professor Sprout relented and awarded Harry 5 points for caring for others.

When Susan asked Harry why he declined he told her she was just as good as him, so it was unfair if only he got to tryout. Susan had beamed at the compliment and hugged Harry.

The weeks passed in a blur. Now Harry was positive his scar only burned when in the presence of Quirrell. It had taken him a few classes to make sure. His scar had burned in the great hall a few times throwing off his suspicions, but after closely study he was sure. He wondered why it was happening. He began shielding his mind to dull the pain during Defense. He made plans to research cursed scar in the library.

He and Dora had also begun to duel after their morning runs. He practiced his spell chains with her. He also used textbook chains such as sending water at your opponent's feet, followed by ice to freeze them in place whilst sending stunners and disarming spells while they focused on freeing themselves. They became familiar with their habits.

On Halloween morning after a duel Harry confessed "Dora my scar has been hurting lately".

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes when I'm near Quirrell my scar hurts as if it's on fire. It's always just in his presence. I've been keeping track"

"Do you know why?"

"Not really .No one has survived the killing curse before so maybe it's just what happens, but it's weird that it only happens with one person. I looked in the library for cursed scar and I've found nothing so far. Can you look in the restricted section for me if you have the time?"

"Of course dweeb. If it's hurting you I'll gladly help"

"Thanks" said Harry. "Can you also not mention it to mother just yet. I don't want to worry her for no reason?"

"She can help, she DID used to be a healer you know " said Dora. Upon seeing Harry's face "Okay I'll wait, but if it gets worse let me know".

"Thanks".

"No problem. I'll let you know what I find. Come on we smell, let's hurry up and shower or we'll be late for breakfast".

The rest of the day was uneventful for Harry and his group, events would later transpire during charms class shared by Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Susan had kept close to Harry all day. She had hugged him when he came back from his duel with Tonks. He told her he wasn't too affected by the day. He of course had wondered what his life would've been like with James and Lily, but Sirius and Andromeda had made sure he never went without paternal or motherly love.

They were all in the couch in their common room waiting for the feast. At this point in the school year Harry had brought Neville into the badger's den multiple times. At first the older years looked put out, but this wasn't labeled the "House of Kindness" for no reason. As Neville and Hannah talked, Susan had decided to rest her head on Harry's shoulder and whisper with him about the families they both would never know.

They all walked into the Great Hall as one, but Neville was forced to separate. As the feast was under way the doors were abruptly shoved open and silenced reigned until

"TROLL!"

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

"Just thought you ought to know" said Quirrell as he fainted.

The hall erupted into anarchy. Children began to sob, the older years tried to keep them calm and the professors were barking different orders.

"SILENCE!" demanded headmaster Dumbledore as he sent out a canon blast like sound from his wand.

"Prefects. Lead all your charges to your common rooms and wait there" commanded Dumbledore. Looking at his staff he asked of them" The rest of you follow me"

A canon blast was heard once more but this time it was a 1st year student who caused it who went to state with an amplifies voice "Headmaster Dumbledore, the Slytherin common room is in the Dungeons. Wouldn't it be more prudent to send a party out to hunt the troll while we all wait here".

Everyone was silent. Dumbledore looked genuinely shocked.

"Right you are dear boy. Severus, Minerva, Filius, follow me. Prefects perform a headcount and keep everyone calm". He looked at the rest if his staff "We'll be back shortly, please watch over them".

As the professors left the students were silent. Some of the 1st years were still sobbing, but order was somewhat restored.

After five minutes the Gryffindor prefect stated that someone was missing. The professors asked whom and Hermione Granger was identified. Questions were asked about her whereabouts and about her not attending the feast. Harry noticed Ron looked worried and visibly tried to make himself smaller.

A Gryffindor 1st year who Harry identified as Lavender stood up and shouted "She was in the girl's bathroom earlier. She was crying. I asked what was wrong, but she wanted to be left alone. I didn't notice she wasn't here" started to sob the girl. Harry wondered why she felt guilty. He had a good idea who was responsible.

The teachers looked worried. That wasn't necessarily close to the dungeons, but it wasn't far. The leftover professors all taught classes that didn't involve offensive or defensive spells, in essence useless against a troll on their own. So they all left the head boy and girl in charge and left to look for the girl together .

Now that all the professors were gone, the students become more visibly worried. It seemed like trust in the upperclassmen wasn't established quite yet.

Harry was currently sitting at the end of the table closest to the door. Susan, Hannah, and Neville who saw no sense in staying at the Gryffindor table were next to him. Harry hugged Susan who was still a little shaky. He eyed Neville and gave him a pointed look toward Hannah, picking up the signal Neville wrapped Hannah in a hug which she clearly needed. Harry soothingly muttered assurances to Susan concerning their safety. As they began to take effect a loud noise was made by something hitting the door. Everyone looked toward the door in fright. Boom. The students all stood up away from the door. Boom. Harry noticed Draco on his left push his way to the back, on occasion he even pushed aside 1st year girls. On his right he saw Ron doing the same, but with less success as everyone in the house of lions had the same idea. Boom.

Harry stood in front of his friends. Since they were closer to the door, they didn't get to the opposite side until everyone was already squeezed in together. Dora came to stand next to Harry.

Boom.

"What are the chances the doors don't hold?" asked Harry.

"They should hold. The doors are reinforced with magic" said Dora

Boom.

"Oh okay. I was just thinking what we'd have to do incase, you know?"

Boom. The doors busted open and in walked a troll over 12 feet, brandishing a club as big as a 1st year.

"You just had to jinx it" muttered Dora.

The troll was gazing upon the students. It looked like it couldn't decide who to attack.

"Hey it was a valid question. Anyways I managed to come up with a plan"

"What is it?"

The troll looked at Harry and Dora then lifted its club menacingly as it decided on who to kill

"Looks like it's decided" said Harry while pushing Susan back and saying "Neville look after the girls"

He began to shift away at an angle with Dora following.

" Magic is useless on trolls" said Dora

"I know that" replied Harry. "Indirectly works fine". The troll stepped forward and Harry levitated the nearest knife and fork. He then banished the set at the trolls face. The fork managed to find a home in the trolls right eye while the knife missed.

Blinded by rage and a fork, the troll charged at Harry. He had slowly been moving away from the others so there wasn't anyone behind him. Dora and everyone present were stunned by Harry's action. They saw the troll charge at Harry. Shouts of warnings were heard.

Harry sent water to the floor in front of the charging troll. Dora picked up on the plan and immediately freezes the water creating a sheet of ice causing the beast to slip. The troll went sliding past Harry and Dora as they side stepped it and crashed into the wall. Harry called out to the older students.

"Anyone who knows the freezing charm help" yelled Harry and began to cast water on the downed troll while Dora cast the freezing charm. The prefects following the head boy and girl rushed in and helped Dora in casting the charm as well. Harry kept the water going and before long the troll was incased in ice.

Harry turned away from the troll and high-fives Dora. He repeated the action with the rest of the prefects, some of whom were purebloods who've never seen a high-fives before. He then walked toward Neville when Susan ran forward and jumped into his arms. The rest of the student body erupted into cheers.

After calming down Susan slapped Harry on the arm " You idiot! I can't believe you did that. I was so scared. You should've let the older students deal with it".

After hearing that some of the boys mainly 3rd year and up were sham faced . Harry just shrugged.

"Even adults would struggle so it's perfectly normal to **freeze up** " winked Harry.

"Puns, Harry? Really? Bad ones at that" chastised Neville .

Hannah and Susan laughed.

"I though it was funny" said Harry with a fake pout.

Harry took the time to approach Lavender Brown. He assured her it wasn't her fault Hermione was missing. "You weren't the one who upset her enough that she'd holed herself in the bathroom to cry, so don't beat yourself up about it".

"I still left her alone, crying. I should've done something".

"How were you to know that there would be a troll lose in the castle. These things just happen" said Harry as Lavender seemed to accept. She hugged him and muttered " Thank you Harry". Harry smiled at her and walked back to his friends. Harry spied some people climbing the troll, and hanging about when what was left of the doors was pushed aside.

"What's going on in here" shrieked McGonagall. The professors came in together with Hermione in tow. Apparently they met up at some point.

Everyone went on to explain. Harry heard his name mentioned almost exclusively. Dumbledore silenced the hall once more. He called the head boy and girl to get the story. Dumbledore smiled and approach Harry as the hall went quiet once more.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems I owe you a thank you. You protected everyone here and came up with a solution where no one was harmed. Take 50 points and expect a reward for services to the school"

"It's okay professor. I only did what anyone would".

"Nonsense my boy. I dare say you'd make your parents proud".

"Thank you, but it's unnecessary I also had helped. Dora and the prefects of all houses came together. It was a combined effort that saved everyone. If you're set giving a reward, everyone should get one as well"

"Too true Mr. potter it will be done. Lets see here 4 prefects per house", said Dumbledore as he did basic mental math. He followed with "200 points to each house . And an additional 100 to Hufflepuff on account of Ms. Tonks and Mr. Potter".

Applause rang in the hall. The prefects surrounded Harry to thank him and they repeated the high-fives from earlier. Seeing the spectacle of purebloods acting like muggles, Harry laughed.

Dumbledore had taken over dealing with the frozen troll. The students returned to their houses. On her way out Hermione caught the sight of Snape with his pants leg torn and limping toward Dumbledore.

No one had noticed when professor Quirrell had left nor remembered he'd been there.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after the troll, was exhausting to Harry. His roommates had congratulated him endlessly. As he stepped into his common room applause greeted him. He shook everyone's hands. A few of the older girls who'd been wanting to get close to him used the opportunity to give him a hug, some of which lasted quite a while. He gathered his friends and went to eat breakfast. As he arrived he heard more cheers and applause.

Even the Slytherin students were clapping along. A few of them approached him to thank him for reminding Dumbledore the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons. Harry laughed as he exchanged high-fives with the pureblood prefects once more. Harry wasn't used to being praised so much for something he'd done before. Sirius and Andromeda had always done so, but to Harry that was pretty much their job.

Finally getting to his table, he saw Neville approaching. As they all greeted each other they sat to eat.

"I cant believe it Harry. You beat a mountain troll" said Neville.

"Easy Nev. It was nothing. What I'm wondering is how it got inside the castle".

"That's true" said Susan. "The wards should've prevented that".

"Maybe they're losing power" said Hannah.

"Whatever the reason I hope it's fix soon" said Harry. "I don't fancy having another go with a troll once more".

They all laughed

"We had a party in our dorm last night" said Neville.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, the Weasley twins brought in cases of butterbeer and food from the kitchens".

"Oh that sounds like fun" said Susan.

Hannah agreed wishing they'd done so as well. She then asked "Why was Hermione crying in the girls bathroom?"

Neville's eyes darkened "It was that idiot Ron Weasley. He yelled at her during charms for trying to help him".

"What an idiot " said Susan.

"Yeah" agreed Hannah. "She's really nice behind the know-it-all attitude".

"Well you'd be the first to think so" said Neville. "No one in the house talks to her besides me. She's been helping me out from time to time. I'm rubbish at magic".

"Why didn't you come to us Nev?" demanded Harry. "We would've helped you".

"I didn't want to be a bother. I know you tutor everyone in class and you're always revising. I didn't want to add to your load".

"Okay, but know that I'll always help you Neville, you're my friend".

Susan and Hannah also assured Neville. He became very happy.

"So which classes are you having trouble with?" asked Harry.

"All of the practical magic courses" admitted an embarrassed Neville. "I just cant get my dad's wand to listen to me".

"Your dad's wand?" asked Susan and Hannah.

"Yeah" said Neville. "What's the big deal?".

"Neville you have to get your own wand" said Hannah. Susan nodded her head vigorously.

"Ollivander said the wand chooses the wizard. It has to be attuned to your magic. Here let me" said Hannah as she took Neville's wand and said "Lumos" the wand tip lit up. Shocked, Hannah stared blankly at Neville's wand.

Susan laughed "Bad example. Here let me". She grabbed it and said "Lumos". The wand tip didn't light up. "See" said Susan. "It's not compatible with my magic. Your dad's wand just happens to work for Hannah. Here Harry you try" she said handling Harry the wand.

"Lumos" shouted Harry. The wand gave a faint light.

"Here Neville try my wand" said Susan. Neville did and he got nothing.

Laughing at the string of bad examples Hannah offered Neville hers.

"Lumos" said Neville. The wand emitted a blinding light.

"Whoa Neville" said Harry shielding his eyes. "Too much power".

Neville was embarrassed but pleased with himself. "I didn't know I had to get my own wand".

"Tell McGonagall" said Harry. "You need your own wand or you'll struggle all year. Have her tell your grandmother to take you to Ollivanders".

Neville just nodded.

As they continued to eat an owl arrived in front of Harry. He took the package from the owl and fed it some bacon. He opened it to find a mirror with a note inside. It was from Sirius. It said that he'd been down lately thinking about James and went through some of his things. Then he found James' mirror. The note didn't say what the mirror was for, just to say Padfoot. He did and Sirius' smiling face appeared.

"Dad?" asked Harry immediately setting up a privacy ward around them.

"Hey son. Like the new gift?".

"How?. What is this?".

Susan and Hannah leaned in to see.

"Hi girls" said Sirius.

"Mr. Black" replied Susan.

"Dad this is Hannah Abbott and, Neville get over here". Neville came around and Harry continued "This is Neville Longbottom".

"Nice to meet you both, and it's Sirius, Susan. To you as well kids. Mr. Black was my father" he barked.

The guys went back to their seats to finish eating.

Rolling his eyes Harry asked "You said this mirror was James'. I've never seen it before and you've never mentioned it".

"Sorry kiddo. I was always with you growing up. This was the first time we'd been apart so I just remembered about the mirrors yesterday".

"James never mentioned it in his journal" said Harry then he slapped himself on the head. He remembered reading how James and Sirius would show each other the girls they had sex with sleeping next to them.

"That's weird. He didn't?" asked Sirius. He hadn't read them. He didn't want to invade his friend's privacy.

"Actually he did a few times, he just never said it directly"

Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow.

Harry looked around , "He wrote how you umm, would show him the girls you shagged and he'd do the same".

Neville began to choke on his food and Hannah patted his back looking at Harry scandalized while Susan did the same.

Sirius began to laugh. "Yes I forgot about that. You know me and your father even shagged the Slytherin head girl. We used your dad's cloak to sneak in. I carved my initials on the side of the headboard". With a pensive look on his face he continued "I'm sorry Harry, I still don't know what happened to it".

"It's okay dad. From what I've heard from you and read from James ,it seems you lot only used it to cause mischief".

"Ha-Ha yeah, still it was an important Potter family heirloom".

The bell signaled that class was staring in 15 minutes.

"We'll figure it out dad. Sorry, got to go" said Harry as he closed the connection. Looking at his friends he said "Sorry guys, dad forgets I'm a kid sometimes. He's told me things of that sort plenty of times, I've become desensitized to it. We'll say stuff like that without realizing it".

"That's fine Harry, it was just so sudden and unexpected" said Susan.

They headed of to class. After lunch Harry walked into Transfiguration exhausted. The day had been long and the praise had been unending. He greeted his friends and nodded to Daphne per routine. She made it a habit to nod back very slightly, enough that only they both knew. As usual he sat with Susan and Hannah with Justin. He made his rounds and helped his mates. He helped Crabbe and Goyle as usual, giving them confidence. Harry knew who and what their fathers were, but he would need spies, when Voldemort returned. His plan was to create doubt in their minds about raising their wands against him. Even if they became enemies, a single instance of reluctance on their part would be their end.

In charms he kept it up. They were reviewing the levitation charm which he had demonstrated command over the night before. He levitated his quill, along with Susan's and began to race them across the room. Flitwick had fallen off his books excitedly. He had high hopes for Harry. Harry could see Draco's jealous face.

At dinner Harry was having a comfortable chat with Neville when once again the hall went silent due to a shout of "POTTER"

Harry turned to see Draco followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle what's up?"

"Not much" answered Goyle. "Been going over the notes you gave us, haven't we Crabbe?".

"Yeah. Thanks again. They make things so much easier to understand"

"Glad I can help" said Harry.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU POTTER!" screamed Draco.

"Oh sorry. Pardon me Mr. … my apologies what's your name?". Harry heard laughter around him and amusingly so, from the Slytherin table.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"Ah yes I do apologize, there's so many people here it's rather difficult to keep track. What can I do you for Draco?".

"You think you're so great don't you? You help beat one stupid troll and you strut all day thinking you're better than us".

"Heavens no Draco. I had help. There's no way I could've done it alone".

"Leave him alone" said Neville.

"Shut up you squib. This doesn't concern you"

Harry's eyes narrowed darkly. It lasted for a second, no one seemed to notice.

A 3rd year student approached Draco "Go back to your table Malfoy and leave Harry alone. He hasn't done anything to you, in fact you should thank him for dealing with the troll".

"Thanks Cedric" said Harry. "Like I said I couldn't have done it alone".

"What? Thank him? This filthy half-blood? He didn't do anything! He just threw water at it. Anyone could do that".

"Go away Draco" bellowed Susan. "Don't pretend like you weren't scared. I saw you pushing people out of your way to get to safety" finished Susan with a satisfied smirk.

Draco was angry. He lifted his hand to slap Susan when Harry caught it and gripped around his wrist and squeezed hard.

"What's this, Draco? Are you resorting to fighting like a common muggle? What would your father say?".

At this point the teachers decided to get off their collective asses and took charge of the situation. Draco was given a week's detention for trying to harm another student and for his language. Some of the students whom at this point have been bullied by Draco, relished in the spectacle. Slytherin house were progressively getting angrier at Draco's foolishness and him consistently making their house look bad. The older years decided to speak to him later, there will be some changes they thought.

Hannah had spied Hermione sitting alone and said "Someone should go talk to her".

"I will" said Neville. "She does help me out, it'd be poor manners on my part to ignore her".

"I'll go with you" said Hannah.

"You guys coming?" asked Neville looking at Harry and Susan.

"Not today Neville" said Harry. "We both know she doesn't like me".

"I guess you're right" said Neville and grabbed Hannah's hand and led her to the Gryffindor table.

"So Susan, I've been meaning to ask you something. Did you find teddy's replacement or is the spot still open?"

"You prat" Susan said slapping Harry hard on his arm.

"I had owled auntie, but she said it was time I learned to sleep without".

"Oh, ok" pouted Harry

They laughed together and continued to eat.

Over the next few weeks certain changes occurred. Neville had gotten a new wand. Hannah with Neville, became fast friends with Hermione. She had been indifferent with Harry which suited him just fine. They both knew they were never going to be best friends. 'Maybe in a different universe' laughed Harry. They had started to eat at the Gryffindor table as well. This way Harry was able to formally meet the Weasley twins. The first time he sat with the lions the twins came up to him and kneeled.

"You do us a great honor by joining us today oh great troll slayer"

Laughing Harry said "Rise my subjects, the honor is mine to be in your presence. I've heard tales of your noble deeds. I dare hope to have the chance to witness them myself"

The twins smirked and replied "You're too kind my lord. We only do what we must, supply the bored denizens of this great castle with a much needed dose of fun".

"You guys are idiots muttered" Susan which made everyone nearby laugh. And so Harry became friends with Fred and George. He also met Dean and Seamus. Harry recalled Dean as the boy who held Ron back when Draco insulted his mother.

Hermione and Ron had become friends. That had shocked Harry. The guy was the cause of her crying in a bathroom while being in potential danger. Apparently being friends with Neville and Hannah had calmed her down a bit. When Ron needed help, he sucked it up and asked her for it. To his surprise she gave it. As Dean and Seamus were Ron's friends Hermione just became part of their group.

The Quidditch season had began. The games were ok to Harry. He had most of his fun watching Susan. She really loved the game. She'd cheer with all her might. She'd bounce around what little space they had screaming in protest when fouls occurred.

Dora had informed Harry her research had so far failed to yield anything substantial.

"There's nothing that fits. Either a person with a curse scar lives with it, or the scar fades over time. I couldn't find anything like you described. A scar from the killing curse has never happened. It's supposed to leave the body unmarked".

That's okay Dora. There's no rush. Are you going home for Christmas?"

"Yeah I am. Figure I give mum a few more Christmas dinners while I still can"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm joining the aurors remember? I have a few years in the Academy before I'm a proper member of the force, and Aurors don't always get the holidays off".

"Oh. I guess I'll enjoy your presence while I can" smirked Harry.

"Idiot"

Harry had asked Andromeda if he could invite a few people over. When asked about whom he was thinking of, he responded with Amelia, Susan, Neville, and his grandmother. Hannah had family staying over at her place, so she had declined. Susan was happy. She told Harry it was always just the two of them on Christmas Day and the other days during the break she'd be at home waiting for Amelia all day under guard. Harry told her to ask her aunt if she can stay with Harry during the break, and Susan began to write her note. Neville had said he'd ask his grandmother and offered no more.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table when he overheard Hermione and Ron whisper about trying to identify who Nicolas Flamel was. Harry had found it odd they needed to know who the alchemist was but kept quiet.

Harry heard Ron continue "Whatever is down there must be something dark. Why else would Snape want it? He risked a Cerberus biting his leg off to get it".

"Or very valuable" supplied Hermione.

They continued to discus as the word valuable connected a few dots for Harry. Before he took a mental leap he asked to speak with Neville in private. He asked him about what Ron and Hermione were doing looking for Flamel.

Neville then told him that once Hermione had become part of the gang, the trio of Gryffindors led by Ron had told her about the Cerberus. Hermione had doubted the headmaster would place a dangerous creature inside the castle with students. To satisfy her curiosity she had agreed to go see for herself . Neville had tried to stop them from going, but was unsuccessful. He eventually went with them.

When they arrived they had seen Hagrid feeding the animal. Hermione seeing the trap door asked what was down there. He had told them it wasn't their business. It was between Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. Apparently they been trying to figure out who he was since then.

Harry thanked Neville who looked suspicious, but shrugged it off after a few seconds.

Harry sat down and went over the facts:

Hagrid went to Gringotts to recover something from vault 713 at the behest of Dumbledore.

Said vault gets broken into after Hagrid leaves with a package.

Dumbledore forbids students from the 3rd floor corridor on the right-hand side.

There's a Cerberus guarding a trap door.

Apparently whatever is down there has a connection between the famed alchemist and Dumbledore.

Whatever is down there is worth getting mauled over.

'Valuable' he thought. The only thing he remembered about the alchemist was the philosopher's stone. 'That must be it! Why would Dumbledore hide the stone here? It makes no sense. '

"You alright, Harry?" asked Susan.

"Yeah, just thinking about Christmas. We'll have so much fun" grinned Harry.

The night before the train departed Harry walked up to the teacher's table during dinner to speak with Dumbledore.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, may I have a word with you?".

"Of course dear boy, what is this about?

"I was hoping to have a word in private over a serious matter".

"The headmaster is too busy to deal with your insignificant problems Potter" said Snape with malice.

"Now, Severus" began Dumbledore as he lifted a hand to indicate Snape to quiet down . " Mr. Potter has been nothing but an exemplary student. If he says the matter is serious, it must be".

"Thank you headmaster, and it is I assure you" responded Harry.

"Let's go to my office"

Harry followed Dumbledore as they came upon a statue of a gargoyle. The gargoyle moved aside automatically.

"Perks of being headmaster, you don't need the password." smiled Dumbledore.

Harry followed silently. Inside the office he was treated to a dazzling display of books, and magical artifacts. Then without warning in a flash of fire a phoenix appeared. Harry was in awe. He'd of course had known Dumbledore had a phoenix familiar. To see it was another matter. The elegant bird peered at Harry as if testing him. Harry without realizing he'd done it, was stroking the bird's feathers.

"He's beautiful. He is a he right?"

"Yes, his name is Fawkes. It seems he wanted to make an entrance today" chuckled Dumbledore. "Well my boy, to business. What is the matter?".

"Right. A few of the students have already seen the Cerberus guarding the trapdoor. Some even see getting past the beast as a challenge. I think the security will be compromised soon".

Dumbledore looked surprised. "I was sure my warnings were enough to deter those with a curious mind".

"Perhaps … and excuse me for saying this, but perhaps you've forgotten what it is to be a child. You tell children something is forbidden, they will investigate."

"I believe you may be right Harry. Harry, may I call you Harry?".

"Of course headmaster"

"After living for so long you forget certain things. But rest assured my boy I'll handle the matter".

"Thank you headmaster, for taking the time to hear my worries. One more thing before I depart. Is there a reason the Philosopher's Stone is hidden in the castle?".

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock. "How could you possibly know about that Harry?".

"I simply pay attention headmaster. Also Hagrid can't keep secrets" smiled Harry.

"Yes, I suppose I'll have a word with him and to answer your question, I'm conducting a study on the stone for personal research".

"Should we be worried about the Gringotts' thief?".

"No, Harry. I had the professors install various deterrents throughout the chamber".

"Thank you once more, and Merry Christmas headmaster".

"To you as well Harry"

As Harry left he went to his common room and met up with the girls. The next morning Harry and the gang were on the train heading home. Hannah had invited Hermione to join them. Harry stayed silent thinking about what he discussed with Dumbledore, as they all talked amongst themselves. They arrived at King's Cross Station to meet Sirius and Amelia. Amelia had agreed to let Susan stay with Harry, but was invited to have dinner everyday during break so she'd be able to see Susan as well. They all exchanged pleasantries. Harry caught Neville as he was about to leave and introduced himself to his grandmother. They left after a quick greeting and Harry joined Sirius as they departed.

Christmas morning had arrived and Harry couldn't be happier. Well, not as much as Sirius. Sirius had taken to flirt with Amelia everyday so far, and she wasn't unresponsive. These last few days Susan and Harry had drank hot chocolate and sang carols with Ted. They visited muggle London to see the Christmas displays. Susan had been shocked at the muggles' ingenuity.

Harry and Susan began to unwrap their gifts. They both had huge piles. His sister Dora had already opened hers. Andromeda had chastised her for not waiting like a little kid. Everyone had laughed. Susan began to open the gift Harry had given her. It was a very tiny box. She began to think it was jewelry. 'I'm not that kind of girl'. She was nonetheless pleased Harry had bought her a gift. As she opened the box she couldn't see anything but darkness in the bottom. She frowned and whispered "Its empty". Harry and Sirius began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" demanded Susan in a hurt voice.

Andromeda glared at Sirius and Harry.

"I'm sorry" said Harry seeing the joke had gone too far. He moved next to her and said "There's an expansion charm on the box. You're gift is inside. Just stick your hand inside. The box will widen as needed".

Susan tentatively obeyed. The box was really small. She began to insert her hand one finger at a time. Seeing how the box accommodated her she plunged her hand inside at once. She began to feel around when she felt something. She took hold if it and pulled it. Everyone in the room was curious. Now that they had time to think, the prank was funny to them.

Susan squealed like the little girl she was when the broom handle emerged from within the box. She immediately saw the words Nimbus 2000 followed by her name in gold lettering. She yanked the rest and out it came. The broom was free. Susan pulled it into her for a quick hug, then set it aside as she launched into Harry.

"You're the best! Thank you so much! I love it!"

The adults began to laugh. Amelia was amused at the sight of her niece. She hadn't seen her so happy in a while. She promised herself to do everything in her power to keep that smile on her face.

"Wow squirt. You really know how to impress a gal huh" joked Dora.

Harry just laughed.

"Where do you think he gets it from said Sirius as he levitated a huge box. As he set it in front of Amelia a huge thud was heard. Amelia was curious. She tried lifting it and it didn't budge. As she opened it Amelia saw a small box inside. Sirius began to laugh at her expression. "Same prank, different concept" barked Sirius. Amelia retrieved the small box from inside the bigger one.

The spectators were all shaking their heads. Sirius just wouldn't grow up. Nymphadora approached the big box and tried lifting it, she questioned Sirius "Why is it so heavy if it's empty?". "Weight charms" answered Sirius.

Amelia opened the box and peered inside. It was a vest made from the hide of a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Sirius approached Amelia and with a twirl and a flick of his wrist a rose appeared.

"Your second gift" he said as he placed the rose in her hair above her ear.

"DAMN Sirius…Smooth. You have a new uncle Susan" said Dora.

Amelia laughed whole heartedly. The adults followed as Susan and Harry smiled.

Harry opened Susan's gift. It was a box with vials containing memories. They were dated and labeled.

"There's almost a 50 of them" said Susan. I asked the professors for memories of your parents and Sirius and auntie provided more than a few".

"Thanks Susan. I'll treasure them, and I'll view them once we buy a pensieve".

"We DO have one son" said Sirius. "I keep it in the private office that belongs to the head of house. When you want to view them, just ask".

Nodding, Harry spotted another gift. He reached for the package and it was very light. He figured it was Sirius again.

"Really, dad? Twice in one night" said Harry shaking his head as he began to open the box.

"That's not from me" said Sirius.

"What the.." said Harry seeing a cloak and lifting it.

"Holy shit" screamed Sirius.

"Sirius. Language. There are children present" bellowed Andromeda.

"It's the fucking cloak. Where'd it come from. Check Harry. Who sent it?" said Sirius ignoring Andromeda completely.

Harry was just about to wrap it around himself, but looked for a note instead.

"What's so important about the cloak" asked Amelia.

Its James' invisibility cloak Amy. It's a Potter family heirloom. Its been in the family for ages. Then it was lost after, you know, that night.

Amelia and Susan nodded.

"Wait a minute how could it be the same cloak? Invisibility cloaks last 10 years at most when the charms wear out" stated Amelia.

Harry set that information aside for now as he found a note.

 **YOUR FATHER LEFT THIS IN MY POSSESION BEFORE HE DIED. I BELIEVE IT'S TIME IT RETURNED TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

 **USE IT WELL.**

Harry read it to the room.

"There's no name. Whoever wrote the note left it unsigned"

Harry grabbed the cloak once more and wrapped himself in it. He disappeared from everyone's view.

"That's awesome" said Dora.

"Wow" said Susan.

"That's certainly interesting" chimed in Amelia.

Sirius was so happy. He'd been sad thinking it was stolen.

Harry walked behind Susan and yelled "BOO" as he took the cloak off laughing.

Susan jumped. "You prat" she screamed, while everyone laughed once more.

Harry handed her the cloak "Here, give it a go".

Andromeda approached Harry and hugged him as Susan banished from view.

"I'm so happy for you love. I know you've been wanting to find it this whole time".

"Thanks mum. To be honest, I had given up on finding it".

Susan pouted. She obviously couldn't interrupt that scene so she went behind Sirius to scare him. And so it went. That whole day everyone had a turn with the cloak. During dinner Sirius was ecstatic. He began to tell people the things they'd done while using the cloak. As the liquor began to flow more freely, his stories shifted to the more adult orientation. Andromeda had immediately silenced him. Sirius hadn't noticed and kept talking. People could only see Sirius making faces and waving his arms around. It went on for minutes.

That night was great. Neville never did show up. Harry figured he'd been busy so he wasn't put out by it.

Harry also used the time to duel his father. He'd gotten used to his new wand, so using his old wand was hard at first. Sirius shifted his feet and said "I have to be honest with you son, you can use your own wand. The ministry can't exactly determine who is using magic. They expect the parents to police the children. Sorry, I wanted to tell you, but your mother didn't want you to perform magic unsupervised".

Harry laughed " I know dad. I've always known. To be able to track underage magical signatures to magic performed in a wizard home would require a competent ministry".

"Really?"

"Yes. As a kid I couldn't perform magic beyond my years so I went at the pace you set. We know Voldemort is coming back. If you didn't show me restraint, I would've most likely killed myself".

"All right, let's get back to it, this time use your wand Harry".

Harry was dueling Sirius to a standstill. He asked Sirius to dare he say it, get more serious. Sirius laughed and agreed. He told Harry to prepare. Harry didn't hear what hit him. Literally. Sirius used non verbal spells throughout the rest of the matches. Harry was bested. He came to understand he wasn't strong enough yet. He'd have to work on that.

The break went by pretty fast. Harry and Sirius dueled early in the morning and Nymphadora joined when she could. Harry and Susan would study and play. They had went to Susan's house to fly their brooms on Amelia' day off. Sirius of course, had joined them. Before long they were on their way to King's Cross Station.

Boarding the train Harry and Susan found an empty compartment. Hermione joined them. It was very awkward. Susan and Hermione got along, they just weren't the best of friends. The conversation was forced. Hannah and Neville walked in. Neville said hi to everyone. He apologized to Harry for not going over for Christmas. Harry assured him it was fine. After a while Draco and his goons came in.

"I wonder what the great Harry Potter is going to kill this term" sneered Draco.

"Hey Crabbe, hey Goyle. Whose your friend?".

The whole compartment laughed. Harry heard the goons chuckle and saw Draco punch their arms. He left angrily.

"You know you won't be able to get away with pretending to not know who he is for much longer" said Neville with a smile on his face.

"That wont stop me from trying to Nev. It drives him crazy and I do nothing at all. That's the only way to deal with those kind of idiots".

They separated into small groups. Hannah and Susan were talking about their gifts and Hermione and Neville were conversing in low whispers. Harry practiced his non verbal skills holding his wand tightly. He was frustrated. Since the duel with Sirius he'd been trying to cast Lumos silently. At this point he'd been only getting a dim glow. Sirius had said it was a hard skill, and that him being a 1st year student and getting it to glow at all was impressive.

The lady with the trolley arrived. They all bought something. Neville had about a dozen chocolate frogs. Harry overheard them mention Flamel once more. He made a decision right then and there. 'I hope they don't make me regret this'.

"Dumbledore again" said Neville tossing the card on the floor next to him adding to the pile.

Harry locked the door and set a privacy ward.

"Nev, Hermione can you guys stop looking for Flamel?" asked Harry.

Hermione narrowed her eyes "Why? Why do you care?".

"She's right Harry" said Neville. "We're just curious, it doesn't hurt anyone".

"No, but you will hurt yourselves and it's dangerous. Do you want to know what's down there so bad?".

"Of course" said Hermione.

"I want to know" said Neville

Hannah and Susan were watching. Susan had no idea what they were talking about. Hannah of course knew. They had all been searching for Flamel for weeks.

"If I tell you guys will you promise to stop trying to get passed that Cerberus. I'm not joking when I say its dangerous. Regardless of what you think about professor Snape trying to steal what's inside".

"I promise" said Hermione.

Neville nodded along saying "I promise Harry. What's down there?".

Harry sighed and pointed at the stack of chocolate frog cards. "Pick your Dumbledore card up again".

Confused Neville complied. "What do I do with this?".

"Read it out loud" said Harry.

Neville began:

Albus Dumbledore

Current Headmaster of Hogwarts

"Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon's blood, and his work on Alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling".

"So?" asked Neville.

Hannah, Susan, and Hermione were also stumped.

"The alchemist Neville, THE ALCHEMIST".

"NO IT CAN'T BE!" said Neville the information dawning on him. "I should slap myself".

"Can someone tell the rest of us" said Hermione.

"The philosopher's stone" muttered Neville.

"The what?" asked all three girls.

"The philosopher's stone" said Harry.

"That's real?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes" said Harry. "The elixir of life. Turning base metals into gold, that whole immortality bit. It's real enough".

"How do you know it's at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Simple, I followed the clues. Listen."

"Susan what did you do before meeting me that morning?".

"I went shopping ".

"Before that?".

"I went to the bank with my auntie".

"Who did you meet there?"

"Hagrid".

"What was he doing there?"

"He was picking up a package for Professor Dumbledore"

"Do you remember which vault he said he was going to?"

"Hmm not really, why?"

"It was vault 713. What happened when we were at Fortescue's?"

"We talked a bit, wait, the bank closed down. The goblins were running around angrily".

"What did Amelia say happened there?"

"There was a break in. Oh god, it was vault 713".

"Yes. Interestingly enough whatever Hagrid went to get, the thief risked getting caught by the goblins".

Harry smirked and faced Hermione.

"I have Hermione to thank, without her I wouldn't have made the connection".

Hermione was puzzled. "What did I do?".

"When you and Ron were discussing Snape being bitten by the Cerberus, Ron said that whatever was down there had to be dark, otherwise Snape wouldn't risk a Cerberus over it. You said either that or something valuable. Neville had already told me you guys met Hagrid in the 3rd floor corridor feeding the beast, and he mentioned Dumbledore and Flamel. I of course heard the name plenty of times growing up".

"That's why professor Dumbledore closed the corridor, and put a Cerberus there. He's worried about the thief" exclaimed Hannah.

"Yes, that's what I think. It was weird to me at first. Why mention something is forbidden to children, if you don't want them to look for said thing? At this point I don't know if professor Snape is the thief or not, but I have my doubts".

"Surely if anyone's the thief, it has to be Snape" joined Neville.

"Professor Snape knows about the defenses, he would've gotten the stone by now. Whomever the thief is, if armed goblins didn't deter them, a couple first years won't. That's why I'm asking you guys to stop now. The stone is Dumbledore's responsibility, not yours. Please let it go".

"Okay Harry I will. Thanks, you know, for caring about us" muttered a shy Neville.

"Yes Harry thanks for the warning. We'll stay away" added Hermione.

"Okay, enough serious talk. Who's up for exploding snap?" said Susan.

They all played and finished their snacks. Harry once more changed into his robes in front of the girls. Susan and Hannah expecting this, didn't panic. Hermione had shrieked and covered her eyes and Neville had a blank expression. After they all finished they opened their compartment door to get down.

"Who's ready for another term of Hogwarts" grinned Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**8** Harry and the gang had gotten back into the flow of things at school. Valentine's day was coming up. A lot of hopeful girls looked upon Harry with desire. They didn't care he was 11. Harry was inwardly pleased. He knew he shouldn't be so vain , but it was hard. On the day of, Harry walked down the stairs into his common room with confidence. He had bought Susan and Hannah chocolates, and gotten flowers for his mother. He also sent Dora a card stating how much he appreciated her and a rose. He knew the women in his life would be happy so he didn't fear the supposed day of love.

Reaching the common room Harry greeted Susan and Hannah. He pulled out a pouch with an expansion charm. He reached in and pulled out two boxes of chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's day girls".

"Harry. That's sweet if you, but you know it's tradition to owl your gifts" said Hannah.

"Really, why? It's easier to hand them over".

"I know it is, but it's a thing here just so you know. That being said thank you, I love this kind of chocolate".

"No problem" said Harry. "Susan, you okay?".

"Huh, oh yeah thanks Harry, I just feel bad. I didn't get you anything".

"Its okay Suze this day is mostly for the girls. That being said, excuse me" said Harry running after his sister.

"Dora! Wait!".

"What is it munchkin?"

"Here this is for you. Happy Valentine's day" said Harry handing her the card.

Dora opened the card to read it. She teared up a bit and said "I'm also glad to have you in my life Harry. There's no one else I rather have as a little brother. Thank you".

Dora hugged Harry. They looked pretty funny.

"You're too tall Dora" laughed Harry.

Dora shrunk about 8 inches "There that's better" she said.

They both laughed and hugged once more. Susan and Hannah showed up eating some of the chocolate.

"Oh the girls got chocolate I see" said a hungry Dora.

Harry laughed and pulled his pouch out once more. Reaching inside he pulled another box of chocolate. "Here, didn't think I'd forget how much you love these did you? I knew that as much as you'd appreciate the card and rose, the chocolate is better".

Dora jumped into another hug. "You do know me little bro. She snatched the box from Harry.

She managed to rip the plastic off very quickly. She took her first bite. "This is so good".

The girls and Harry all laughed.

"Come on girls, breakfast" said Harry. They arrived at the great hall and said goodbye to Dora as she went to sit with her friends, chocolate in hand.

Valentine's day passed very quickly. Harry received plenty of cards and candy. He'd never seen such an amount. He thanked everyone. Susan and Hannah spent the day teasing him, and later that night Dora joined in to help finish off the chocolate. All in all Harry was a happy young boy.

The months past very uneventful for Harry and Susan. Hannah and Neville had taken to sit with Hermione and Ron once more. Neville had asked Harry if he would get angry if he'd began to hang out with his other friends. "Of course not Neville. They're your friends. I'd never ask you to leave them, on my account" had said Harry.

Over time Harry and Susan had truly become each other's best friends. Susan had considered Hannah her best friend up to that point, but having spent time just themselves had been what solidified their new relationship. Harry knew Susan's best friend was Hannah. He has always known you're allowed more than one best friend, but he couldn't help being very happy.

One day in May during breakfast, Harry could see Draco was extremely happy about something. He'd been grinning in Harry's direction and would stare at the Gryffindor table with glee. Harry decided to ignore him for now. During lunch Harry again witnessed Draco staring at the Gryffindor table. He managed to see that it was Ron and Hermione alongside Neville and Hannah that Draco stared at. He knew he was up to something and decided to figure out what's going on.

After charms class was over he'd planned to ask Crabbe and Goyle what was happening, but he didn't need to. They had told Draco to go on ahead without them. Draco had demanded why, while they simply said they had to ask Flitwick some questions. After everyone was gone they approached Harry.

"We need to tell you something" Crabbe had said.

"What is it guys?"

They looked between themselves and nodded.

"In private" said Goyle looking in professor Flitwick's direction.

Harry nodded and led them to an empty classroom.

"Okay guys what's up?".

"Draco knows about the dragon. He knows your friends are taking it to the Astronomy tower tonight" said Crabbe.

"Yes, and he's also planning on telling Filch" finished Goyle.

Harry was surprised but didn't show it. He smiled at them and said "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. You didn't have to tell me anything".

"We just wanted to pay you back for everything you've done for us" replied Goyle.

"I appreciate it nonetheless, and I'm not helping you guys to get something in return. I'm a Hufflepuff, remember?" smiled Harry.

The duo were pleased and departed. Harry began to see the reason for Draco's happiness. He had those idiots, and they didn't know it. 'Where the hell did the dragon come from'. He decided to approach the Gryffindorks during dinner.

At dinner after Susan and Harry finished eating he told her "Let's join the Gryffindors tonight".

"Sure" said Susan. "Any particular reason?".

"You'll see".

"Hey guys mind if we join you?".

The Gryffindors and Hannah stopped talking at once.

"What's going on Harry?" asked Neville seeing Harry set up a privacy charm.

"Yeah Potter, what do you want? We're busy" sneered Ron.

"Charming as always" said Susan.

Ron scowled and Hermione asked "So what's the occasion?".

"Nothing much" responded Harry. "I just want you all to very discreetly look over my shoulder and look at Draco. Discreetly, and take turns".

Ron immediately moved to see, making a noisy mess as he knocked his goblet on the floor.

"I said discreetly" said Harry.

They all did and Hermione asked "So what?, he's just glaring at us".

"He's not glaring Hermione, look again".

She did so and noticed a smile in Draco's face.

"He's smiling".

"Yes" said Harry. "He's been staring at you lot all day with that gleeful look".

"Why should we care why Malfoy's happy?, it doesn't matter to us" said Ron.

"It matters because he knows about the dragon, and about tonight".

Wide eyed they stared at Harry.

"How do you know about the Dragon" demanded Ron as he stood.

"Sit down you fool" said Harry. "Let's just say the walls have ears, as well as big mouths".

"What are we going to do?" asked a worried Neville.

"I don't know" supplied Ron. "There's no way I can get to Charlie to stop him from coming tonight".

Hermione began to say "I don't want us to get into trouble. But if we don't help Hagrid he'll be the one in trouble".

"What can we do" asked Hannah.

"I assume you have a solution?" asked Hermione "Otherwise you wouldn't be here"

Harry grinned "I may have. I need you to tell me everything first".

And so they did. They mentioned seeing Hagrid in the library acting very suspiciously. They had cornered him and seen he had a book on raising dragons. Them meeting up with him in his hut. The dragon's hatching, and its name, Norbert. 'German origin' had thought Harry. They concluded that Hagrid had to give Norbert up, and Ron's brother being a dragon handler in the Romanian preserve could help. They had written him and planned to sneak on top the tower at midnight tonight.

"Well as Draco expects you tonight to climb the tower I'll take the dragon up myself. You lot stay in your dorms. I'll drop by Hagrid's tonight".

"What are you going to do?" asked Hermione.

Harry laughed "I have to keep some secrets. Well I'll take my leave ladies, gentlemen".

And so Susan and Harry went up to their common room.

"What are you going to do Harry? Malfoy will be waiting".

Harry smiled and pulled out his pouch and jiggled it.

"The cloak, and broom" said Susan realizing his plan.

"Yes" smiled Harry.

Harry had taken to ride his broom under his cloak when he needed to think. He'd taken Susan on a few rides.

Close to midnight Harry found himself alone in the common room.

"Kreacher".

"Yes master?".

"I need you to pop me outside the castle's front door".

The elf bowed, grabbed on to Harry and popped.

Harry had debated on this course of action. He could use the cloak to sneak out, the front door would be locked, which he could easily unlock, but he didn't want to risk anyone seeing the front door open and close.

"Thank you Kreacher you may go".

As the elf popped away Harry recommitted to his plan. He of course had thought to ask Kreacher to pop him and the dragon to the top of the tower, but this way was more fun. He'd get to fly again, that's what mattered.

He arrived at Hagrid's hut and knocked, quickly he took his cloak off. Only Susan and Dora knew about the cloak at Hogwarts and he planned to keep it that way.

Hagrid opened the door and saw Harry. "Harry? What are you doing here? I was expecting Ron and Neville".

"Hi Hagrid, how you've been? I'm here for the dragon of course".

"You are?".

"Yes. Now where is little Norbert".

Harry was introduced to the hatchling. He played around with Norbert while Hagrid fetched a small cage. With the dragon secured Harry made for the door.

"Please let me know how it goes" pleaded Hagrid.

"Of course".

Harry silenced the dragon and threw a silencing charm around the cage. 'Better safe than sorry'. He then covered himself with his cloak and boarded his broom. He levitated the cage and headed for the Astronomy tower. As he reached solid ground he set the cage in front of him and kneeled down covering them both with his cloak and waited.

After a few minutes the silenced was broken.

"Now where are these supposed brats carrying a dragon?" he heard.

"They're up here I know it" responded the expected familiar voice.

"There's nothing here you brat. You were just sneaking about, trying to play a prank on me eh?".

"No there's a dragon".

"Come along now you brat. You're just like those Weasley terrors, trying to fool me with lies. But I got your number kid, we'll see what McGonagall has to say about this".

Draco cried "No I promise I'm not making this up".

"Come along now you brat".

As Harry heard the receding steps he allowed himself to stand up and inwardly laugh his ass off.

After a five minute wait, Harry spotted four figures on a broomstick approaching. 'The wards on this castle are shit'. He took his cloak off and waited.

As the party landed they looked at Harry. He could see their faces clearly and spotted the only redhead present.

Taking a "giant" leap of faith he approached the man "I take it you're Charlie?".

"Yes" said the man "I am. What happened to Ron?".

"A small change of plans mate. Someone discovered about tonight's happenings and I advised them to let me handle it".

"What happened?".

"Filch caught on, he was up here a few minutes ago".

"Really" asked one of the other figures.

Harry nodded.

"How did you keep hidden?" asked another.

"I silenced the dragon, and cage mind you, and boarded my broom. When I heard a sound I flew down the side of the tower until he left".

"Clever" said Charlie.

"Yes ,I've been accused of that before".

"And modest" laughed Charlie.

Harry laughed and approached the man to shake his hand.

"Harry Potter I'm a friend of your brothers, the twins" clarified Harry.

"Ah yes, they're a handful pair'.

"Well onto business" said Harry and levitated the dragon into view.

Charlie approached the cage "She's beautiful".

"She?" asked Harry "I thought he was male, with a name like Norbert. How do you know?".

"He just knows" said another handler as he approached. "It's a gift he has. The name's John by the way" he said.

"Harry Potter" said Harry shaking his hand. He approached the other two handlers and introduced himself. He learned their names were Richard and Megan.

"Well it's time for us all to go on our ways I wager" said Harry.

He approached the dragon and said "Bye Norbert or Norberta I guess" laughed Harry.

He ran his fingers through the dragons snout playfully.

"You're pretty good with her" said Charlie.

"Animals love me" shrugged Harry.

"Well nice meeting you lot".

The handlers secured the cage to their brooms and flew away in a box formation. Harry waited until they were out of sight and wore his cloak once more. He rode his broom to Hagrid's hut to satisfy his curiosity.

Harry had told Hagrid what happened. He mentioned Norbert possible being Norberta. Hagrid was shocked. They continued to talk when Harry noticed a wooden pipe on the shelf beside him. Harry had asked Hagrid if he made it and he had said yes. Hagrid was glad someone appreciated his carving skills. He gifted Harry the flute. Harry pocketed the flute and thanked Hagrid. They talked about nothing when Harry decided to ask Hagrid the question he's been wanting answered.

"How'd you get a dragon egg Hagrid?".

Hagrid beamed "I won it in a card game off some Irish chap".

"Really? A dragon egg is very expensive. He just gave it to you?".

"Well, no. He had wanted to know if I could care for a dragon. I had told him after Fluffy, a dragon would be no problem. I just play him a little music and he's harmless".

"Who's Fluffy?. Did he seem interested in this Fluffy?".

"Well yeah, it's not everyday you meet someone that has a pet Cerberus. I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have said that".

"It's okay Hagrid, I won't tell anyone. Goodnight".

Harry left and called Kreacher. He asked him to pop him to his bed and off they went. After changing he laid in his bed thinking ' Oh Hagrid, they played you for a fool'. He turned in his bed and let sleep take him.

The morning after Harry walked down the stairs he saw Susan waiting for him on the couch.

"How'd it go?".

"It was fine. Where's Hannah?".

"She's still getting ready. Look there she comes now".

"Good morning guys".

"Good morning Hannah" said Harry.

"So how'd it go?".

"Fine. Cone on let's all go down and meet up with Neville and them so I only have to explain things once".

"Okay".

As they exited their common room, Harry saw Draco walk by looking pretty sad. He chuckled and continued on his way. He got to the large hourglass containing the house points and witnessed a few older Slytherin students eyeing their hourglass with hatred.

"What's wrong guys?".

"Hey Potter, good morning" said one of the students.

"Good morning. Any particular reason you lot are hanging about?".

"We lost 50 points overnight. Flint here told me he overheard Snape and McGonagall arguing about Malfoy. Apparently the ponce was walking about passed curfew , and was playing a prank on Filch. Idiot got a week's worth detention at least".

"Really? Man, that guy just keeps losing you guys points all the time huh?".

The Slytherins silently agreed.

"We'll I'll see you guys around. We're off to breakfast".

Inside they approached Neville and his housemates.

"How'd it go last night?" asked Hermione

"Good morning to you as well" said Harry.

Blushing Hermione said "Sorry, good morning guys".

Susan laughed while Hannah approached Hermione and hugged her.

"Spit it out Potter" said Ron.

"Can I sit down first?" joked Harry.

"Yeah mate" said Neville. "So what happened?".

So Harry told them everything excluding the cloak and his broom.

"So you broke into the broom shed, took one, visited Hagrid to get the dragon, silenced the dragon, flew using the school broom to the top of the tower and waited for Charlie" asked a doubtful Hermione.

"How'd you get past Filch and Malfoy".

"I levitated the cage and flew down the side of the tower until they left. Funnily enough Draco lost 50 points and a week's detention for lying and being out late".

"That's brilliant" said Neville.

"No kidding, You're a genius Potter" said Ron.

"Wow that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Ron. Be careful or you might befriend this prospective Dark Lord" joked Harry.

Ron stared at his plate.

"So no one saw you?" asked Hermione. "You snuck around all night and no one saw you?".

"Well, no" said Harry. He didn't want to mention the wards failure in preventing anyone to fly in with a broom. He might need to do the same one day. "Security here is atrocious. I hear the Weasley twins have managed so far" said Harry.

"That's true" said Ron. "I don't know how they do it but they sneak about all the time and never been caught".

"That's cool" said Susan.

"Look at his face" said Ron with glee.

Neville turned and began to laugh. "Serves him right".

"That could've been you guys" said Hannah. "We're lucky Harry helped".

"Yes thanks Harry" said Neville.

"No problem. It wasn't a big deal like I said it was simple".

They finished eating and headed to their classes. After a few day's Harry saw the woman he'd been trying to forget. Narcissa Malfoy was heading to the headmaster's office with her idiot husband. Harry slowed his walking to see her longer. Narcissa had noticed and shot Harry a smile. Lucius, being the self serving idiot that he was missed it all. When Narcissa passed by Harry he once again stared at her bottom.

He walked into the Great Hall to meet his friends, they told him Malfoy had claimed to have been attacked by a beast during his detention with Hagrid. He'd been telling that Parkinson girl how he bravely fended off the beast singlehandedly, but ended up with a few scars.

Harry could see the little ponce being babied by the girl. 'She must be an idiot'.

He said bye to his friends and stood up.

"Where you going?" asked Susan. "You just got here and haven't had lunch".

"I'm not hungry. I'll see you in class, yeah?".

Harry hurried to the hallway leading up to the headmaster's office. He waited about ten minutes when the gargoyle moved aside to reveal Lucius Malfoy shouting how it was an outrage sending his boy into the forbidden forest, and his getting detention for trying to stop blood-traitors from smuggling dragons. Harry saw the man walk pass him and turn the corner. He waited a few more seconds and Narcissa appeared.

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy, how have you been?".

Narcissa looked at the boy once more. She now knew he was actually Harry Potter. Draco had written to Lucius crying about Harry stealing the Black title from him.

Lucius had been furious and tried using his connections to find out what happened. Fudge was unable to determine anything, the goblins had only said Harry was Sirius' heir. She suspected a blood adoption. Harry looked so much like a younger Sirius. He had some Potter features such as the hair. She thought he looked dashing even now in front of her.

"I've been great thank you Mr. Potter".

"Please it's Harry, Mrs. Malfoy. I must say you look very lovely".

Narcissa smiled "Such a charmer Mr. Potter. I daresay you have all the girls chasing after you".

"Not yet" joked Harry. "But soon, I've been told getting women to chase after me is my gift".

Narcissa laughed and extended her hand, "I must be off Harry".

Harry managed to avoid kissing her knuckles this time and shook her hand.

"Have a good day Mrs. Malfoy. I hope we meet again soon".

He once again stared at her departing figure. Narcissa turned her head and caught Harry staring at her bum. She laughed out loud and Harry was embarrassed.

'How does she keep doing that. I turn into an idiot around her'.

AN: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. I DEBATED OVER SKIPPING THE DRAGON INCIDENT COMPLETELY, BUT I AM GLAD HOW IT CAME OUT.

 **AN2: HARRY HAS A COMMON POUCH WITH AN EXPANSION CHARM, NOT A MOKESKIN POUCH. ANYONE CAN USE IT**


	9. Chapter 9

June was fast approaching alongside the final exams. Dora had taken refuge in the library with all the 7th and 5th year students doing the same. Their exams determined their lot in life. She no longer dueled with Harry. She stayed up late revising and had no time to wake early. Harry didn't mind. He just kept up his practice. His non verbal skills were coming along nicely. He could now use Lumos easily. He could also cast a shield and send stunners silently. He hoped by the end of 2nd year he'd have silent casting down.

Harry also continued to tutor the Slytherin duo much to Draco's displeasure. Crabbe and Goyle were beginning to think for themselves a bit. They no longer followed Draco blindly. They did shadow his steps, appearances had to be kept. They had confessed to Harry that their fathers forced them to befriend Draco and curry favor with him. Harry had told them that it was unfortunate how two smart guys like themselves had to cater to an idiot like Draco. They had puffed their chests at the compliment. With hard work Harry was sure they could score higher than Draco. He made it his side project. Nothing would be more amusing seeing the "brainless" cronies outshine their leader.

Harry had revised with Susan, as Neville and Hannah had joined the Gryffindor students in the library. He also helped those in his house. He spent time with Justin, Ernest, and Wayne before bed revising. With a few weeks left in the term, everyone knew Hufflepuff had won the house cup. They were exceedingly ahead in points, barring any serious infraction they would win. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup.

Harry also had Quirrell to thank. Having to constantly have his Occlumency shields up in that class strengthened them at a fast pace. He was sure it would take a serious battle for an intruder to get inside his mind.

These last few days Harry and Susan had taken more broom rides than ever before. Revising everyday was getting to her.

And so the first Monday of June arrived. With it, an event that Harry had hoped to avoid.

* * *

Harry was revising with Susan and Hannah late into the night, when all of a sudden a distraught Neville ran into the Hufflepuff common room.

"You've got to help them Harry! They're going to die ohmygodwhatdowedo" said Neville.

"Slow down Neville start at the beginning".

'Dumbledore is out of the castle. Hermione and Ron decided that Snape would go after the stone so they went to professor McGonagall to let her know the stone was in danger. She ignored their warning. They decided to get the stone themselves".

"What?. Those idiots. They'll die. Fluffy's going to eat them alive".

"No he won't. They know how to get past him".

"How? You guys promised me that you'd stay away from there".

Neville looked guilty. "We did mean to keep our promise, but Hermione had told Ron everything. He told her he never promised you anything so it was okay. Hermione then decided since you two aren't really friends it didn't matter if she kept her promise".

"Those idiots I should just leave them down there".

"You can't. Snape will kill them".

Harry sighed. "Why didn't you tell me anything Neville?".

"I'm sorry Harry, but they're also my friends. I promised not to say anything".

Harry inwardly laughed. 'He breaks a promise to me and keeps his promise to them, and only tells me when they need help'.

"So what happened tonight? Why are you alone?".

"Well Ron decided to go with Hermione to protect the stone, and I tried to stop them. Hermione hit me with a body-bind curse" admitted Neville. "A prefect coming back from his rounds revived me".

'Some friends'. "I'm going to regret this, but let's go. Hannah, Susan, can you girls tell McGonagall we're going after the idiots who went after the stone?".

"I'm coming with you" said Susan.

'No you're not Suze. We don't know what's down there and I will not risk you getting hurt".

"It's my decision Harry ".

"Please Susan just listen to me".

Susan hugged Harry. "Okay Harry only because you asked me. I'll go warn McGonagall with Hannah".

Harry didn't feel Susan take his pouch.

Harry ran to his room and grabbed the wooden flute Hagrid had given him.

"Neville let's go" said Harry coming back to the common room.

They ran to the 3rd floor corridor. Harry felt a mild compulsion charm trying to get him to leave the corridor. 'Don't tell me this is you handling it Dumbledore? Pathetic. Anyone with a strong will can walk inside' .

Harry made to open the door and saw that Neville was walking away.

"Neville come back".

Neville turned around "What's going on Harry?".

"Compulsion charm" said Harry.

Let's go inside". Harry twisted the doorknob. The door was locked. A simple unlocking spell opened it. 'Really, Dumbledore?'.

As they entered Harry saw Fluffy sleeping next to an enchanted harp playing music.

"Wow Granger actually enchanted a harp? She's better than I gave her credit for".

"No" said Neville. "She had a music box".

'Someone else is down there. Must be the Gringotts' thief'.

"Come on let's hurry".

They approached the trap door. The harp stopped playing and Harry immediately took out his flute. He played a simple tune he learned in primary school.

"You first Nev".

Neville looked nervous but jumped down the hole. Harry immediately followed. They landed in total darkness. The only light came from the trap door a few meters high. Harry felt something soft begin to wrap around him. He reached for his wand and casted Lumos and could see vines as thick as his legs.

"Devil's snare" said Neville.

Reacting to the light the plants began to squeeze the boys tightly.

"It's weak against sunlight" said a struggling Neville as the plant began to wrapped around his neck.

"And fire' added Harry. He casted Incendio.

The vines began to burn away releasing the death grip they had on the two. They dropped a few feet. As they landed Harry looked around. 'More darkness'. Harry taking the chance to practice thought Lumos. The light enabled both boys to catch their bearings.

"Look" said Neville pointing to the only door.

The boys walked to the door, which was unlocked. As they went inside the room Harry heard a buzzing sound.

"What's that noise? And what are those?" asked Neville looking at a swarm of something flying around.

"They look like keys" said Harry. As he reached the door he saw brooms in the corner. 'There's even brooms provided to help solve this puzzle. What's wrong with the headmaster?'. He inspected the lock and saw that it was extremely old. Looking at the keys he saw hundreds.

"We need one of them" muttered Harry observing the swarm of keys. After a few seconds he managed to find one key flying significantly slower than the rest.

As he climbed a broom the swarm of keys began to fly faster obscuring his view.

"What's happening Harry?" asked Neville.

"Just a defense mechanism, once I find the key be ready to catch it and unlock the door" commanded Harry.

'There you are'. He had been flying through the swarm for 20 seconds.

He grabbed it in tossed it to Neville. Neville took the key and unlocked the door. As soon as the door was pulled open the keys began to attack Harry. Harry wasting no time flew through the opened door as Neville shut it. The sound of keys banging into the closed door was heard.

"That was amazing Harry" said Neville.

"It was nothing Nev, come on let's catch up to those idiots".

They went on to the next room. Inside they saw a giant chess board taking up the center of the room. The interesting thing about the board was the pieces where life size. Harry saw that Ron was sitting on top of a knight piece barking orders to Hermione.

'Why would she let the idiot lead her around'.

The match looked to be in its infancy as most of the pieces were still on the board.

"Guys we came to get you, let's go" said Neville.

"Not now Neville, we told you we'll stop Snape. You and Potter can turn around like cowards and leave" said Ron.

"Hermione please, let's go back".

"I'm sorry Neville but Ron's right. We have to stop Snape".

Harry sighed. 'This is supposed to be Dumbledore's responsibility. Now the thief is ahead by who knows how many rooms. Should I go on ahead, or keep everyone here?'

"What do we do now Harry, do we help them?".

"We can't. The pieces are already set. I suspect they have to finish the game".

"Do we have to play as well?".

"No, not unless you want to wait for them to finish. The board is a trap. You can't leave it for the duration of the match".

"So what are we going to do?".

"We do nothing. I'll go to the next room. You watch out for those two and wait for the professors".

"No. Harry, you said a Longbottom walks beside a Potter NOT behind one. Did you mean that, or were those just words to you?".

"Neville, whomever the thief is, he's bound to be dangerous. I don't want something to happen to you. I've trained my whole life, I can hold the thief off while help arrives".

"Harry, please? I can help".

"Just not this one time Neville. Don't worry, I'll be safe".

"Fine, but you better be. So how are you going? The game isn't finished yet?".

Harry approached the door. "Like this Nev, Reducto".

The door exploded into pieces.

"There" said Harry. "All right Nev, see you soon".

Harry walked inside the room and saw a corpse of some kind of beast. Disgusted by the smell Harry approached the body and recognized it was a troll. He marched onward. As he entered the room fire manifested covering both his exit and the way forward. In the center of the room there was a table with vials, each filled with different liquids. There was also a parchment in the center. Harry read the riddle. He discovered that the rightmost vial provided the way back and the 3rd from the left was the way forward.

'Who thought of these silly defenses? All of them have been extremely easy'.

"A simple flame-freezing charm gets you through the fire, making this particular puzzle irrelevant" said Harry to the room.

He suspected the vials would refill once he left the room, so there was no point emptying them so Harry picked up the parchment with the riddle and took it with him. 'This way the idiots have to go back'.

Harry casted the flame-freezing charm on himself. Taking a long breath Harry approached the door quietly opening the door and vanished from the room.

* * *

Susan's night was not going well. She had planned to ditch Hannah and McGonagall and chase after Harry under the cloak. She didn't expect McGonagall to make her wait in her office as she fire called the professors. Hannah was worried about Neville and her Gryffindor friends. As the teachers all gathered in the room Susan saw Snape. 'So Harry was right, he isn't the thief'.

"Minerva, what's this meeting about?" asked Sprout seeing her students.

"It seems a couple of children uncovered what's hidden in the 3rd floor corridor and entered".

"Oh dear, who was it?".

"Three of my lions, and Harry Potter".

"I should've known the brat couldn't resist breaking the rules, just like his…" started Snape.

"It wasn't his fault!" interrupted Susan. "He was forced to go in there".

"Can you explain Miss Bones?" asked Flitwick.

Susan turned to see Hannah who was still leaning forward on her seat, with her hands holding the sides of her head in worry.

"Hermione and Ron went after the stone. With professor Dumbledore gone, they think professor Snape is after it".

Snape scowled.

"Anyways Neville tried to stop them and was hit with a body-bind curse by Hermione. When he was revived he came to Harry asking for help".

"Why did he go to Mr. Potter?" asked Flitwick.

"Neville said they went to professor McGonagall earlier asking for help, but she ignored them".

McGonagall shrunk in her desk.

A smile almost appeared on Snape's face.

"Harry had solved what was down there months ago. He had them promise him to not go after the stone, but they ignored him".

"Ron and Hermione are convinced professor Snape is the thief, Harry told them he wasn't".

"What thief?" asked Sprout garnering everyone's attention.

And so Susan told them everything.

"Mr. Potter really should've joined Ravenclaw" said Flitwick.

"He's a true Hufflepuff" beamed Sprout. He's loyal.

"He's a fool for trusting those idiots to keep a promise" mocked Snape.

"Severus!" bellowed McGonagall. "You will not speak of students in that manner".

"Can you please just go help them?" yelled Hannah shocking everyone.

'Wow girl, didn't think you had it in you' laughed Susan.

"Pomona can you escort these girls back to their dorms? We'll go after the children".

"Sure come on girls let's go".

'Dammit, I have to get away' thought Susan as she followed Sprout out the door.

* * *

"Can you believe Potter?" said Ron "He just left us here".

"Someone has to stop Snape, Ron" said Hermione "it doesn't matter who".

"He just wants the glory. We did all the work" said Ron.

"Don't be an idiot Ron. What work? We solved the puzzles just like you. Harry also realized you didn't have to solve this puzzle to go on ahead" said Neville defending his friend.

"Only because we were already here".

"Harry sensed the board was enchanted to trap you once the game began. You could've just walked around it like he did".

"Come on Ron just focus so we can finish this and follow Harry " said Hermione.

"Alright" said Ron.

They managed to win fairly quickly after the bickering was over.

"Come on guys let's go" said Hermione.

They walked through the door Harry had blown up. The first thing they noticed was the smell. It permeated the air.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" asked Ron.

They looked around and spotted the troll's corpse.

"It's from that" said Neville almost losing his dinner.

Hermione approached the corpse. To study it. "It's a troll".

"Did Potter do that?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, I don't think so. Adult wizards struggle with a troll, Harry's good, but not that good".

"I don't know" said Neville. "I have a feeling Harry hides what he knows. He only performs 1st year spells in front of others, but I've caught him reading 5th grade level spell books before to pass the time".

"Really?" asked Hermione. "How can he be so advance? He's only 11. You can't practice magic early".

"Its bloody Harry Potter of course" said Ron. "The rules are different for him".

"Oh shut up Ron. You grew up in a wizarding home. You easily could've picked up one of your brothers' books and read them" said Neville.

"Enough you guys, let's go".

They entered the room when once again the way back was blocked by fire as well as the way forward. Hermione approached the table in the middle. She noticed 7 different vials with liquids inside. She sniffed a few of them, but they were odorless.

"What do you supposed we do here?" asked Ron.

"I don't know" said Hermione. "There's just these vials nothing more".

"Great we're just stuck here then?" huffed Ron.

"It seems so. Unless you want to run through the fire".

"There's no clue at all" asked Neville.

'No there's nothing" said Hermione.

"How did Harry get through?".

"I don't know".

They decided to wait for backup. There really wasn't anything they could do.

* * *

As the students were currently solving the puzzles McGonagall alongside Snape, and Flitwick left her office in the direction of the 3rd floor. As they neared they encountered Dumbledore.

"Albus you're here!" exclaimed McGonagall.

"Yes" said Dumbledore. °The detection charms I placed alerted me that someone was in the mirror room. I immediately made my way back".

McGonagall said "Harry Potter is down there chasing his friends".

"Yes, he told me that some students were investigating the room, so I added a compulsion charm to keep them away".

"It obviously wasn't enough" said Snape.

"Yes, I see that Severus. It seems I underestimated how much they wanted to know what was inside".

"Yes, they seem to think that Severus is after the stone, so Mr. Potter went to stop them" supplied Flitwick.

Snape growled.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You do seem the type my friend".

They arrived and entered the room. Fluffy saw dinner walk in and charged them. Dumbledore quickly casted "arresto momentum" on Fluffy and levitated him.

"After you guys" he said indicating the trap door.

As the professors jumped down he transfigured Fluffy into a block of wood and put him in his pocket. He peered into the hole and jumped slowing down his descent.

He met with the rest of his party. "Seems like the kids know their stuff", indicating the missing devil's snare above them

"Come on" said Snape walking away.

They walked into the room with keys as Flitwick froze them in midair and summoned the key he had marked. He approached the door and unlocked it. They pressed on.

"Why didn't you just unlock it with a spell" asked McGonagall.

"It's charmed to only unlock with a key, and it would take longer for me to dispel the magic on the lock".

They arrived at the room with the chess board. McGonagall walked on to the board and transfigured the white queen into a stone giant and had her crush the white king. The chess pieces bowed and stilled once more.

The rest followed her to the door.

"What happened here?" asked McGonagall.

"Must've been one of the brats" said Snape.

They walked passed the door and saw the troll's corpse.

"My god" said McGonagall. "Children did that?".

"No" said Dumbledore. "It has to be our would be thief. He's somehow gotten into the castle".

"I do hope the children are okay" said McGonagall.

They passed the corpse and opened the door seeing fire in their path. Snape simple dispelled the flames and walked in.

As they all enter they saw the children sitting down. Hermione and the boys look up as their professors walk in.

"FINNALY!" said Ron.

"RON" yelled Hermione. "That's rude. I'm sure they came here as quickly as possible'.

They noticed Snape among the professors.

"It wasn't him?" yelled a shocked Ron.

Neville looked at Dumbledore. You have to help Harry. He went on ahead and we don't know how".

Snape laughed. "Little miss know it all couldn't solve the riddle?".

"What riddle?" asked Hermione.

"The one on the table" said Snape.

"There's nothing there professor" said Hermione.

"Enough" said McGonagall "How did Mr. Potter get ahead of you?".

Hermione blushed and said "He just walked around the board, and blasted the door".

Seeing McGonagall's face Neville supplied " Harry surmised that the board was enchanted to trap the person until the game was over. He simply said one only had to walk around the board to pass".

McGonagall was stunned . "How could I've missed that?" muttered McGonagall

Flitwick laughed. "It seems Mr. Potter can see things in a different manner Minerva".

"Well let's move on to help Harry" said Dumbledore.

The kids got up to follow.

"No. You kids stay here" said Dumbledore.

"Why" asked Ron.

"It's dangerous up ahead. Filius can you please escort them to the infirmary?".

"Sure Albus" said Filius. "Come on children".

"But I want to help" said Ron.

"Come along Mr. Weasley". As the miniature charms professor escorted the children out of the way the others pushed through. Snape once more dispelled the flames.

"How did Potter get through here?" asked McGonagall.

"He must've solved the riddle, and destroyed the parchment to keep the children away" grumbled Snape annoyed Harry had solved it. They approached the door and entered.

* * *

As Susan followed Sprout and Hannah out the door her mind went into planning mode. 'How do I get away. If I don't get away before we get to the common room I'm stuck'.

As they walked a long corridor Susan had an idea. 'We have to turn left at the end. It's risky, but'. She began to quietly get Harry's pouch. She stuck her hand inside and felt around. Having the cloak in hand she slowed her walk to distance herself from the two. Susan began to pull the cloak slowly. When Sprout and Hannah turned left, she yanked it out and covered herself with the cloak. She hurried back to where they came from. The last thing she heard was "Where's Susan?".

Susan quickly caught up with her professors. 'Thank god'. As they began to talk among themselves she followed silently. When the headmaster joined them she panicked a bit. Then they entered the room. After hearing about the compulsion charm, she could fight it off. Susan saw the beast and gasped. She witnessed how quickly the headmaster dealt with it. She waited till they all dropped down the hole, and approached it. Seeing the drop she knew it would hurt. She casted a cushioning charm on her feet, took a deep breath and dropped. Her feet hit the ground hard.

A sharp pain spread through her feet. Her eyes watered a bit. Fear of falling behind granted her the ability to run after the professors. She quickly and quietly joined them. They kept stopping to talk after completing every puzzle. It annoyed her, but thanks to that she was able to follow. Susan saw the dead troll and almost vomited. She waited once more when they all pressed forward.

Walking into the room she saw the other students. 'Idiots! If Harry gets hurt because of you all..' she didn't allow herself to finish the thought. She laughed when Snape made fun of Hermione. She saw the children leave and her professors walk forward. Knowing Harry doesn't want anyone to know about the cloak, especially the teachers, Susan put it away in her robes. She walked through the door and saw the person she was looking for.

The professors were somewhat blocking the view. She could still see Harry's back. As he turned around she saw everything. A huge blood stain on his chest. His hand squeezing his wand like his life depended on it, and the shade that began to talk to Dumbledore. Then she saw Harry once again as he began to fall and couldn't help but run toward him and shout "HARRY!".

* * *

As Harry silently entered the room he saw professor Quirrell standing in front of a mirror. He immediately felt a tingling in his scar. 'My shields seem to be holding'. He looked at the mirror, wondering what was special about it. He felt a slight compulsion charm coming from the mirror. 'It wants me to look upon it'. His attention is drawned once more to the professor as he mutters once more. Harry couldn't quite hear what he said. Obeying the compulsion to some degree he turns his head in the direction it was in. He sees some sort of script around the edge of the mirror.

He began to mentally read "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi". 'What is that supposed to mean?'. He begins to run the information through his head when Quirrell begins to pace.

"I don't understand master. I can see you back among us. You're sitting in a throne with the stone in your hand, and I'm next to you as promised".

'Master?' thought Harry.

Quirrell paused once more. "It's what I desire. Why won't the mirror give it to me?".

'Desire? Desire….desire….,mirror…..erised? Erised is desire backwards. I show not your face but your heart's desire. That's it!'.

Quirrell was running out of patience. "Give me the stone!".

'What a petulant child. Oh well' thought Harry as he pointed his wand at the mirror and shouted "Reducto".

The spell erupted from his wand causing a huge explosion. Shards went flying everywhere and the last thing Harry saw before turning his attention to Quirrell was a glint of red.

Quirrell was staring at the mirror when the explosion happened. Shards of glass cut his face and body. He angrily turned to see the newcomer.

"You idiot boy! I needed that mirror for master". He pointed his wand at Harry and shouted "Crucio". Harry side stepped the curse. He was very surprised by the man's overreaction. 'The man's a certified psycho. I have to distract him till help comes along'.

"I'm sorry professor. It's a dark artifact. It had a compulsion charm coming from it, it's what made you stare at it".

"I had it under control you fool. I needed that mirror" said Quirrell, wand still pointing at Harry.

Harry turned to what was left of the mirror and saw a red stone. 'It can't be? One Reducto and the world's most valuable artifact comes flying out'. Harry turned to Quirrell once more.

"I am sorry professor" continued Harry. 'I pray he doesn't notice'.

"It took me all year to get here you brat, and in one second you lay it all to waste" exclaimed Quirrell as gestured to the wreckage with his left hand twisting his body and turning his head to look at the spot he indicated.

'Please don't see it'.

Quirrell looked at the rubble of the mirror and saw a red stone. He smirked "It seems I have you to thank after all Mr. Potter" as he began to make his way to the stone.

'Damn'.

Thinking here goes nothing Harry grabbed his wand and pointing at Quirrell thought "Stupefy" and he changed target and shouted "Accio Stone".

Quirrell was almost at the stone when he saw from the corner of his eye a spell heading at him. He side stepped the stunning spell and saw the stone shoot off to the boy.

"YOU DARE YOU INSOLENT BOY" he shouted pointing his wand at Harry and once more shouted "Crucio".

As soon as Harry caught the stone he saw a spell coming at him. He ducked. "Now, now professor, we wouldn't want something to happen to the stone now would we" mocked Harry wagging his finger.

"Give it here boy".

"No. Not until you tell me what you want it for".

"What I do with it is between me and my master. It's not something for some jumped up half-blood to know".

"Okay, well say goodbye to the stone now" said Harry pointing his wand at it.

"No" pleaded Quirrell.

Harry heard a voice say "You fool. Bested by a mere child".

"Forgive me master".

"Let me speak with him" the voice said.

"No master. You can't be serious. You're not strong enough. I'll handle.."

"THIS ISN'T A REQUEST YOU FOOL!" the voice shouted.

The man turned his back on Harry. He reached for his turban and began to unwrap it. Harry could see nothing at first, but after a few twists he could make out some features of a face. As the turban came completely undone, two things happened. Harry saw two glowing red eyes and his scar burned more intensely.

As he finished concentrating on dulling the pain Harry took more of the face's features.

"What are you?".

"See what you've done to me Harry Potter. Forcing me to live this wretched existence of a half life".

"Who are you?".

"The man who has conquered even death. And would soon enough lead you to yours".

"Voldemort? How? You're supposed to be dead".

Voldemort began to laugh.

"Dead? Me? The man who has gone further than anyone on the path to immortality? No child, death is something for mere mortals".

"No one's immortal"

Voldemort laughed once more

"Enough, boy. Give us the stone and you may yet live".

"You just told me you'll lead me to my death" said a very amused Harry.

"Such insolence, must be from that mudblood mother of yours" said Voldemort as he began to laugh.

Harry's anger began to rise, but he quelled it. 'I need to think clearly'.

"Your blood-traitor father was no better. They begged me for death and so will you".

Seeing his time stalling was at an end Harry quickly pointed his wand at Quirrell and shouted the "Steleus" curse forcing Quirrell to sneeze and following with the knee-reversal hex.

Quirrell tried to move but fell.

"Get up you fool" shouted Voldemort.

Harry quickly pocketed the stone and sent a stunner at Quirrell.

"Watch out" he heard Voldemort shout.

Quirrell rolled away and from the floor shouted "Avada Kedavra".

Harry was momentarily taken aback. It was the first time he'd seen the spell, much less having that spell shot at him (not counting as a baby). He almost cast "protego" and threw himself on the floor. When he got back up Quirrell was once again on his feet.

"Reducto" shouted Harry.

Quirrell shielded the spell. He was alarmed that his shield almost broke. Knowing he had to be serious with the kid he sent a few silent spells at him.

Seeing flashes of light coming his way Harry threw himself on the floor once again, but keeping his eyes and wand on Quirrell. "Depulso".

Quirrell was sent back a bit, enraging him enough that he sent a bone-breaker hex at Harry followed by another.

Harry tried to dodge quickly, but being on the floor proved that to be difficult. As he pushed himself up to get on his feet, he felt his left shoulder break. Pain was all he felt. He didn't even hear the crack. He fell once more.

Quirrell approached Harry. "The stone".

Harry looked into his eyes and said "No".

Harry heard screaming. An intense pain spread through his body. He thought that Quirrell had began to stab him multiple times with a hot knife. The screaming wouldn't stop. It took Harry a few more seconds to realize he was the one screaming. The pain receded from his body. He couldn't think straight. After a few seconds he could see clearly again.

"Hand me the stone"

"No" he muttered.

This time he did hear "Crucio" being shouted as his world simply became pain. He didn't know how long it lasted. Time was very difficult to keep track off. 'At least I can't feel the pain in my shoulder anymore'.

"Give me to stone now or else. I will kill you boy. It's up to you to decide if it will be over quickly, or very slowly".

Harry got his bearings once more.

"Okay….okay….just let me…get back up" he grunted hoarsely.

As Harry tried to stand his feet fell like they were made of jelly. He took a deep breath and found his center. 'Okay you can do this'. He took the stone in his right hand and approached Quirrell.

"Here you go" said Harry.

Quirrell saw the stone in the boy's hand. 'Soon, master, soon'. He made to grab the stone with his left. As his fingers touched the smooth surface he was stunned when the right side of his chin cracked and burned. He fell backward.

Harry waited until Quirrell was very close. 'Yes, keep your eyes on the stone. That's right'. When Quirrell's fingers touched the surface of the stone Harry used all his strength and swung his left arm in a hook to punch Quirrell on the chin. Pain, once more. 'Oh well, my left shoulder was already broken, why not the left hand as well'. He saw Quirrell fly backward, pocketed the stone, and readied his wand. He could see Quirrell's chin was burnt. 'What?'. Quirrell began to rise. "Reducto" shouted Harry as he saw the left arm of the man get blasted off.

Quirrell felt pain. He tried to hold his left arm but it was gone. Realizing what happened he sent a cutting charm at Harry.

"You filthy half-blood!" he shouted.

Harry felt something hit his chest as blood began to drip. 'Oh shit'. Harry clutched his chest with his left hand. It was useless, but the pressure caused by it would help. 'I'm not going to give up my wand hand NOW'.

"Kill him. Get the stone"

"Reducto" shouted Harry hoping to end it.

Another bone-breaker hex landed on Harry. This time on his right elbow. He gritted his teeth and held onto his wand tightly. 'DON'T let go. Whatever you do, don't let go'.

Quirrell dodged the Reducto curse and replied with a hex of his own in kind. He saw the boy still staring at him in defiance.

"You're taking too long".

As his master criticized him once more he sent a "Crucio" at the boy.

More pain. 'God not again'. Harry fell to his knees as he lost his sense of the world once more.

"This is your last chance".

Harry looked at Quirrell and could tell he meant it. He stood up once more. He looked at Quirrell, then he looked behind Quirrell and smiled.

"Thank god you're here!".

Quirrell turned around to check behind him. No one was there. He was about to turn when he heard "Reducto" once more. He jumped to his left side with his back to Harry. As his foot was about to land he heard "Reducto" again. Twisting as fast as he could, he felt his right hand explode. His wand was no more, and he looked at the stump attached to the end of his right arm.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Quirrell and tackled Harry to the ground.

Harry was utterly exhausted. He was still bleeding, his legs could barely support him, and his wand arm felt really heavy. As Quirrell charged at him, he tried to move, but couldn't. Quirrell impacted against him sending them both to the ground. He tried to push him off but the man was heavy. 'If only I'd blasted off one of his legs, he'd be a lot lighter'. "Get off" he said.

Quirrell didn't have many options. With no hands to work with he pinned the boy with his body. He began to think on what to do. He looked at his stump in anger. He saw the boy's face and locked eyes with him. Then the idea of chocking the life out of him while looking at his eyes pleased him. He shifted his body and pressed his right forearm on the boy's throat. He could see the boy panic and applied more pressure.

Harry couldn't breathe. He desperately tried to shake the man off. He was just too exhausted. 'THIS is how I die?'. He didn't believe it. 'NO' Anger fueled his body as he grabbed Quirrell's head and pushed it back. With his wand still clutched in his right hand preventing him to hold his head properly, he began to pour more strength into his useless hands. Then the miracle occurred.

Quirrell began to cry out in pain. The sides of his head burned. He didn't know what the boy did, but he couldn't move.

"What are you doing? Kill him now!".

Harry saw that his touch was turning the man's face to ash. 'My touch is burning him'. Seeing his way out Harry felt hope and his magic swirled inside his body. He pushed Quirrell back as he sat up. Quirrell fell back in pain and whimpers. Harry stood up and approached him. He kneeled on his stomach to pin him, and grabbed on to Quirrell's face until it all turned to ash and the last thing Quirinus Quirrell did was scream. With the man dead Harry stood up and walked backwards from the body.

His body ached. He longed for his bed. Thinking of what he'd been through, he took another deep breath to calm himself. As he exhaled he saw a shade appear from the robes and ashes of Quirrell . 'What now?'.

"You haven't seen the last of me boy. I will come back, and I will kill you".

The shade raced toward Harry and all he could think to do was raise his hands in defense. The shade ran through his body as he heard the door opened. Turning around he saw the headmaster and his professors. He saw the shade and the professors facing one another engaged in conversation. Then darkness began to take him and he quickly approached the floor. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice cry "HARRY!", and he knew no more.

AN: HOPEFULLY THE DUEL WASN'T TOO "OVER THE TOP". I TRIED TO DEPICT A HARRY WHO WAS USED TO DUELING AND KNEW HOW TO LOOK FOR OPENINGS.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry woke up in the cover of darkness. His eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings. He noticed he was in the infirmary at school. The bed he currently occupied was very comfortable. Then he felt slightly sore, more so on his right side. He tried to move, but his body didn't respond. He could feel a huge weight pressing down on the right side of his body. He lifted his head and couldn't see a thing. His brain failed to come up with a reason as to why he felt like that. As he tried to shimmy up a bit, something held on to his midsection possessively. Curious about it, Harry reached out with his left hand. His hand came into contact with a silky substance. 'The cloak'. He lifts the cloak and sees Susan. She's clearly sleeping while she had her head tucked under his armpit, her right leg on his legs and her right arm wrapped around his stomach.

Harry began to chuckle. 'This cloak's always been used to sneak into girls' beds, this must be a first'.

His chuckles were detected by Susan, who began to stir.

"I knew you missed your teddy" said an amused Harry.

"Harry?" she whispered rubbing her eye.

"HARRY!" she jumped on top of him.

With the air knocked out of him, Harry could only grunt and remain silent.

Seeing what she'd done she whispered "Sorry" and shifted back to her former position.

"It's s okay Suze, how are you?".

"How am I? You're the one who was brought in here bleeding everywhere ".

His memory came back to him. He remembered the room with the mirror. 'Voldemort'.

"How long have I been here?".

"A little over 3 days. Madam Pomfrey suspected you'd be out for 5".

"What can I say, I'm super strong" he joked.

"It's not funny you idiot, you could've died. You almost did die" finished Susan as she began to sob.

Harry just wrapped her in his arms and said "I'm sorry. You know I didn't plan for any of that to happen".

After a few minutes Susan regained her composure. "I was so angry at you, you left me behind and this happens".

"Well now I know to bring you along next time".

Susan pushed herself up with her forearms and locked eyes with Harry.

"There better not be a next time" she said glaring at Harry.

Harry gulped and gave her a nod. "Of course".

"What happened, you know, after I passed out? The last thing I saw was Voldemort".

Susan looked at Harry and said "It's a long story. You sure you don't want to go back to sleep?"

"Suze I've been sleeping for 3 days. Now what happened?".

"Okay" Susan said as she began to tell Harry what happened.

* * *

"HARRY!" screamed Susan as she ran toward her friend. She kneeled next to him and could see the blood begin to stream from his chest to the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt and saw the huge gash running across his chest. She lost it then and there. She began to cry. She didn't know what to do. A hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Dumbledore.

"Help him, please" she begged.

* * *

Albus, Severus, and Minerva walked into the room. What they saw shocked all three. They saw a black spirit of some kind run through Harry Potter. Harry then turned around giving them a good look at the him. He looked terrible. He was very pale and his shirt was soaked in blood.

The spirit that exited the boy's body approached them. It contained two bright red eyes and as it neared, it began to speak with Dumbledore. "I will be back Dumbledore and when I do I'll kill you and that boy" and it took off passing through the castle walls.

At the same time as the spirit gave it's threat, the three professors could see Harry Potter begin to sway on his feet and began to collapse.

"HARRY!" they heard someone shout. Then they saw Susan run from behind them and kneeled next to Harry. The girl began to cry.

The professors were somewhat out of it. Dumbledore reacted first and walked up to the girl. He squeezed her shoulder in an effort to calm her down a bit. She pleaded with him to help Harry.

"Fawkes" cried Dumbledore.

The phoenix flashed into the room in flames waiting for an order.

"Can you take Harry to the infirmary?".

"I'm going with him" said Susan.

She looked at Dumbledore letting him know she wasn't asking him for permission, and held Harry's hand.

Dumbledore gave Fawkes a nod. The phoenix approached them as flashed away in flames once more.

McGonagall approached the headmaster and asked "Albus what do you think happened in here?". She then saw Quirrell's body and continued "Who is that?".

Dumbledore studied the room. He looked around the room trying to get a feel of what happened. He could see the mirror was broken. He didn't know what became of the stone. Voldemort obviously didn't get it. The mirror was enchanted by him to hide the stone. With the mirror broken he wondered where it was. 'Was the stone broken as well?'.

"I believe that is what's left of professor Quirrell".

"What happened to him?"

He approached the body of his defense professor. He waved his wand over the body and got the expected readings. "Possession".

"Quirinius, it seems we were both played for fools".

"That was him Albus" said Severus. "You were right".

"Yes Severus, but this is one occasion I wished my hunches were wrong".

"That was You-Know-Who?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva, it seems he was after the stone to regain his body".

Severus walked around the remains of the body. "I'm surprised the brat managed to hold them off" said Snape.

"There's nothing else we can do here. We must ask Mr. Potter what occurred here when he's able".

They all began to head out as fast as they could. As they exited the trap door Dumbledore sealed it with a strong locking charm. He looked around the room and felt the block of wood through his robes. 'I'll have to discuss with Rubeus about what to do with Fluffy'. The name still caused him to chuckle.

* * *

Susan flashed onto the floor in the infirmary. She looked around and saw the Gryffindor idiots sitting on beds. She saw Madam Pomfrey walking toward them with potions.

"Help!" she screamed.

Everyone heard the call and looked at the spectacle.

"My goodness, what happened?" asked Pomfrey setting the trey of potions and running to Susan.

"He was attacked. Please help , he's bleeding" .

Pomfrey lifted Harry on to a bed. She quickly inspected the wound.

"Susan do you know what a blood replenishing potion looks like?".

Susan nodded.

"Bring me as many as you can carry and don't stop till I tell you".

Pomfrey then began to mutter spells to stop the bleeding and clean out the wound. She began closing it, when Susan came back with the first vials. She then began to give Harry the potions nonstop until some color returned to Harry's body. She then ran a full medical scan on him. The injuries were staggering. She gasped when she read Cruciatus exposure.

"Dear god" she said bringing her hand up to her mouth.

The rest of the Gryffindor students crowded the bed.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Neville.

"Scoot back children I'm not done".

Hermione looked guilty. She knew none of this would've happened if they listened to Harry. Snape wasn't even after the stone.

Neville didn't know what to do. "This is my fault he muttered".

"Don't be stupid" said Ron. "He's the one who got himself injured".

Susan lost it. She ran up to Ron and slapped him very hard. "This is all of your faults. He told you to stay away. Then he had to come help you idiots".

Susan glared at both Ron and Hermione.

Everyone was shocked but none more so than Ron. He got over it quickly and replied " I didn't ask for his bloody help. We were doing fine on our own".

"Sure you were, stuck in a room with nowhere to go" replied Susan angrily.

Hermione looked like she was going to say something but was cut off.

"Enough" said Pomfrey. "Back away from the bed. I have more to do".

The trio of professors walked it. Poppy turned and saw Severus.

"Severus! You're here. I need your help. Mr. Potter was exposed to the Cruciatus curse for a significant time, he'll need an exposure relief potion and we have none".

Everyone gasped.

McGonagall asked "What's wrong with him Poppy?".

"Cruciatus?" whispered Neville.

Pomfrey sighed and grabbed a parchment containing Harry's medical report. "He was exposed to the Cruciatus curse three times, his left shoulder is broken as is his left hand, his right elbow is also broken, he received a cutting curse on his chest which caused substantial blood loss, and he has burns on his hands".

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Dumbledore nearing the bed.

"I managed to stop the bleeding and closed the wound. I gave him potions for the blood loss so he's out of danger. Now I have to vanish and regrow his bones. When Severus brews the Cruciatus relief potion I'll give it to him immediately, hopefully he'll never feel any more pain when he wakes".

"How long will he be out?".

"5 days give or take".

"Well I'll be leaving now. Poppy I'll send the potion with an elf" said Snape as he turned and walked out the infirmary.

McGonagall looked at the students "Come along now children I'll walk you all to your common rooms".

Susan got closer to Harry "I'm staying here" she said.

"You can't" answered McGonagall. "Poppy needs to be able to work on Mr. Potter and can't do that with you in her way".

Poppy looked over Susan "Perhaps a calming draught for the girl first, then maybe a dreamless sleep potion". She then approached Susan "Say goodbye to him now child and come back in the morning". Poppy then left to grab the potions.

Susan looked over Harry once more. She realized how very close she came to losing her best friend. She grabbed his right hand and as she squeezed "I'm happy you're okay, and I'll be back to see you tomorrow.

Following McGonagall to her common Susan walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

"I can't believe you slapped Ron" chuckled Harry.

"I know, I have a temper" said Susan. "I've been meaning to get a better hold on it. I can already hear people calling me a fiery redhead".

Harry laughed some more.

"Stop it. It's not funny".

As Harry continued with his infectious laugh, Susan began as well.

"It did feel good slapping the idiot".

"So what else have you done?".

"Not much, just studying and visiting you. Pomfrey kept sending me away after dinner so I kept coming back under your cloak every night. Last night was the first time I fell asleep" said an embarrassed Susan.

Harry just hugged her some more.

"What of Neville and Hannah?".

"Neville has been feeling guilty. He's very upset with himself, Hannah and I have been trying to cheer him up, but it hasn't worked so far".

"Guess I'll have to set him straight".

"See to it that you do".

"Yes ma'am" responded Harry giving a mock salute. He laughed then said "Shit, mum and dad, has anyone called them?".

"No. I was going to use your mirror, but since we didn't know when you'd be up, I didn't want to worry them".

"Thanks".

"No problem, but you're still going to have to deal with Dora. She was very mad you didn't ask her for help".

"How bad is it?"

"Very, but she agreed not to call your parents until you woke up".

The sunlight began to light up the infirmary. Harry could see Susan's face more clearly now. He saw her bright blue eyes and tiny nose covered in cute freckles and thought 'She's going to be a very beautiful woman'. He smiled at her.

"What?".

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff" said Harry.

"Susan do you have my mirror on you?".

Susan pulled out Harry's pouch "Yes, why?".

"Figured I let my parents know what happened".

Susan got off of Harry and waited as he sat up on his bed after adjusting the pillows. She joined him once more in the bed with her head leaning on his shoulder and passed him his pouch. Harry rummaged through the pouch feeling his way around his wand and broom when he found his mirror. As he pulled it out he hesitated a moment.

"Padfoot".

After a moment Sirius' face appeared. "Harry? What's wrong?. Do you know what time it is?".

Harry and Susan laughed, then saw movement beside Sirius. After a few moments a red haired woman asked Sirius what was wrong. Susan recognizing the women asked "Auntie?".

Amelia Bones was jolted from the bed. "Susan? What's going on?".

Harry began to laugh "Not much guys, just wanted to let dad know a few things. Congratulations by the way" smirked Harry.

Amelia and Sirius looked away. They planned on letting the children know of their relationship soon enough, but to be caught in this manner was embarrassing, at least for Amelia.

Susan asked "How long has this, been going on?".

"Not long" said Sirius. "Your aunt is a stubborn woman. It took me a lot of effort to convince her to date me. It helps that I'm an excellent lover" winked Sirius.

Amelia smacked Sirius on the back of his head very hard. "You idiot" she said. "Sorry honey, I meant to speak with you first" said Amelia shyly.

"It's okay auntie. I'm not mad or anything I was just curious".

Harry still laughing at Sirius getting hit on the head finally said. "Well I'm just calling to let you all know what happened a few days ago. Also keep in mind that I'm perfectly fine".

And so he told them everything from his point of view since the beginning of the year. Susan added her view in some parts as the story progressed. Sirius was angry, as was Amelia.

"Harry you could've died. How could you be so reckless?".

Then more minutes of Sirius scolding Harry ensued, and Amelia joined in as well.

"Wait till I tell your mother" said Sirius.

Harry gulped. He didn't want to imagine what she would do to him.

"Well I'm sorry, if that matters. I'm guessing the professors will want to question me when they find out I'm awake, so if you guys want to see what happened I suggest you all join us and bring a pensieve. Sirius and Amelia both nodded.

"We'll be there at 8" said Sirius ending the conversation.

"Well, at least he's not THAT mad" said Susan.

"Oh he is, but I'm more worried about mum".

A quick tempus spell told Harry it was 6:13 in the morning. Harry decided to be selfish and kept cuddling with Susan. He knew that Pomfrey would wake up soon, but he enjoyed the closeness to Susan. They continued to talk of the upcoming exams. They would start the following week. It was Friday morning which would leave Harry the weekend to revise.

They began to hear noises coming from Madam Pomfrey's sleeping quarters. "As much as I enjoy cuddling with you, you better go back to your room and pretend you've been there all night, before Pomfrey comes in here".

Suddenly realizing they've been holding each other for hours, Susan just nodded and stood up. She grabbed the cloak and said "Goodbye".

"Can you bring me a change of clothes?" said Harry. "I can't find the clothes I was wearing" he said looking around the nightstand next to him.

"Sure thing. I'll just go back and shower then come back here. We can have breakfast together".

As Susan left Harry began to inspect his body. He could feel the scar on his chest. He traced the line with his left hand, it was rough. The trail along his chest was bumpy. His right still felt a little numb due to Susan leaning on him. He began to inspect his left hand, it was fixed. His left shoulder was better as well.

Once his right side was no longer numb he sat up and began to rotate his right arm and extend it. His elbow popped softly. He didn't feel pain or anything. He then tried to stand. He was a little wobbly. Harry removed the hospital gown he was wearing. He approached a mirror and saw his reflection. He could only see from his waist and above. The scar across his chest was very ugly. It ran at an angle from underneath his right nipple to just above his left breast and heart ending at his shoulder. It had an intense pink color mixed with a few lines of white and red around the edge of the scar. He studied the scar once again tracing it with his fingers.

Madam Pomfrey exited her quarters and saw Harry standing in front of a mirror. "It's good to see that you're awake Mr. Potter, but perhaps you should return to your bed".

"I'm fine" said Harry absentmindedly still tracing the scar.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, it will clear up, but unfortunately some scarring will remain".

Harry turned to look at Pomfrey and joked "Here I was thinking about how many girls it'll help me get".

Pomfrey began to laugh. She followed Harry to his bed. She muttered incantations once again waving her wand over Harry.

"It appears you're better, but I want to keep you for one more night".

"Is that really necessary? I feel fine" protested Harry.

Pomfrey looked at Harry once more and decided "We'll see how today goes, okay?".

Harry nodded and they talked amongst themselves for a while until the door opened and Susan walked in holding Harry's clothes followed by Dora.

"Good morning" said Harry nervously.

Dora looked at her brother. She could see the scar on his chest. Anger consumed her as she ran up to Harry and slapped him. Everyone was shocked. Susan was very uncomfortable in the silenced that followed, she placed Harry's clothes on the nightstand and waited quietly. Pomfrey just surveyed the scene silently. Harry reached up to touch his left cheek. After a few moments Dora hugged Harry and cried. Harry hugged her back feeling guilty. He hadn't realized how much his actions affected her. He patted her back whispering "Sorry" to her again and again.

After composing herself Dora had asked him "Why didn't you come to me for help?".

"I'm sorry Dora. I didn't think. It happened so fast, I'm sorry" responded Harry.

"Is everything okay now" asked a nervous Susan

"Yes" said Dora. "Sorry, I didn't know I'd react like that". She looked embarrassed.

Pomfrey finally spoke up "It's okay dear. These things happen".

Dora nodded and hugged Harry again. Susan approached them and Dora pulled her into their hug. They stayed that way until Hannah and Neville ran inside.

"Harry" shouted Neville as his eyes widened at the sight of his friend.

"Hey Nev" smiled Harry. "Good morning Hannah".

Hannah gasped at the sight and ran up to Harry and hugged him. "Good to see you're back".

"Thanks Hannah, it's good to be back" said Harry patting her on the back.

Neville kept his distance.

"You okay Nev?".

"Umm yes Harry, I'm fine. So how are you?".

"Not bad a little banged up, but nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix".

"I'm sorry" said Neville staring at his feet .

"What for?".

"For everything, for breaking my promise to you, for lying, and for leading you down there".

"I went on my own accord Nev. It wasn't your fault. I stupidly went ahead on my own instead of waiting for Dumbledore like I told you all to do".

Neville wasn't convinced.

"Come here" said Harry as gestured for Neville to approach.

Neville got closer when Harry quickly closed the remaining distance and embraced Neville in a manly hug. "I'm fine Nev. It all worked out and most importantly, it wasn't your fault. We have more important things to worry about, like exams".

Susan and Hannah laughed followed by everyone else. Harry's stomach growled resulting in Pomfrey asking an elf to bring them their breakfast. The group silently ate their food until it was almost 8. Harry used the opportunity to dress. As he began everyone finally noticed that Harry was walking around in his boxers. Dora laughed while Susan and Hannah blushed. Harry shrugged and pocketed his wand when he was finished.

"I'm letting professor Dumbledore know you're awake" said Pomfrey.

"That's fine, my parents will be here soon enough".

When Pomfrey left, Harry and his friends joked around for a few minutes when the doors opened once more revealing Harry's parents with Amelia, Dumbledore, and the heads of houses.

Andromeda looked around for Harry. As she saw him she ran up to him and hugged him very tightly.

"Mum I'm okay".

Andromeda paid no mind.

"Can't breath" muttered Harry.

Andromeda whispered "Sorry" and adjusted the hug. Sirius approached Harry with Amelia and also hugged him. Professor Sprout ran to Harry and hugged him as well. After a few seconds of hugs going around Harry eyed his headmaster looking at him.

"I suppose you're all curious to know what happened?".

"Yes" said Dumbledore with a glint in his eye.

"I asked my dad to bring a pensieve so we can all watch".

That's okay Mr. Potter, but I have one in my office and I'd prefer we do this in private.

Everyone perked up at the information. They were very curious to see what the memory contained. Sirius stepped forward and said "Let's go".

The group of Harry's friends didn't move. Harry noticed and said "Come on guys, you're watching it as well".

"I'm not sure it's wise to have the students view it as well" said Dumbledore.

"I'm going to tell them anyway, so it's easier to just show them".

Dumbledore looked reluctant, but acquiesced to Harry.

Everyone present walked out of the infirmary, except Pomfrey who had to stay in case of an emergency.

They made it to Dumbledore's office as he began to ready the pensieve in the middle of the room. Harry saw that it was very large. It was made of stone 'Marble' he thought, with runes carved around it. There were plenty of runes he couldn't recognize. He then noticed runes carved in a location that felt out of place.

"Can we all go into the pensieve?" asked Harry indicating with his finger as he twisted it in a circle around the room.

"Yes" chimed Dumbledore. "There are limits on some, but this one is just like the kind the ministry uses for trials. It can project the memory as well.

Amelia approached the pensieve. It was vastly different from the ones at the ministry. Seeing the runes Harry couldn't recognize earlier she asked Dumbledore "Albus what are these?" pointing with her finger.

"Ah, those. My own variation on an old rune formation. It allows us to hear the thoughts of the memory's owner. It's very useful to me, as it allows me to review my state of mind at certain times".

Amelia was very curious about that. She never even heard of such a thing. Everyone else was in the same boat. They all stared at the headmaster expectantly.

Dumbledore added for everyone's benefit "In the old days, it was very fashionable that lovers wore jewelry carved with runes that enabled them to feel and hear each other's emotions and thoughts. It was very useful and very dangerous. This is what mislead everyone to believe the myth of soul bonds".

"So we'll hear everything that Harry's thinking? Isn't that an invasion of his privacy?" asked Susan.

"I can of course put a stop to it, if Mr. Potter wishes" clarified the headmaster staring at Harry.

"It's fine, I don't care" said Harry.

Sirius chimed in "So do we all drop inside or do we project the memory?".

"I want to step inside" said Harry to the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Susan. "You know, seeing all that again".

"Yes" said Harry. "I want to see where I could've done better".

"I'm sure you did fine" said Sirius.

"From what point do you want to see the memory? asked Harry looking at Dumbledore.

Albus thought it over. "How long did it take you from the corridor to the mirror room?".

"Not much, 35 to 45 minutes, and that's counting the duel with Quirrell".

Dumbledore cast the tempus spell, it was 8:10 in the morning "We'll have enough time to see it all, but we'll have to run to our first classes" he said staring at students and professors alike.

Everyone in the room nodded.

Harry them withdrew his memory and deposited into the pensieve. "It's going to start as Neville and I approach the 3rd floor corridor. Is everyone ready?" he asked.

Everyone circled around the pensieve and began to immerse themselves upon the flowing liquid and dropped down into the memory.

* * *

As they all dropped in they saw memory Neville walking away from the door. Real Neville was embarrassed he couldn't overcome the compulsion. Real Harry held his shoulder "It's okay Nev, nothing to be ashamed of". Hannah approached Neville and hugged him.

The scene unfurled in front of everyone as the boys entered the room. Andromeda saw Fluffy and yelled at Albus "You had a Cerberus in the castle!". Sirius and Amelia looked at Dumbledore with fury in their eyes. Dumbledore looked ashamed.

"Perhaps we should pay attention" said Snape as memory Harry and Neville dropped into the trapdoor. The scene faded out and soon an image appeared of Harry and Neville on top of devil's snare. And that's how the memory progressed as Harry and Neville went through the rooms with commentaries ranging from praising Harry's flying skills to his solution to the chess board room.

McGonagall was again embarrassed about how easy it was to go around her defenses. Harry had seen her face and told her "It's okay professor, all the challenges were simple. I mean even the key room provided brooms to help you catch the key, which was stupid" he said. Then added "Sorry" to professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick just laughed it off. Memory Harry had already pointed out his error earlier.

They passed the troll when Andromeda said "Thank god you didn't have to face a troll". Harry remained silent when Dora and Susan laughed.

"What?" asked Andromeda with Sirius and Amelia waiting for clarification as well.

"He already did" added Neville.

"He did what!"

"Let's move on" said Harry. "We can see the memory another time".

Dumbledore could feel the gazes on him.

"Harry's right, we must move" he said.

They entered the potions puzzle room. They saw and heard Harry comment on the puzzle's simplicity, and how it was unnecessary as he took the riddle and casted the flame-freezing charm on himself. Snape kept his face calm, but was seething inside. He too didn't think of the solution. The adults looked around themselves ashamed. Neville now knew the reason they were stuck in the room. He had read the riddle and was stumped. He knew that he at least wouldn't have solved it.

They all followed as memory Harry passed through the flames and the room faded and the mirror room appeared. They saw Quirrell pacing around, while they could all hear Harry's thoughts as his scar burned him. How he wondered about the mirror and felt the compulsion to peer into it. His solving of the writing on said mirror which impressed everyone, and his decision to destroy the mirror.

Dumbledore grimaced at the thought, but agreed it was better than Voldemort getting the stone.

They saw Quirrell fire a Crucio at Harry. Andromeda embraced Harry from behind circling her arms around his shoulders and placing her chin on top of his head. Harry reached up to tap her arm in reassurance. He said "Regardless of what you see I'm still here, remember that okay". Andromeda said nothing.

Dumbledore saw the stone fall amongst the shards and perked up. "What happened to the stone?" he asked Harry.

"I don't know headmaster. I had it on me, but when I awoke I was in my boxers and gown. I don't know what happened to my clothes. It should still be in the pocket of my pants".

Dumbledore just nodded thinking of asking Poppy for the clothes.

They continued to watch memory Harry as he decided to distract Quirrell from the stone.

"That was a good idea Harry" said Sirius.

"Yeah, shame it didn't work" shrugged Harry.

Everyone saw Quirrell notice the stone and made a disappointed sigh. As the spell fire began Neville shouted "You can cast silently!". Harry just shrugged as his professors looked at him in awe.

"I knew you were hiding your real power" said an amused Neville.

They all watched, impressed at the boy. Snape reluctantly agreed the boy was powerful. As Harry continued to taunt Quirrell everyone stared at him once more like he was crazy.

"What? Angry people make mistakes" said Harry.

No one could argue the point. Then they all heard the chilling voice.

"Who is that?" asked Amelia.

"You'll see" said Harry.

Susan and Hannah screamed as Quirrell removed the turban. Some were too shocked to even do that. Dumbledore gasped as Voldemort began to explain how he survived. Harry had heard Dumbledore and decided to ask him about what it meant later.

Sirius was angered as Voldemort taunted Harry with James and Lily's deaths. Then the battle truly began once more as Harry began to send hexes at Quirrell.

"That was a great idea" said Flitwick as he saw the sneezing hex combined with the knee-reversal hex.

"Thank you professor".

Sirius laughed at Quirrell. As the Avada Kedavra curse flew at Harry Andromeda hugged Harry a bit harder. Susan and Dora grabbed onto Harry's arms. Sirius patted him on the head.

Harry said "I'm an idiot. You see how I tried to put a shield up. That cost me".

It's not your fault said Dumbledore. Many people don't react properly to that particular spell. This being your first time, you did wonderful.

Harry wasn't convinced. Harry heard his shoulder break and grimaced. They all saw Harry defy Quirrell and looked proud. Then they heard Quirrell shout "Crucio" and their eyes darkened. The ladies all squeezed Harry more tightly as memory Harry began to scream.

Harry joked "At least I heard him say "Crucio" this time".

Everyone looked at him.

"At first I didn't know what it was" clarified Harry.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh as memory Harry said that at least he couldn't feel the pain in his shoulder anymore. Andromeda, Amelia, Dora, and Susan glared at Sirius alongside McGonagall and Sprout.

"What?" he said to the room. "It was funny".

Harry laughed and looked at his father "Don't worry dad, I think so too".

Harry noticed that Neville was pale. "You okay there Nev?".

"Yes" he said unconvincingly. Hannah approached Neville and held him once more.

Dora, Susan, and Sirius cheered when Harry punched Quirrell and grimaced at the sound Harry's left hand made. Hearing his memory self's thoughts Harry laughed.

The heads of houses stared at Harry. They were impressed with his deceit.

'Worthy of Slytheryn? Maybe' thought Snape.

Everyone saw Quirrell stand up and the fight began once more. As Harry blew Quirrell's arm off Neville and Hannah vomited at the sight. Dumbledore paused the memory. McGonagall approached them and rubbed their backs. "Perhaps you should leave" she said.

Neville's eyes widened and he shouted "No. No we'll finish watching. I have to, for what I put Harry through".

"I told you it wasn't your fault" said Harry trying to move, but couldn't as the girls in his life had him in vice like grips.

"We want to stay" said Hannah looking at McGonagall. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore who nodded and cleaned up the mess with her wand. Dumbledore resumed the memory. After they saw the cutting curse hit Harry and his right elbow break, everyone began to feel more tense as the duel became more deadly. When Harry was hit with another Crucio Andromeda began to sob. "I'm okay mum" reassured Harry as he patted her arms once more.

Everyone laughed when Harry pretended someone was behind Quirrell. They shook their heads in disbelief that such a schoolyard trick had worked. Even Snape had cracked a smile. Then the finale came as Harry blew off Quirrell's right hand and Quirrell tackled Harry to the ground. They saw as Harry was being choked to death and stared in amazement as Harry began to burn Quirrell. They were all speechless as Harry burned him to death, and saw when the spirit of Voldemort rose from the ashes and threatened Harry.

Harry looked at the scene. Then it really hit home. 'I killed someone'. He tensed up which was immediately noticed by Andromeda. She decided to talk to him later. Susan asked Harry what was wrong as she noticed his face. Harry schooled his facial features and smiled telling her everything was fine.

When the memory faded they all exited and appeared into Dumbledore's office. Everyone was silent until Albus said "Perhaps it's best to run to class now as it's almost time". Everyone jumped at the breaking of silence. The heads of houses minus Snape congratulated Harry on a job well done, and Flitwick commended his dueling skills. Harry accepted their congratulations without emotion. They all left. Neville and Hannah hugged Harry and ran to class. Susan and Dora were reluctant to go, but Harry told them he'd see them later. Susan hugged Harry and ran to hug Amelia as well. Dora hugged Harry and her mother and took off with Susan behind her.

* * *

Silence fell upon the office once more until Harry began "So, now we now for sure Voldemort is not dead and he's after me. I think I've now earned the right to know the prophecy headmaster".

Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes and sighed heavily. He saw everyone else in the room and began "It's not safe to have so many people know".

"Bullshit" said Harry. "I trust everyone here, and they all know Occlumency" he said as he turned to look at Amelia questioningly, who nodded in response. "So tell me".

Dumbledore brought out another memory and inserted it into his pensieve. He projected the image of Professor Trelawney. She began to recite the prophecy (same as in the books). As it finished Harry shrugged.

"That's it. What's so important about it? It changes nothing".

Dumbledore began to explain to Harry how Voldemort must never find out about it. Harry replied that the prophecy is useless. "I'm not going to kill him because of an ambiguously worded prophecy, I'm going to kill him because he's tried twice to kill me and he obviously won't stop trying anytime soon"

Silence followed Harry's declaration. "Dad we must take my training to the next level. No more schoolyard hexes and spells" said Harry looking at Sirius.

Sirius was about to answer when Dumbledore interrupted "Harry, I must insist you stay away from dark magic. It has a way of corrupting those with good intentions".

Harry turned to look at his headmaster and said "I'm not going to use tickling charms when my enemies intend to kill me headmaster. I will fight fire with fire".

Sirius said "I'll handle my son's tutoring Albus. I assure you I'll keep an eye on what he learns".

Dumbledore looked at all the occupants of the room and gave in. He looked at Harry once more "Please Harry I implore you, be careful".

Harry remembered to ask "Headmaster Dumbledore, why did my touch burn Quirrell?".

"I believe it was your mother's love for you that created certain protections for you. She sacrificed herself so that you could live. That pure unadulterated love combined with her sacrifice, resides on your skin. Voldemort who attempted to kill you activated the defenses she left on your person. Since all Voldemort knows is hate, he can't touch you".

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Don't get me wrong Harry. Voldemort can hurt and kill you, he just can't touch you physically . Seeing as he possessed professor Quirrell your protection extended to include him. That's why your touch burned him".

Everyone who remembered what Lily had done in that memory could contemplate how it might be possible. After all they still weren't sure what Lily did that night.

"Thank you headmaster. One more thing, is there a reason why my scar would burn when I was in Voldemort's presence?".

Andromeda and Sirius looked at Harry. Harry looked apologetic and told his parents "My scar would feel like it was on fire whenever I was near Quirrell. It got so bad that I had to use my Occlumency to dull the pain".

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Andromeda.

"I didn't want to worry you over nothing. I got used to it very quickly" he lied, and added "I did have Dora help me research cursed scars. We didn't find anything".

Sirius approached his son and placed his arm around his neck. "We'll help you at home. I guess it's time for me to unseal the "famous" Black family library" said Sirius with some disgust. He had wanted to burn all the books, but Andromeda had stopped him. She felt they were too important and priceless as Black family heirlooms.

Harry was excited. His father never let him near the place. He always studied in the secondary library with books approved by his parents.

Dumbledore finally said "I'm not sure why your scar would hurt you Harry. Your situation is very unique. I believe and this is a guess, that when Voldemort tried to kill you, he unintentionally created a link between you both. The dark magic residing in your scar is a leftover of his power. So when he's nearby part of his magic recognizes Voldemort".

They all fell silent thinking of what they learned. Harry began to think over his goals for the summer. He was definitely going to increase his workload.

Andromeda thinking once more how Harry almost died, hugged him and said "Come along Harry, you're coming home with me".

Harry understood where his mother was coming from, but said "I can't. Exams start on Monday".

"Then I'll bring you back Sunday evening".

"Mum please, I have to help my friends study all weekend. I know how you feel, and I'm sorry for being the one to make you feel that way. That being said, I have to stay".

Dumbledore said "Why don't you take Harry to the infirmary once more Mrs. Tonks. I'm sure Poppy won't mind you spending the day with him".

Andromeda nodded her head to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Albus" said Sirius. "Come on guys, let's go".

Harry looked at his headmaster and thanked him for his help. As the group left Albus remembered to ask Pomfrey about Harry's pants and joined them.

They all walked through the empty corridors and arrived at the infirmary quickly.

Pomfrey saw Harry and approached him waving her wand "How are you feeling?".

"I'm fine, honest" said Harry looking at his mother.

"What's your opinion Poppy?" asked Andromeda.

"I'd like him to rest until dinnertime. He seems fine, but I can tell he's exhausted".

Andromeda narrowed her eyes staring at Harry.

"Okay, I lied" said Harry. "I do feel a little tired".

Pomfrey handed Andromeda a jar. "It's for his scar, he has to apply it twice a day everyday for the next two weeks. It should fade significantly like I told him".

Andromeda grabbed the jar and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry knowing what she wanted began to undress. Andromeda and Sirius paled at the sight of the scar. Harry saw their faces and joked "He really got me, huh?".

Andromeda's eyes watered a bit and began to apply the ointment on the scar. She traced the length of it. 'It's across his whole chest' she thought in horror as the memory of the duel flashed through her mind once more. When she finished Harry once more wore a gown. Andromeda sat on the bed and motioned for Harry to follow. She leaned back into the bed, pulling Harry with her. She settled on her left side and pulled Harry close to her and whispered "It's not your fault. That man tried to kill you".

Harry ran those words through his head over and over again and concluded that his mother was right. He will have to get used to killing in defense. Harry snuggled closed to his mother.

Sirius and Amelia smiled as they saw Harry using Andromeda's left arm as a pillow and Andromeda wrapped him in a hug. Sirius teased Harry, calling him a mama's boy. Harry just sank deeper into Andromeda and ignored Sirius, as he felt very tired all of a sudden. Sirius saw that Harry fell asleep very quickly. He told Andromeda "I'll be out here if you need anything". Andromeda nodded as Sirius closed the curtains around the bed.

Sirius walked up to Amelia and hugged her. He looked at Dumbledore and said "What now?".

Dumbledore and Pomfrey had smiles on their faces due to what they witnessed.

Hearing Sirius' question, Dumbledore said "Now we find the stone".

 **AN: IT WAS A BIT DIFFICULT TO HAVE DUMBLEDORE EXPLAIN THE LINK BETWEEN HARRY AND VOLDEMORT WITHOUT KNOWING ABOUT THE HORCRUX. HOPEFULLY THE EXPLANATION CAME ACROSS IN A PLAUSIBLE MANNER.**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry once more awoke in the infirmary. He opened his eyes and couldn't see anything. He could feel his face buried between something very soft. He felt very comfortable and closed his eyes once more. He moved his head trying to place the feeling. He gave up and burrowed deeper into the softness. He heard his mother chuckle. "Just like when you were a baby". Harry jolted his head back, as the light hit his eyes. He blinked and his mother's breast came into focus.

"MOM!" grunted an embarrassed Harry. "Why didn't you wake me?".

"What can I say I missed the feeling".

Harry looked around and could see his dad sitting in a chair with Dumbledore sitting next to him. He made to sit up as Andromeda reluctantly let him go and stood up as Harry sat on the edge of the bed he looked at his dad and said "Hi".

Sirius laughed and approached Harry and embraced him. "Had a nice nap?" he smirked.

"Yeah" said Harry avoiding his mother's eyes as she smirked at him, while sitting next to him once more.

"Where's Amelia?".

"She went back to work" replied Sirius.

Harry turned to Dumbledore "Did you find the stone sir?".

Dumbledore sighed "No. I'm afraid it's missing".

"I'm sorry headmaster".

"That's alright my boy. I told my friend Nicolas and his response wasn't as bad as I feared".

Harry stared at Dumbledore blankly.

Dumbledore chuckled "Nicolas and his wife wish to continue on to the next step of this grand adventure we call life".

"That's sad" said Harry.

"They lived a long time Harry, they feel more than ready. Knowing that Voldemort was after the stone, they wish to avoid enticing him further. He would chase after them until he had it".

"Can't they live under the Fidelius?".

"That's not a permanent solution Harry. Hiding is no way to live your life. They rather set their affairs in order and die on their terms".

"What happens when you find the stone?".

"Nothing. The Flamels decided that if I find the stone to either keep it or destroy it, but to not let it fall into Voldemort's hands".

"I still can't believe it's gone" said Harry.

Dumbledore agreed. "I've questioned the castle elves and none of them grabbed your clothes. Poppy's elf mentioned sensing an unfamiliar elf around your bed a few days ago".

Harry stood up "What?".

Dumbledore repeated his statement once more and Harry had a thought. 'Kreacher? No it can't be. If it was him, the stone is at home where I can use it. Problem is, I wouldn't know how. I doubt it's written down somewhere. There would be dozens of stones if that was the case. And I can't exactly ask Dumbledore without raising suspicions. Should I tell Dumbledore? No, he'd destroy it. On the other hand if I can convince him to use it he might keep it around a while longer'.

"HARRY!" said Sirius.

"Yeah dad?".

"You kind of zoned out there kiddo".

"Sorry dad".

Harry turned to Dumbledore and reluctantly said "I think I know where it is".

"Really?" said Dumbledore and Sirius in unison. Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but try to keep what happens next a secret. I don't want everyone to know it's possible just yet".

The adults were intrigued.

Harry took out his wand to cast a privacy charm when Dumbledore reading what Harry intended to do said "The curtains provide us with privacy Mr. Potter".

Harry nodded and put his wand away. 'Hopefully I won't regret this'.

"Kreacher" said Harry.

A pop was heard stunning the adults.

"Kreacher?" asked a shocked Sirius.

Kreacher bowed to Sirius, but turned to Harry lowering his head "Young master called Kreacher".

"Yes Kreacher. Do you by any chance know what happened to my clothes?".

"Yes" said Kreacher. "Kreacher came to wake master as he instructed but Kreacher saw that master was injured. Kreacher saw master's clothes were torn and filthy so Kreacher took them home to clean and repair them".

"Did you find a stone?" asked a curious Dumbledore.

Kreacher just looked at Dumbledore and said nothing.

Harry laughed and said "It's okay Kreacher you can answer the question".

Kreacher bowed once more to Harry and said "Yes master, Kreacher found a stone in master's pants. Kreacher left the stone in the hidey place with master's pictures".

Harry jolted forward hoping no one heard about the pictures or would forget soon enough. Harry looked at Dumbledore who nodded and told Kreacher "Can you please bring me the stone?".

Kreacher popped away.

"I didn't know house elves could be summoned to Hogwarts" said Sirius.

Andromeda too was taken by surprised.

Dumbledore admitted "I never once considered it as well".

"How did you find out?" asked Sirius.

"Kreacher came to wake me up early for my morning exercise".

Harry saw their blank stares and continued.

"A few years back I tasked Kreacher to wake me up every morning so I can exercise. He's done so without missing a day. My first morning here he came to wake me like usual".

Kreacher popped back in giving Harry the stone.

"Thank you Kreacher you may go, and remember I'm okay for you to wake me up tomorrow morning as usual".

Kreacher bowed and popped away.

Harry said "That's why I wanted to keep him a secret. He's very useful".

The adults agreed.

"I hope you don't take advantage of having an elf" said Dumbledore.

"I won't" said Harry. "He's mostly an alarm clock with a few tasks here and there. Where's everyone else? ".

"Susan and Nymphadora are still in class" said Andromeda. "They came here during lunchtime, but Poppy sent them away".

Seeing Harry's questioning look she laughed.

"They didn't get a chance to look inside the curtains. They'll be here for dinner though".

Harry was glad to hear that no one saw him cuddling with his mother.

"What will you do with the stone?" inquired Harry as he caressed the stone.

"Destroy it most likely" said Dumbledore.

Harry inwardly cursed. This was exactly the thing he was dreading. "May I make a suggestion sir?".

"What is it?" said Dumbledore filled with curiosity.

"Perhaps, I'd be more prudent to use the stone to create war funds. We know it's only a matter of time before Voldemort is fully back with us, and we'll need to be ready. With the gold the stone will produce, you can ready the order by recruiting and training them. If you pay them well enough they won't need a job and can fully commit to the order".

Sirius was surprised by that. He certainly didn't think about that. Dumbledore was equally taken aback. He kept quiet.

Harry sensing conflict within the man said "Just think about it headmaster. Keep the stone in your office under Fidelius, and slowly produce gold. You can sell it to the muggles and store it with the Goblins. Then slowly revive the order and keep them on reserve".

Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes and said "I'll think about it".

Harry shrugged and handed Dumbledore the stone. He looked for his clothes and began to dress once more.

"Don't put on a shirt" said Andromeda quickly. "I'm going to add more ointment on your scar again. You'll have to do it twice a day everyday for the next two weeks".

Harry nodded and pulled his jeans up and got his shoes on. He was going to sit on the bed when the curtains were pulled aside and his friends showed up with Amelia and Dora standing behind them. None of them had heard people enter the room.

"Oh my god! Harry!" screamed Susan seeing the scar. She ran to him and hugged him. Hannah followed right behind her doing the same.

Neville gulped at the sight and stayed standing in place.

Dora teared up again, but held back until Susan and Hannah were done smothering her brother. After a few seconds she walked quickly toward Harry and engulfed him in a hug.

Amelia felt sad for Harry. She caught his eye and smiled. Harry waved to her. Harry then saw Neville and said "You really need to get over this Nev. I don't blame you for this" he said pointing at his scar. "Don't you know chicks dig scars?" Harry smirked "It's the best thing that could've happened to me".

Sirius barked a laugh, but became silent at the glares he received from the women in the room.

Dora laughed at Harry's antics. "You do need every bit of help you can get with that face of yours" joked Dora.

Harry laughed "Thanks sis".

"No problem squirt. You'll have to suffer looking like Sirius for the rest of your life".

Sirius said with mock anger "I'll have you know my dear Nymphie, I'm a very good looking individual".

Amelia snorted.

"What?" said Sirius. "I am. I can remember all the girls me and James…".

"That's enough" interrupted Andromeda. "Harry come here for the ointment".

"What are you going to do?" asked Susan.

"Apply this on his scar" said Andromeda holding the jar. "He'll need it for the next two weeks if he hopes for the scar to fade".

"I can help" said Dora.

"Me too" chimed in Susan.

Andromeda smiled. "That's okay girls. I'll do it tonight, but you can take over starting tomorrow. He'll need to apply it twice a day for the next two weeks".

The girls nodded and sat down near Harry as the ointment was spread on his chest. Harry was anxious to leave the infirmary. When his mother finished applying the ointment he stood up and put his shirt on. He could feel the shirt stick to the ointment on his chest. He shifted his shoulders forward to displace the shirt. 'Oh well' he thought and turned to Madam Pomfrey as she neared "Am I good to go then?".

"Yes Mr. Potter, I daresay you are".

"Thank you, for everything" said Harry.

"You're welcome Mr. Potter. Do be careful, I rather you don't have need of my services anytime soon".

Harry looked at his mother who then relented. She wanted to spend more time with him. She hugged him once more and said goodbye. Harry gathered his friends planning to head down to dinner. He looked at the adults and took his final parting.

"Write to me" said Andromeda as the doors closed.

* * *

"What happens now" asked Sirius.

Amelia looked at Dumbledore and said "Harry's testimony wasn't needed. Fudge stopped the Wizengamot from seeing more of Harry's memory. He refuses to acknowledge the spirit of Voldemort still lingers. The Wizengamot ruled Quirrell's death as an act of self defense. Harry won't be charged with anything".

Dumbledore felt very old. He didn't want anyone to know about what happened with Quirrell, but with Amelia present he couldn't sweep the whole thing under a rug.

"What of the prophet, what will they say?" asked Sirius.

"Fudge told me they will write that professor Quirrell was under the Imperius curse. That he attacked Harry under orders from some unknown criminals after the boy who lived. Hopefully they'll prevent Rita from turning this into a circus".

"What will you tell the students?" asked Andromeda. "Dora already told me that the Weasley child has told many people that Harry was attacked. Seeing how Quirrell is missing it didn't take much for the students to make a connection between the two".

Dumbledore sighed. "I'll tell them the truth after dinner tonight".

The adults recovered and decided to head home.

Albus' thoughts drifted back to the stone. 'What to do? Is young Harry correct?'. Deciding on locking the stone away in his office, he decided to send his friend a note stating he found it. If they were still planning on dying, he would have Nicolas state he destroyed the stone.

* * *

Harry and his friends walked into the Great Hall for a late dinner. Chatter among the students stopped. The student body all turned their heads toward Harry. Cedric Diggory was the first to react as he stood and ran toward Harry. Justin followed Cedric's charge accompanied by the rest of Harry's roommates.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Cedric.

"We heard you were attacked" added Justin.

"I'm okay guys" said Harry.

"What happened?" asked Cedric resulting in everyone in the hall to edge closer, hoping to hear.

"Later" interrupted Dora dragging Harry away to the Hufflepuff table.

"Sorry guys" said Harry.

The gang followed Harry to his seat. They all served themselves dinner and ate quietly under heavy scrutiny.

Headmaster Dumbledore walked in as dinnertime was almost over. He stood in front of the professors' table to address the students.

"May I have your attention please. I know questions and rumors have been circulating these last few days concerning Professor Quirrell's absence". Dumbledore paused for a bit glancing at his charges. They were all listening intently. "A few days ago professor Quirrell attempted to steal an artifact from the school, several students went after him to prevent him from doing so. In his attempt to steal said artifact he attempted to kill one of the students. He died as a cause of it. The student acted in self defense, and spent his time recovering these last few days. I ask that you afford him his privacy during this time. You may all go".

Conversations erupted in the hall once more. The rumors were confirmed. Harry was attacked by professor Quirrell.

Dumbledore took a step away then returned to say "Before I forget 50 points each to Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Weasley and 100 points to Mr. Potter ".

The Gryffindor table cheered and Ron stood up on the table and bowed to his housemates thrilled to be in the limelight. Harry could see Hermione staring at Ron in disapproval. The Gryffindors would still lose the cup, but would avoid 4th place due to the influx of points. The puffs cheered as well. They were still far ahead in points to win the House cup. Susan looked at Ron and faced Harry "He didn't even do anything. Nobody did. It was just you".

"It's okay Suze. Let him celebrate. He needs it I guess. We all know what we did and that's enough".

Those around them heard the exchange. Neville had always known Ron wanted glory and decided to ignore him for now. They all said goodbye to each other and walked to their respective common rooms. As he entered his, Harry was once again besieged by questions. Harry circumvented their interrogation by telling them he needed rest and went to his room followed by Hannah and Susan. They talked about making time for studying for their upcoming tests. Hannah had said goodbye and left leaving Harry and Susan alone once more.

"I really am glad you're okay Harry" said Susan. "More or less" she added reaching up to touch Harry's chest.

"Thank you Susan" said Harry putting his hand on top of Susan's. "You mean a lot to me too. You're my best mate".

Susan nodded and said "You're mine too". She stood up and said "Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow".

"Goodnight" said Harry. He added "Are you going to need me to join you in bed, or will you be able to sleep?".

"Goodnight" said Susan once more ignoring the question.

Harry laughed and swore he heard Susan mutter "idiot" as she left. Justin and the gang came in as soon as Susan left.

"Hey guys" said Harry.

They once more questioned him and Harry kindly rebuked them. He dressed in his pajamas and went to bed closing his curtains. He could see the silhouettes of his roommates leaving once more, presumably heading to the common room. He didn't feel tired at all. His sleep schedule was off. He was thinking about everything he went through these last few days. Getting bored he was hit with inspiration.

"Kreacher" he called.

After a pop the elf appeared "You called master?".

"Yes Kreacher. Can you get me a dreamless sleep potion from mother's stock. If she sees you let her know I requested one. I can't sleep".

The elf bowed and popped away.

Harry laid on his bed a few more seconds when the elf returned with a pop.

Kreacher handed Harry the sleeping potion and left.

Harry drank the potion and laid down once more. After a minute or two he felt drowsy. Then he finally embraced the darkness.

* * *

The next morning Harry was awoken by Kreacher as usual. He was doing a lap around the lake when he was surprised by Dora who caught up to him.

"Hey squirt how do you feel?".

"I'm good Dora. I need to move around. Three days in bed is a long time".

"Just take it easy".

"I am. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to catch up to me" said Harry with cheek.

"Why you" exclaimed Dora and chased Harry as he laughed. After a few seconds she caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Sorry" said Dora realizing what she'd done.

"It's okay sis, I'm not that fragile" said Harry. "Though for someone worried about my health you have a funny way of showing it".

"I did say I was sorry you dolt".

Harry laughed. "Yeah okay, so fancy a duel?".

Dora casted a tempus spell and said "Sure, let's keep it short".

So they dueled over 20 minutes. Harry was unable to best her once more. He had complained about it like usual causing Dora to laugh. She had told him he was a very good duelist for being do young. Harry hated that compliment. It was so condescending to him. 'My enemies do not care how old I am' he would think.

Breathing hard Harry looked at his sister and asked "Are we done?".

"You are" she joked.

Harry made a face.

"Come on let's go shower" said Dora dragging her brother along.

* * *

When Harry and his friends walked down to breakfast, whispered conversations began once more. Harry ignored it and sat down to eat. They had a lovely breakfast, then the mail was delivered along with _The Daily Prophet_. The article was exactly what one would expect of Skeeter.

 **Death finds its way to Hogwarts**

 **My dear readers, it is with a relieved heart that I inform you all of the failed attempted murder of our very own Boy-Who-Lived. Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Quirinus Quirrell, believed to be placed under the Imperius curse(by a sinister group of individuals) attacked our beloved savior. Minister Fudge has said that an investigation is ongoing to discover who these mystery men are.**

 **Mr. Potter defended himself against a much more experienced wizard and triumphed. He was admitted to the infirmary of Hogwarts on Monday night the 3** **rd** **of June with very serious injuries. Mr. Potter is said to have suffered the Cruciatus curse. That's right readers. Our very own Boy-Who-Lived was attacked with an Unforgivable under Professor Dumbledore's nose. Where was he when our savior was attacked? How did he not notice one of his professors was under the Imperius curse? Who are these wizards who placed the Professor under the Imperius curse? These are some of the questions we should be asking. Mr. Potter has since woken up and is reported looking well. We should count our blessings our hero is alive and well. Reporting to you all my darlings, Rita Skeeter.**

Harry looked around and caught many faces looking at him. He smiled back and kept reading more of the prophet.

Draco Malfoy was a very happy boy. He suffered under Potter all year and now he had something on him. He stood up and headed to the Hufflepuff table. His goons followed closely.

Harry was turning a page when he heard Malfoy say "Look who we have here. If it isn't the murderer. How does it feel to kill someone Potter?".

Harry stood up and turned to look at him. He was over pretending he didn't know who he was. It was getting childish. Before Harry could say anything Neville said "Shut up Malfoy. Why don't you ask your father?".

Silence quickly followed Neville's statement.

Harry smirked and patted Neville's arm. "Didn't you know Nev? Dear Mr. Malfoy is so weak minded that he killed dozens against his will".

"You don't know what you're talking about" snapped Draco. "My father was under You-Know-Who's Imperius curse".

"Even if the rest of the world believes that rubbish, he still raped and murdered people, Imperius or not"said Neviile.

Draco lost his temper and attempted to punch Neville. Harry quickly blocked the punch. Draco turned to face Harry and began to launch punches at him instead. Harry simply weaved around Draco's punches. Harry laughed and said loudly "Is any professor going to attempt to stop him or should I?". McGonagall got off her ass and shouted "Detention Mr. Malfoy. Tonight with me at 7. Also 50 points from Slytherin for trying to harm a student".

Harry heard groans coming from the Slytherin table. An idea popped into his head and inwardly smiled. He made sure everyone would hear him and faced McGonagall.

"Surely the loss of points is unnecessary professor? Slytherin House shouldn't be held responsible for Mr. Malfoy's ongoing outburst. He alone is responsible for his house losing well over 300 points during the year. If not for him they might've stood a chance to win the House cup. Might I suggest extending Mr. Malfoy's detention instead?".

The Slytherins were enraged due to Draco. They appreciated Potter's attempt to help them. They already knew that Harry didn't judge them as the house of evil. A few of the students were wondering what Harry would get out of it.

McGonagall looked at Harry and said "Be that as it may Mr. Potter, the punishment is decided by me and the loss of points stays. Slytherin House has historically chosen to stand united and when one of their own gets out of hand, they themselves step in. The house prefects have had all year to curve Mr. Malfoy's behavior".

Harry was very happy. He managed to get revenge on the idiot and looking like a saint while doing it. He continued "If that is what you choose professor. It just seems unfair to the rest".

Severus Snape was very pissed. His hate for Harry increased to newfound heights. He played everyone very well. He approached Minerva trying to dismiss the punishments citing that Draco never landed a punch on Harry, but McGonagall had made her decision.

The hall broke into chatter once more.

* * *

During the weekend Harry and his friends friends studied like never before. Harry made time for Crabbe and Goyle as well. The only interesting thing that had happened was Sunday night at dinner.

They were all eating at the Gryffindor table when Ron's attitude was grinding Neville and Susan's last nerve.

if it wasn't for me Quirrell would've stolen the stone from Dumbledore" said Ron once more to his crowd

The Gryffindors didn't doubt him seeing as Dumbledore himself awarded him points. Dean and Seamus were in awe of their friend.

"Harry was lucky I was there. He might've died without my help" said Ron.

"That's it" shouted Neville to the surprise of the whole hall.

"What?" asked Ron.

"You didn't do anything" said Neville. "You were locked in a room with me and Hermione. Harry alone went ahead to stop Quirrell".

That cause everyone to look at Ron in shock.

"That's a lie."

"No it isn't" added Hermione surprising an amused Harry.

"You're just taking credit because Harry is too nice to say otherwise" said Susan making people realize that Harry was the kind of person to to just that.

"If you've stayed quiet, we wouldn't have said anything. But your attitude is so annoying for someone who got Gryffindor 50 points for being locked in a room"added Neviile.

Everyone was silent. Ron visibly shrunk into himself and stared angrily at Nevillle and Susan.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. The exams were obviously easy for Harry. His friends breezed through them as well thanks to his tutelage. Harry was amused at how serious Susan and Dora had taken their promise to Andromeda. The very next day they had fought over who would apply the ointment on his scar. A few of the older year girls had tried to volunteer, but Susan had put a stop to it. The last week was spent in relaxation. Harry allowed his body the chance to rest while it could because of his summer plans.

The last day had finally arrived. They were on the train on their way home for the summer. Harry recalled Hufflepuff officially winning the House had a huge party in the common room. The 7th years were in tears. It was the only time Hufflepuff had won the cup in recent memory, and they were grateful they were a part of making history. Susan was going to be splitting her time between Harry's home and Hannah's. The train arrived at the station and Harry disembarked noticing Dora still standing by the door on the train.

"Anything the matter sis?".

"No. It's nothing".

Harry stared at her in silence.

Dora sighed.

"If I take this last step, that's it. I'm no longer a Hogwarts student. This is the last time I'll get to do this" she said with tears.

Harry noticed plenty of 7th years with watery eyes. He hadn't seen it like that. Even though he had fun, to him Hogwarts was a means to ready himself for war. He hadn't really fallen in love with it like his family.

"It's okay Dora. Take your time" he said and walked ahead to his parents to let them know. They of course understood the sentiment and waited patiently. Harry and Susan had said their goodbyes to Neville and Hannah who left with Hermione. The platform was virtually empty when Dora approached her family.

"Sorry for making you wait".

"That's okay hon" said Andromeda hugging her.

Amelia and Sirius shared a wistful look and hugged each other. Those Hogwarts years were the best of their lives. Significantly more for Sirius, whom with each passing year missed James more and more.

Susan grabbed on to Harry's arm and dragged him off to the portal between the magical and mundane world. He was going home. Dora turned around to look at the Hogwarts Express once more and with a heavy heart crossed the barrier.

 **i tried to capture the regret one would have leaving a place of magic like Hogwarts. I hope i succeeded.**

 **I APOLOGIZE IT TOOK ME LONG TO SUMMARIZE THE YEAR. I'LL TRY TO BE QUICK WITH YEAR TWO. I'M NOT SURE IF I'LL CREATE A NEW STORY FOR YEAR TWO OR ADD MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY AND CHANGE THE NAME. I ORIGINALLY NAMED THIS FIC YEAR ONE TO GIVE MYSELF A LIMIT. THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING ME THIS FAR. AS MY FIRST FIC I WAS VERY HAPPY TO HAVE GOTTEN SO MANY FOLLOWERS AND THE REVIEWS MADE ME HAPPY.**


End file.
